Renaissance
by Glasgow
Summary: Frappé par le deuil, Watson pourra compter sur son ami Holmes pour l'aider à refaire surface. Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon dernier bébé en date, qui s'avère être un bon morceau, une dizaine de chapitres je dirais, et je vous prie de croire que sa venue au monde aura été difficile XD Je bosse dessus depuis novembre et je ne suis pas mécontente d'être arrivée au bout. En passant, mes excuses pour le titre pour le moins fumeux, mais venant de moi ce détail n'étonnera personne je suppose^^

Pour le reste, tout est dans le résumé je pense. Néanmoins je rajoute que vous aurez droit à une petite enquête - ben oui, on est quand même sur du Sherlock Holmes - qui n'interviendra cela dit que dans quelques chapitres.

Me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce que vous allez découvrir ;)

ooOoo

Par la vitre du fiacre je pus voir le portail de fer forgé qui indiquait la propriété qui allait être la notre pour les quelques semaines à venir. Je me forçai à ne pas ciller pour que Holmes, qui me fixait depuis la banquette d'en face depuis notre départ, ne puisse savoir ce que j'avais en tête. Je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction d'avoir réussi son coup une nouvelle fois. Après tout c'était lui qui m'avait entraîné de force loin du tumulte de Londres alors que j'avais tenté de résister, je ne voulais pas à présent qu'il puisse découvrir que je commençais à apprécier l'idée. L'endroit semblait calme, l'air était pur, il y avait pire comme lieu de villégiature, je l'admettais enfin pour moi-même.

Le corps endoloris par les soubresauts des petites routes de campagne et l'immobilité induite par ce long voyage de plusieurs heures, je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs douloureux, ceux-là même qui avaient contribué à me mener ici.

Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt de la façon la plus dramatique qui soit. Et tout ce temps depuis ne m'avait pas permis de m'en remettre. Holmes et moi venions de passer la nuit dehors, à surveiller le domicile de notre dernier client en date. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube nous pûmes ainsi mettre hors d'état de nuire le maître chanteur qui s'apprêtait à entrer par effraction pour mettre à n'en pas douter ses menaces à exécutions.

Je rentrai ensuite chez moi, épuisé mais surtout fier du devoir accompli. J'étais également impatient de retrouver mon épouse, dont l'état de santé commençait à me préoccuper. Quelques mois plus tôt elle avait contracté une fièvre et une mauvaise toux dont elle n'était parvenue à se débarrasser que lors d'un long séjour chez des amis sur la côte galloise. L'air marin et le climat plus clément que celui de la capitale lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle était revenue plus en forme que jamais. Du moins c'était ce que j'avais eu l'audace de croire. Au début de cette semaine funeste sa santé s'était une nouvelle fois dégradée, mais je n'avais diagnostiqué qu'une mauvaise grippe, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour la saison. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce manque de discernement, mais après tout ne dit-on pas que les cordonniers sont le plus mal chaussés ? D'autant que Mary n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, préférant comme à son habitude minimiser ses symptômes pour m'éviter de me faire trop de mauvais sang.

La veille, tandis que j'hésitais malgré mon envie à rejoindre Holmes elle avait pris la décision pour moi. Selon elle après une bonne nuit de sommeil elle irait bien mieux, or le détective à l'inverse avait certainement besoin de mon assistance. Depuis le retour d'entre les morts de Holmes près d'un an plus tôt, elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre jalousie à son égard et prenait chaque moment que nous passions ensemble lui et moi avec la plus grande philosophie. C'était compréhensible, quoi qu'admirable de sa part. Elle m'avait vu détruit par la perte de mon ami et au retour de celui-ci elle avait compris que je ne pourrais supporter un autre drame. Aussi, pour mon bienêtre, préférait-elle me savoir occupé à veiller sur lui, geste salvateur autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

J'avais le cœur léger en arrivant à Cavendish Place, inconscient du drame qui s'était joué durant la nuit et qui allait tout changer pour moi. J'entrai chez moi pour trouver ma femme de charge le visage bouleversé, les yeux rougis, serrant nerveusement entre ses mains un mouchoir de dentelle.

« Oh docteur Watson ! Mon dieu… Mon dieu… Il est arrivé un tel malheur… »

Me demandant ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil, je pénétrai dans le salon pour y découvrir un spectacle parfaitement insolite. Sur le divan la cuisinière et la femme de chambre que j'avais engagée récemment pour soulager mon épouse, se tenaient par la main tout en pleurant en silence, et le docteur Alcott, un collègue et ami, fixait le feu dans l'âtre d'un air préoccupé, les épaules tendues. Il leva la tête à mon arrivée et je compris à cet instant précis, en voyant la douleur et la sollicitude dans ses yeux, que ce qui m'attendait était plus grave que je ne le craignais quelques secondes auparavant.

« Alcott ? interrogeai-je d'une voix empressée.

- Watson mon vieux, je suis tellement désolé.

- Alcott ?

- Il y a eu un drame avec votre épouse. J'ai été appelé ici en pleine nuit tandis que son état empirait.

- Mais…, soufflai-je, désemparé. Est-ce qu'elle…

- Elle s'est éteinte tôt ce matin. Je suis désolé. »

Me fichant bien de sa sollicitude, je fermai vivement les yeux avant de perdre finalement l'équilibre, écrasé par le poids des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Mon ami fut sur moi en un instant pour me rattraper. Il me guida jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche où je me laissai tomber avec gratitude. Je rouvris les yeux mais ma vue était brouillée, la tête me tournait. Une seule pensée m'obsédait. Mary, ma douce Mary, morte ? Impossible ! Elle allait si bien la veille lorsque je l'avais quittée. Elle était si vivante, si… En fait non, à la réflexion elle n'allait pas si bien, et ce depuis des jours. Des semaines peut-être. Mais tout à mon excitation de rejoindre Holmes chaque jour après mes consultations je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je n'avais pas su voir la fièvre, la toux, la perte de poids et tous ces autres symptômes que j'aurais pourtant su analyser chez l'un de mes patients. C'était enfantin mais je m'étais fourvoyé, peut-être par crainte d'affronter la réalité. Et mon inaction l'avait probablement tuée… J'avais tué mon épouse ! Et pourquoi ? Pour me lancer à la poursuite de quelques criminels dont Holmes se serait de toute façon chargé sans moi. Je maudissais ce travail ! Je maudissais Holmes ! Et par-dessus tout je me maudissais moi-même !

« Je veux la voir, dis-je tout à coup d'une petite voix que je ne parvins à reconnaître

- Bien sûr, je vais vous conduite auprès d'elle. »

Monter à l'étage ne m'était jamais paru aussi difficile, je me sentais comme vidé de toute force, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu mourir dans l'instant, cela ne m'aurait certainement pas dérangé. J'étais veuf ! Je n'aurais plus Mary à mes côtés ! Cette femme merveilleuse qui avait su faire de notre vie quotidienne une existence de rêve, qui avait su si bien me remonter le moral, m'aider à surmonter une partie de ma peine après le drame de Reichenbach. Qui avait ensuite accepté sans se plaindre que je la délaisse si souvent au profit de Holmes au retour de celui-ci. Ma parfaite épouse, que j'aimais tant. L'idée même de devoir lui survivre m'apparaissait totalement impossible, à plus forte raison que je me savais responsable de ce drame par mon manque d'attention.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, intervint tout à coup mon confrère, qui ouvrait la marche. J'ai diagnostiqué une forme particulièrement grave de pneumonie. Ses poumons avaient été si fragilisés ces derniers mois… Tout au plus par vos soins constants vous ne lui auriez offert que quelques jours de répit. »

Ces quelques paroles de réconfort que je savais sincères n'eurent pourtant pas le moindre effet sur ma personne. J'étais abattu, anéanti et rien n'aurait pu soulager ce poids qui pesait autant sur mes épaules que ma conscience.

Après une tape amicale sur mon bras, Alcott me laissa finalement entrer dans la chambre, dont il referma la porte derrière moi. Personne n'avait pris la peine d'ouvrir les épais rideaux de velours rouges, aussi la pièce était-elle plongée dans une semi-obscurité dont je pris une seconde pour me satisfaire. Le soleil qui brillait au-dehors n'avait rien à faire ici. A la vérité je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ses rayons, sentir sa chaleur. Mon cœur saignait et j'aurais voulu, en hommage à ma peine, à sa disparition, qu'il pleuve plutôt des torrents.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchais enfin du lit, notre lit, les jambes flageolantes. Elle était étendue là, sereine, semblant simplement dormir, ma tendre aimée. Son visage si pâle semblait de porcelaine et pour la toute première fois je remarquais combien il était maigre, osseux. Comment n'avais-je pu m'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Rongé de remords, je me penchai vers elle et baisai ses lèvres glacées, un frisson d'effroi traversant tout mon corps. M'agenouillant tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, je posai mon visage contre sa poitrine désormais inerte.

« Mary, pardonnez-moi mon amour. Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de vous comme vous le méritiez ! Mary ! »

Ma voix se cassant, je laissai finalement libre court à mon chagrin, pleurant cette perte dont je n'envisageais parvenir à me remettre un jour.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à tous pour vos adorabes reviews, je ne pensais pas que vous apprécieriez autant, ça fait plaisir :)

Voici donc le second chapitre, qui reste assez court lui, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

ooOoo

Les semaines suivantes furent un véritable calvaire. Les obsèques d'abord où plus d'une fois je craignis de perdre la raisons. Puis gérer le quotidien en solitaire fut bien plus difficile que je n'aurais pu le prévoir. Ces repas pris tout seul à table, ces longues soirées avec ma détresse pour seule compagne, ces anecdotes que je voulais partager avec Mary pour finalement me heurter au silence de notre maison désormais devenue bien trop grande. M'enfonçant dans la détresse, je finis par ne plus sortir, abandonnant mes patients, mes amis, et peu à peu tout ce qui aurait pu m'aider à reprendre le dessus. Heureusement, et même s'ils ne m'étaient d'aucune aide, certains de mes proches étaient bien décidés à ne pas m'abandonner à mon sort. Ainsi Mrs. Hudson venait me voir plusieurs fois par semaine, m'emmenant systématiquement des biscuits, une tarte ou un gâteau alors même que ma cuisinière se plaignait à chaque repas de mon manque d'appétit. J'appréciais néanmoins l'attention, aussi inutile soit-elle. Lestrade vint à une ou deux reprises, tentant nerveusement de me faire la conversation alors même que je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche. Et Holmes, le même Holmes qui s'était tenu fidèle à mes côtés lors de l'enterrement, celui-là même qui était si maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer les sentiments des autres, venait aussi souvent que ses affaires en cours le lui permettaient. Evidemment je ne l'assistais plus pour ses enquêtes et ne m'intéressais guère aux comptes-rendus qu'il me faisait fidèlement mais il eut la décence de ne jamais s'en plaindre.

Pour le reste, je survivais tant bien que mal. Je ne quittais pratiquement jamais mon fauteuil, passant des heures voire des journées entières à fixer le feu dans la cheminée, que j'insistais pour qu'on allume chaque jour alors que cette fin d'été était des plus clémentes. Mais Mary avait toujours aimé les feux, je ne pouvais donc plus m'en passer. Même la nuit je restais prostré là. La simple idée de monter dans la chambre, me coucher dans ce lit qui nous avait accueillis tous les deux lorsque tout allait bien me révulsait. Certains soirs pourtant, lorsque mon dos criait grâce je m'allongeais sur le divan. Ce n'était jamais des nuits faciles – pas que les autres fussent simples d'ailleurs – comme si le simple fait d'être allongé, de m'accorder un peu de repos dans une position confortable, était indécent. M'endormant, je sombrais dans la folie. J'imaginais ma parfaite Mary sur moi. Ses seins lourds et laiteux écrasant ma poitrine, ses cuisses fermes entourant mes hanches. Elle avait ce sourire comblé et ce regard lointain, satisfait, qui était le sien chaque que je la faisais mienne, la comblant autant qu'elle me comblait. Ses mains, aériennes, glissaient sur mon torse tandis que mes doigts gourds remettaient en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Systématiquement je me réveillais au beau milieu de cette extase des sens en poussant un cri de douleur. Je finissais alors la nuit en faisant les cent pas dans la petite pièce étouffante, malmenant ma jambe, comme si la douleur physique pouvait soulager celle du cœur. Et au matin je me retrouvais incapable de marcher tant je souffrais, le reste pourtant n'allait pas mieux que d'habitude.

J'en étais à un point où je souhaitais mourir. Et plus d'une fois j'avais tout retourné pour trouver mon révolver, mais une personne bien intentionnée, Holmes ou mon ancienne logeuse à n'en pas douter, avait été bien inspirée de l'emporter avec elle. Je ne dis pas que je m'en serais réellement servi, simplement en avoir la possibilité m'aurait soulagé. Alors je survivais comme je le pouvais, prenant un malin plaisir à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. C'était tellement plus facile ainsi que décider d'agir pour sortir la tête de l'eau.

Un jour durant l'une de ses visites, s'interrompant dans la lecture qu'il me faisait de sa monographie sur les résidus de poudres, Holmes émit l'idée que je retourne m'installer à Baker Street. Je rejetai cette proposition d'un geste vague. Pourquoi aurai-je changé quoi que ce soit à mon quotidien ? Végéter dans cette existence qui n'en était pas vraiment une était ce qu'il y avait de pire, or j'avais tué ma femme, qu'aurai-je pu espérer mériter d'autre ?

Néanmoins j'aurais dû savoir que fidèle à lui-même le détective n'avait pas dit cela par hasard. Il ne disait jamais rien par hasard. Ainsi son idée fit son chemin dans mon esprit durant les jours suivants. Cette maison, emplie de souvenirs, m'était devenue insupportable. Chaque pièce me rappelait une anecdote précise, une soirée particulière… Je voyais Mary dans chaque meuble qu'elle avait elle-même choisi avec soin, dans chaque objet qu'elle avait déniché dans ces brocantes qu'elle aimait tant. Je vivais dans un mausolée, qui devenait peu à peu un enfer.

Un matin, après une nouvelle nuit blanche, je me décidais à agir. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je pris rapidement mes dispositions pour mettre ma maison en vente et céder mon cabinet et ma clientèle à un confrère. Je voulais prendre un nouveau départ. Me consacrer pour quelques temps à l'écriture seule, activité qui commençait à devenir lucrative, et qui m'avait toujours apporté un grand plaisir.

C'est comme ça que par un après-midi pluvieux de septembre Holmes me vit débarquer au 221b. avec mes malles. S'il n'en fut pas étonné, après tout il avait semé lui-même les graines de ce renouveau, ma mise en tout cas sembla l'interpeller. Il y avait de quoi à la vérité. Entre ma mine éternellement fatiguée et mes cheveux détrempés je n'étais pas particulièrement à mon avantage. Pire, pour l'homme coquet que j'étais jusqu'à récemment, je ne m'étais pas rasé depuis des jours. En somme je pouvais rivaliser avec le logicien pour ce qui était du manque de soin.

« Eh bien Watson, vous ne vous arrangerez guère. A ce rythme vous serez bientôt plus maigre que moi. Gageons que les petits plats de Mrs. Hudson parviendront à faire quelque chose pour vous. Mrs Hudson ! »

Tandis que j'entendais les pas exaspérés de notre logeuse dans les escaliers, je laissai mon ami s'installer dans ce qui était du temps de notre glorieuse colocation mon fauteuil et me tendre un verre de brandy, que j'avalais d'un trait, appréciant la brûlure autant dans ma gorge que mon estomac.

« Mr. Holmes, je vous saurais gré de ne plus vociférer de la sorte, grogna Mrs. Hudson en entrant dans la pièce, la mine renfrognée. Je ne suis pas à votre service. Et que font ces malles au milieu de l'entrée? Puis-je espérer que vous envisagez de déménager ? »

Dieu que ces cris me firent du bien. Je me sentais tout à fait vivant pour la toute première fois depuis des semaines. La proximité de ces deux personnes que j'aimais tant et l'alcool ingurgité me fouetta le sang et j'eus un petit rire tandis que je sentais mes joues se colorer. C'était une renaissance.

« Oh, docteur Watson ! reprit la brave femme subitement calmée. Quel plaisir de vous voir sorti de chez vous. »

Elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire maternel et serra ma main dans la sienne. Ce contact réchauffa ma misérable carcasse mieux que le plus vif des feux de cheminée.

« Comment vous sentez-vous mon petit ?

- Bien mieux depuis que je suis ici. Merci pour vos visites régulières, je les ai appréciées à leur juste valeur. Mais c'est décidément ici que je me sens le mieux.

- Vous allez vous réinstaller avec nous ?

- Ainsi les malles dont vous vous plaigniez voilà une minutes ne vous auraient pas mis sur la voie Nanny ? se moqua Holmes en nous interrompant. Le connaissant je suis certain qu'il ne dirait pas non à une tasse de thé. »

Elle fusilla son interlocuteur du regard, mais puisque j'étais concerné il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour retrouver le sourire.

« Je vais aller vous préparer cela. Quelques-uns de mes biscuits à la cannelle vous feraient-ils plaisir ?

- Comme toujours, chère Nanny », dis-je avec gratitude.

Je n'allais pas lui signaler bien sûr que je n'avais pas faim, je n'aurais pas voulu gâcher sa joie.

L'intsant d'après j'étais à nouveau seul avec le détective, qui me couvait du regard d'un air satisfait. Une attitude que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Il tira son propre fauteuil en face du mien et se saisit de sa pipe.

« Vous noterez, reprit-il, que ces bagages la gênaient tant qu'ils étaient à moi. Découvrant qu'il s'agissait en fait les vôtres elle n'a plus trouvé à se plaindre.

- Seriez-vous jaloux ? m'amusai-je.

« Si vous saviez, répondit-il d'un ton qui indiquait son profond manque d'intérêt pour l'affaire. J'ai prévu une filature qui devrait être passionnante ce soir. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

Cette invitation était de sa part ce qu'il avait de mieux à offrir et je fus enchanté de l'initiative. Néanmoins je me vis contraint de refuser cette proposition qui aurait autrefois été tellement alléchante. Dans mon état autant mental que physique je craignais n'être rien d'autre qu'un boulet pour lui.

« Une autre fois peut-être, conclus-je donc.

- Ainsi ce n'est pas comme au bon vieux temps, nota-t-il avec une pointe de déception.

- Rien n'est plus comme au bon vieux temps. Holmes, j'ai perdu mon épouse il n'y a pas deux mois, je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre ma vie. Je ne le serai peut-être jamais.

- Que faites-vous là alors ? Ne vous méprenez pas mon vieux, je suis ravi de cette initiative, mais si c'est pour vous complaindre dans votre malheur comme vous le faites depuis le drame, un déménagement n'était probablement pas nécessaire. »

Dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre de tels propos m'auraient terriblement blessé, mais venant de lui je savais qu'il n'y avait nulle méchanceté.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de rester seul. Votre présence quotidienne me manquait, avouai-je dans un souffle, surpris de ma propre audace.

- Et vous m'en voyez ravie. Cet appartement était tristement vide dans vous. C'est ici qu'est votre place, nous le savons tous les deux. »

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Et nous voici en route pour le troisème chapitre ;) Un immense merci pour vos adorables reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme elles sont motivantes :)

ooOoo

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Holmes m'entourait de mille attentions quoi que donnant pourtant toujours l'impression d'en faire le minimum. Il était prévenant avec moi, allant même jusqu'à refuser nombre d'affaires officiellement jugées trop simples mais qu'il aurait accepté faute de mieux en temps normal, simplement pour rester avec moi. De cette façon très vite nous avions recréé l'intimité qui était la notre avant mon mariage. Tout se passait au mieux et j'aurais pu être le plus heureux des hommes pourtant la douleur était toujours là. Chacune de mes nuits était peuplée de cauchemars qui tous avaient le visage de ma Mary et chaque jour je pensais à elle des heures durant, regrettant ce temps où après quelques instants en compagnie du logicien je partais la retrouver. J'avais besoin de la sentir dans mes bras, caresser ses cheveux, baiser son beau visage, lui dire combien je l'aimais. Et dans les moments où j'étais le plus vulnérable je me sentais le désir de lui faire l'amour. Immanquablement ensuite de telles pensées me dégoûtaient étant donné la gravité du contexte. Regretter la tendresse oui, mais le sexe… Comment pouvais-je donc songer à quelque chose d'aussi déplacé ? Mais je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Réflexion que semblait partager mon camarade Mike Stamford, qui lors de l'une de ses visites proposa de me conduire dans l'une des ces maisons de plaisir où quelques livres suffisaient pour avoir de la compagnie, et mieux encore. Un instant j'envisageai l'alternative avant de la décliner finalement. J'avais assassiné mon épouse par la pire des négligences, je ne pouvais de surcroît me permettre de lui être infidèle.

Une nuit qu'il était rentré bien après minuit – lui n'avait pas de scrupules à fréquenter ces palais des plaisirs et pour ce que j'avais compris au fil du temps ce n'était pas ceux dans lesquels officiaient quelques femmes perdues mais bien des hommes – Holmes me trouva à pleurer au beau milieu du salon. Evidemment je n'étais pas fier de moi à cet instant, mais ma souffrance était telle que je ne pouvais me raisonner.

Tandis qu'il soupirait de frustration de me voir ainsi vulnérable j'allais me blottir d'autorité entre ses bras, ne trouvant sur le moment meilleur réconfort. Ses premiers gestes furent gauches puis il se résolut à me serrer contre lui. Je me surpris, le visage enfoui dans son cou, à inspirer son odeur, que je trouvais subitement différente de celle que je lui connaissais. Un instant je me pris à l'imaginer dans ces établissements que la police tolérait à contrecœur, à faire avec un jeune éphèbe ce que moi-même je faisais avec Mary. Etrangement je n'en fus pas choqué. Il avait tant de mépris pour la gente féminine que je ne pouvais l'envisager autrement qu'avec d'autres hommes partageant ses déviances. Et durant toutes ces réflexions au moins je cessai de pleurer.

« Je vous emmènerai là-bas un jour, dit-il soudain. Ainsi vous soulagerez votre corps, vos désirs charnels, sans avoir l'impression de trahir la mémoire de la défunte. »

Je fus surpris qu'il aborde un tel sujet aussi facilement, après tout pareille indiscrétion pouvait le conduire à la disgrâce.

« Oh je vous en prie, reprit-il en me sentant me raidir contre lui, je sais que vous connaissez mon petit penchant pour les corps virils plutôt que les frêles créatures. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas honte. Ceux qui s'en offusquent devraient goûter au moins une fois à ces plaisirs défendus et je puis vous assurer qu'ils changeraient radicalement de point de vue, devenant même des clients assidus de ces bordels qui ne survivent que grâce au secret.

- Je ne doute pas que vous y trouviez votre compte, dis-je, me sentant mieux grâce à l'incongruité d'une telle conversation. Pourtant je ne suis pas comme vous. Une poitrine rebondie a toujours ma préférence.

- C'est ce que je disais, vous devriez essayer pour savoir de quoi vous parlez.

- Il me semble que le moment n'est guère approprié. »

Je m'écartai enfin de lui et essuyai mes yeux tout en allant me planter devant la fenêtre.

« Il faut commencer à vous en remettre, grogna-t-il. Vous apitoyer ainsi sur votre sort et vous complaindre dans votre malheur ne la ramènera pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- Certes non. Je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un qui m'était aussi cher. Je n'ai même jamais aimé alors comprendre ce que vous ressentez… Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que cela vous détruit. Vous devez vous en remettre ou Mary ne restera pas la seule à nous avoir faussé compagnie si prématurément.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle avec tant de légèreté ! D'ailleurs soyez gentil de ne plus prononcer son nom. L'entendre m'arrache le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Si je suis venu ici c'était simplement pour mon confort, il n'a jamais été question que je me remette de quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien ! s'emporta-t-il. Restez donc ainsi, coincé dans une existence qui n'en est pas une, à rédiger quelques histoires sans intérêt pour votre éditeur si peu exigeant. Mais ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous soutenir comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Puisque je n'y comprends rien… Vous vous punissez pour une faute que vous n'avez pas commise. Cela prend tant d'ampleur que vous en êtes absurde ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il me planta là, claquant la porte en quittant la pièce. Abasourdi, je me laissai tomber au sol en pleurant de plus belle. Ses propos m'avaient blessé au-delà de tout limite et j'éprouvais pour lui à cet instant une haine que je ne m'étais pas cru capable de ressentir un jour pour qui que ce soit. Je l'appris plus tard mais c'était ce soir là, tandis que je n'avais que faire de cette amitié, que lui avait pris la décision d'agir et de m'éloigner de Londres.

Bien sûr le lendemain il s'excusa pour la dureté de ses mots et je lui pardonnai bien volontiers mais j'avais la sensation que notre relation n'était plus la même. Comme si je ne pouvais effacer tout à fait la blessure qu'il m'avait infligée par sa franchise toute personnelle. Les jours suivants je restai dans ma chambre plus que d'habitude afin de pouvoir y pleurer ou déprimer à ma guise sans me risquer à attirer les foudres de mon colocataire.

Ce fameux jour de novembre, où la température était des plus clémentes malgré la lourdeur du ciel qui nous surplombait, ce fut donc tôt le matin que Holmes parvint je ne sais par quel miracle à me faire sortir de l'appartement. Sans me douter qu'il me manipulait, comme à son habitude comme d'aucuns diraient, il sut me donner envie de me promener avec quelques descriptions bien senties. Arrivé dans la rue, il profita de ma surprise pour me faire monter de force dans un fiacre, qui immédiatement s'ébranla. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de vociférations de ma part qu'il daigna m'indiquer notre destination.

« Portsmouth, dit-il finalement avec le plus grand naturel.

- Et qu'allons-nous diable faire là-bas ? m'écriai-je.

- Nous prenons quelques vacances.

- Quelques… vacances ? Vous ne prenez jamais de vacances.

- Certes non. Tout comme habituellement je ne change rien à mon quotidien pour aider un ami qui traverse une période de crise. Pourtant je m'adapte.

- Alors c'est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, grognai-je avec mépris. Je me sens très bien à Londres.

- J'ai pensé pourtant que cela pourrait vous faire du bien de changer d'air. Votre arrivée à Baker Street semble avoir eu un effet positif sur votre moral. Un nouveau changement sera certainement plus que bénéfique.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant de m'enlever ?

- Parce que je vous connais Watson. Vous vous seriez opposé à ce projet.

- A juste titre.

- Non, je sais ce qui est bon pour vous alors faites moi un peu confiance. »

A cet instant, à cette remarque je me surpris à le détester. J'avais horreur lorsqu'il jouait les Mr. Je-sais-tout, convaincu d'être certain de ce qui était bon pour moi. C'était d'autant plus déplacé qu'il était tellement inadapté socialement. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce dont j'avais besoins ? Je lui lançai un regard noir pour bien lui montrer mon mécontentement. Mais bien sûr il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que chercher une nouvelle fois à se justifier.

« Ecoutez mon vieux, je l'ai fait pour…

- Oh, taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! »

Surpris, il s'interrompit effectivement, m'interrogeant du regard. Je me contentai pour ma part de tourner la tête, bien décidé à ne plus m'occuper de lui.

Tout le trajet se déroula ainsi lourd de ce silence oppressant. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Holmes qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Pour ma part je tentais au mieux d'ignorer sa présence tout en luttant pour rester un minimum à l'aise.

Après réflexion je dus reconnaître que ce voyage n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Prendre l'air au lieu de rester calfeutrer dans notre petit appartement ne me ferait certainement pas de mal. Mais par fierté je ne comptais l'avouer à voix haute. Inutile de lui donner cette satisfaction, il était bien assez fier de lui en général. Jouer la comédie, surtout en face de lui, ne m'avait jamais été aisé, mais j'étais terriblement motivé. Parce que l'entendre pérorer durant les heures suivantes, coincé dans ce fiacre avec lui, était au-dessus de mes forces. A ce stade je tiquai subitement sur un point de détail et décidai d'un retour temporaire à la civilisation.

« Nous sommes partis pour quoi ? Six heures de voyage au moins. Pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt pris des billets de train, comme n'importe quelle personne civilisée ? »

J'avais dit cela d'un ton froid, toujours sans dénier le regarder.

« J'ai fait selon vos désirs.

- Mes désirs ?

- Vous me répétez depuis des semaines, à chaque fois que je vous propose une sortie, que vous ne voulez pas vous mêler à la foule. Alors j'ai pensé qu'une gare encombrée, un train bondé…

- Oh, soufflais-je, agréablement surpris. Eh bien… j'apprécie l'attention. Mais une fois de plus celle-ci aurait plus de poids s'il n'y avait pas eu le kidnapping.

- Je vous en prie Watson ! Cessez de parler ainsi. Je suis certain que dans quelques jours vous serez tout à fait ravie au contraire de cette initiative de ma part. »

Je n'esquissai pour réponse qu'une moue dédaigneuse et reportai toute mon attention sur la vitre, et le ciel bleu et superbe derrière.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après de longues heures d'un trajet qui me parut durer des semaines, nous arrivâmes enfin. Ma première pensée en quittant enfin le fiacre, ignorant au mieux les cris de protestations de mes jambes restées immobiles trop longtemps, fut que l'endroit était magnifique. Un petit cottage tout à fait élégant, le chemin conduisant à l'entrée entouré de pieds de roses qui avaient dû être superbes durant l'été, des arbres plantés un peu partout, et disséminés ça et là, quoi qu'à une distance respectable pour que je n'ai aucun doute quant au calme de l'endroit, d'autres propriétés tout aussi soignées. Pour parfaire ce tableau, l'odeur de la mer, qui ne devait pas être bien loin, mélange d'iode et de sel, flattait agréablement mes narines. Pour la toute première fois, l'absence de Mary se fit un peu moins intense et j'avais enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer enfin sans entrave, débarrassé d'une partie, quoi que minuscule, du poids qui pesait en permanence sur mes épaules.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu, mais puisqu'il est prêt et que je serai pas mal occupée en début de semaine je ne voulais pas faire ma sadique ;)

La fin voit enfin apparaître les premiers éléments de l'enquêtes qui va occuper un moment nos deux amis. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

ooOoo

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent dans le calme. Comme prévu, quelques jours après notre arrivée je fis mes excuses à Holmes, reconnaissant qu'il avait eu raison de me forcer la main. Dans cet environnement nouveau je me sentais bien et si le souvenir de Mary était évidemment toujours bien là, au moins étais-je en train d'apprendre à vivre avec cette absence. Mon ami sembla satisfait mais n'en fit pas trop pour autant, m'épargnant un "Je vous l'avais bien dit" condescendant, que j'aurais pourtant mérité. L'amélioration de mon moral restait précaire, il en avait parfaitement conscience et se faisait un point d'honneur à demeurer patient à mon égard. Pas plus que moi il n'aurait souhaité que je fasse une rechute, ce qui demeurait toujours une possibilité.

Mes journées se succédaient tranquillement, toujours selon le même modèle. Promenade le matin, maintenant que j'étais à nouveau capable de sortir même si je n'envisageais pas encore de me mêler à la foule, après-midi dans la bibliothèque à lire l'un des nombreux ouvrages devant la cheminée, et soirée en compagnie de Holmes, à l'écouter jouer du violon, qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec nous, bavarder ou jouer aux échecs. De même nous prenions tous nos repas ensemble, l'air marin semblant lui donner de l'appétit. Le reste de la journée j'ignorais à quoi il occupait son temps, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il ne restait que rarement dans la maison. Je ne demandais rien, lui-même ne disait rien, aussi me prêtais-je à nombre de conjectures qui ne pouvaient être vérifiées. Parfois j'imaginais qu'il visitait quotidiennement un amant, la vraie raison pour laquelle il nous avait emmenés ici. Immanquablement, et surtout sans en comprendre la raison, cette hypothèse, quoi que profondément improbable, piquait à chaque fois ma jalousie. D'autres fois, ressassant les propos de certains des hommes de Lestrade, je l'imaginais se prêter à une série de meurtres sanguinaires, profitant qu'il n'était pas à Londres et se confrontait du même coup à une police de campagne encore moins efficace que celle de la capitale selon ses propres aveux. C'était là deux idée absurdes, qui de surcroît ne lui rendait pas justice, laissant entendre qu'il était venu là uniquement pour servir ses propres intérêts plutôt que pour moi. Il prouvait pourtant chaque jour que mes intérêts lui tenaient tout particulièrement à cœur. Alors restait l'explication la plus simple, à savoir qu'il se promène simplement en ville, dans l'espoir qu'une affaire intéressante et prometteuse ne se présente à lui. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé son bonheur mais ne s'en plaignait pourtant pas, ce dont je lui étais infiniment reconnaissant.

Un jour du début du mois de décembre, tandis que le temps se faisait de plus en plus froid, il se passa un évènement qui modifia définitivement mon amitié avec Holmes, même si je mis ensuite longtemps à m'en rendre réellement compte. Dans la matinée, tandis que je pensais Holmes sorti, plutôt que d'aller faire ma promenade quotidienne, la pluie et le vent m'avaient découragé, je décidai d'aller prendre un bain. J'avais quelques heures devant moi, autant donc en profiter.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, j'eus la surprise – à l'instant je ne sus dire si elle était bonne ou mauvaise – de découvrir qu'elle était déjà utilisée. Mon ami était étendu dans la baignoire, reposant dans une eau parfaitement claire qui ne dissimulait rien de sa personne. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise tandis que lui-même ouvrait vivement les yeux. S'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ma venue, il fit néanmoins preuve d'un calme tout à fait malvenu pour moi étant donné les circonstances et ma propre nervosité.

« Watson, quelle bonne surprise ! J'ai néanmoins le regret de vous annoncer que la baignoire est trop petite pour nous deux.

- Je… hum… bien sûr que non », bafouillai-je lamentablement avant de réaliser que ma phrase n'avait aucun sens.

Sans comprendre la raison de mon trouble, j'étais médecin que diable, un corps nu, pas le premier que je voyais, n'aurait pas dû me faire un tel effet, j'inspirai profondément pour me forcer au calme tandis quez le regard amusé de mon ami ne me lâchait pas.

« Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, dis-je finalement, pas peu fier d'être enfin parvenu à formuler une explication cohérente.

- Ni moi non plus, lança-t-il tranquillement en se levant, exposant son anatomie sans le moindre complexe. Je suis rentré transit de froid et bon à essorer, j'ai donc pensé qu'un bain s'imposait. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de vous prévenir.

- Sans importance. Je… Mais que faites-vous ? marmonnai-je, mes yeux s'égarant sur son corps fin sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Je vous laisse la place. L'eau est encore suffisamment chaude. »

Toujours occupé à rassembler mes esprits, je le regardais déambuler dans la pièce, prenant tout son temps pour attraper une serviette. Lui semblait trouver cette situation parfaitement normale, pour ma part, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me sentais troublé au plus haut point, mal à l'aise et ne comprenais pas mes réactions physiques. Cette chaleur qui s'était répandue en moi, mon cœur battant la chamade, tout cela m'apparaissait comme parfaitement inapproprié.

« Vous n'avez pas à être gêné Watson, bien au contraire.

- Mais je…

- Non, ne dites rien. Votre trouble ne nous a échappé ni à l'un ni à l'autre, je pense que pour l'instant il est bien inutile de rajouter quoi que ce soit. »

Prenant tout son temps, il passa une serviette autour de ses épaules, ce qui le dissimulait bien trop selon moi et quitta enfin la pièce, non sans me lancer un regard intense, brûlant d'une passion que je ne lui voyais que rarement.

Désormais seul, il me fallut un moment pour reprendre contenance. Je me dévêtis rapidement pour constater que mes mains tremblaient, puis entrai finalement dans l'eau, dont la température était effectivement encore plus que satisfaisante.

Le calme ambiant rajouté à l'atmosphère surchauffée de la petite pièce m'aida à me détendre. Pourtant, en songeant subitement à la personne qui barbotait dans cette même eau seulement quelques minutes auparavant, mon trouble refit surface avec plus de force que précédemment. Je revoyais sans fin le corps sans défaut de mon ami, qu'il m'avait exposé sans la moindre pudeur. Mes joues s'échauffaient en songeant à ses fesses fermes, ses cuisses puissantes, ses hanches fines… sa chute de rein affolante que j'avais eu la plus grande difficulté à quitter des yeux… et surtout ce sexe épais… Honteux de pareilles pensées, je m'interrompis vivement en poussant un petit cri. Fermant les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher cette fois de nous imaginer installés tous les deux dans cette baignoire, nos deux corps mêlés… Je trouvais cette idées terriblement attirante, trop justement aussi me forçai-je à repousser autant que possible cette pensée absurde et tellement inappropriée. A présent que je commençais véritablement mon travail de deuil je me sentais si seul que j'en venais à éprouver des envies perturbantes. J'étais pathétique !

Je flânai encore un moment dans mon bain me forçant cette fois à penser à des choses agréables puis allai ensuite m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, pas pressé de revoir Holmes et devoir gérer du même coup les conséquences inévitables de notre rencontre fortuite. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais tout fait par la suite pour rester le moins possible en sa compagnie, mais c'était sans compter sur lui.

Effectivement, suite à l'incident de la salle de bain, comme je m'étais pris à l'appeler, il sembla tout faire pour rester coller à moi. Quand j'allais me promener il m'accompagnait, quand j'étais au salon il y était aussi… Il restait pourtant silencieux la plupart du temps, comme s'il se contentait simplement de ma présence. Pour ma part cette soudaine proximité me laissait perplexe. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas mal à l'aise après ce fameux indicent ? Après tout je l'avais vu nu, mais lui semblait s'en moquer royalement. Dans ces conditions, si c'était aussi anecdotique que lui semblait le laissait entendre, pourquoi n'étais-je parvenu à passer outre ? Seul avantage à cette situation, je pensais moins à Mary, ayant d'autres préoccupations. Comme je m'arrêtais sur ce détail, je remarquais que c'était comme un retour à la vie. J'envisageai enfin le futur, même si mon présent célibat et les pensées qui l'accompagnaient me terrifiaient.

Un jour que nous étions tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, Holmes lisant un livre reprenant les différents crimes de la région durant le dernier siècle, moi tentant de me concentrer sur un roman d'aventure, je décidai de l'interroger. Son manque de stimulation intellectuelle, et le fait surtout qu'il le prenne aussi bien, me laissait pantois, je ne pouvais m'en expliquer la raison.

« Comme vous le préconisiez depuis que nous nous connaissons j'ai enfin décidé de m'accorder un peu de repos, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que je le craignais, mais je suppose que votre présence à mes côtés y est pour beaucoup.

- Cela vous correspond si peu, dis-je en éludant volontairement la fin de sa réponse.

- Je suis un homme plein de surprises, vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Et puis je ne suis pas inquiet, continua-t-il en désignant son ouvrage, cette région compte son lot de tueurs en séries, parricides et autres machinations machiavéliques. Tôt ou tard il se produira quelques chose d'intéressant qui balaiera ces semaines d'oisiveté. »

Je me sentis terriblement flatté par cette déclaration, c'était effectivement pour moi qu'il mettait entre parenthèse ses propres désirs, modifiant radicalement ses habitudes et le supportant plutôt bien de surcroît. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répondit avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, le signe que pour lui je n'avais rien besoin de rajouter.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard les évènements semblèrent lui donner raison. La propriétaire de notre cottage, qui vivait elle-même dans une propriété à proximité, vint nous rendre visite un matin. Je l'invitai immédiatement à entrer se réchauffer au salon tant le temps était froid. Elle semblait à cran et tremblait de tous ses membres, détail qui à mon avis ne venait pas uniquement des quelques minutes qu'elle venait de passer dehors. S'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils, elle détailla un instant tout ce qui l'entourait et je me félicitai secrètement pour ma lutte constante contre les mauvaises habitudes de Holmes. Si je l'avais laissé encombrer ce salon comme l'était celui de Baker Street, il y avait fort à parier que la femme ici présente, qui semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, nous aurait renvoyé de chez elle sans autre forme de procès. Je lui proposai à boire, mais elle déclina d'un geste nerveux tandis qu'à quelques pas Holmes la fixait avec le plus grand intérêt.

« La maison vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle. Vous avez choisi la bonne saison pour être au calme, même si le temps n'est pas clément. En été les touristes nous envahissent.

- Je doute que vous ayez bravé ce froid et pris le risque de vous rompre le cou sur le verglas simplement pour vous assurer que nous sommes bien installés, l'interrompit le détective d'un ton égal.

- Non, c'est vrai, je… J'ai besoin de vous Mr. Holmes. »

Je sursautai en comprenant que c'en était fini de notre tranquillité, et Holmes aussi, en témoignait la lueur d'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je vous écoute, dit-il en s'installant en face de notre visiteuse tout en allumant sa pipe.

- Il y en a une autre, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

- Une autre ? Une autre fois ? »

Holmes me fit taire d'un geste sec de la main. Et effectivement notre interlocutrice reprit rapidement.

« Depuis quelques mois plusieurs jeunes filles ont disparu sans laisser de trace. Hier il y en a eu une nouvelle. La police enquête bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, mais en vain. Et puisque vous êtes là… J'ai moi-même une sœur de seize ans et penser qu'elle pourrait être la prochaine… Je suis terrifiée. J'ai conscience qu'il y a peu de chance pour que vous les retrouviez vivantes mais si vous pouviez au moins identifier le coupable, tout le monde ici serait soulagé. C'est devenu invivable vous comprenez. »

Fixant mon compagnon, je pus voir son expression changer à mesure que notre interlocutrice s'exprimait. Au début il écoutait avec un intérêt modéré, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois en effet que l'on venait nous consulter pour des broutilles, mais son visage s'était peu à peu éclairé, ses yeux s'animant d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien. Il était dans son élément, de même que moi d'une certaine manière.

« Tout à fait intéressant, marmonna Holmes, pensif, après de longues minutes d'un silence que je n'osai cette fois interrompre. Vous avez bien fait de venir Mrs. Singer. Je vais aller rencontrer la famille de cette pauvre âme, afin de récolter des informations sur ses habitudes… Watson, venez-vous ? »

A cette question je me levai d'un geste autoritaire, montrant du même coup que ma motivation ne faiblissait pas.

« Bien sûr que oui.

- Fort bien, reprit le détective avec un sourire satisfait dans ma direction. Mrs. Singer, nous ne vous retenons pas. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de mon ami et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Je pus voir à son expression que Holmes semblait profondément surpris, presque choqué, d'un tel geste, lui qui en bon gentleman anglais faisait montre de réserve en toute circonstance. J'eus le plus grand mal à me retenir de rire devant cette situation incongrue. Pour ma part j'appréciais cette femme, qui m'avait fait bonne impression dès notre première rencontre. Néanmoins, et je le déplorais, je posais sur elle un regard tout à fait asexué, ne m'arrêtant à aucun moment pour détailler son physique pourtant agréable, ce que je faisais pourtant toujours habituellement, quoi qu'en tout bien tout honneur, lorsque je me trouvais avec une femme. J'étais veuf et toutes les autres femmes semblaient avoir du même coup perdu tout attrait à mes yeux. Je m'efforçais en revanche de me dissimuler à moi-même qu'un corps d'homme quelques jours plus tôt m'avait mis en émoi.

Une enquête, la première pour moi depuis si longtemps, voilà qui pourrait me détourner de mes pensées, mes tourments. J'étais donc au moins aussi ravi que mon camarade.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sur ce coup-là, chapitre un peu court et coupure à la fin un peu bidon, c'est parce que la suite sera particulièrement longue, j'ai donc essayé d'interrompre au mieux ;) La suite arrive dans quelques jours.

Merci mille fois pour vos adorables reviews, c'était un plaisir à lire :)

ooOoo

La visite chez la famille de la jeune disparue me laissa passablement déprimé. Une famille normale, gentille même, confrontée à un tel drame, c'était injuste et cruel. Mes activités, autant mon travail officiel de médecin que ces enquêtes, me menaient bien trop souvent à me frotter au malheur. Et j'en avais assez. Peut-être parce que j'avais perdu moi aussi ce qui m'était essentiel, je me sentais plus sensible à leur situation. Holmes pour sa part était resté comme toujours durant l'entretien parfaitement froid, et une part de moi lui en voulu pour cela. Comme s'il ne comprenait la détresse ni de cette famille ni la mienne. Pour ma part, tandis que mon ami les interrogeait sur les habitudes de leur fille, j'étais ému par la dignité. Pour les autres enfants, pour l'espoir qui demeurait encore, ils tentaient de préserver les apparences. Je ne les en trouvais que plus touchants.

Le père était pêcheur, la mère faisait des travaux de couture pour les habitants du quartier, leur petite Eleanor suivait jusque-là une scolarité brillante. Quant à leurs deux jeunes fils, ils ne semblaient guère comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Si les parents faisaient justement tout pour les préserver, leurs regards empreints de détresse, douloureux, me mit profondément mal à l'aise. Et malgré leur gentillesse à notre égard et leur volonté de nous aider – même si de ce point de vue le détective ne fut guère satisfait de leurs réponses apportés à ses questions – je fus heureux de quitter enfin leur domicile. Je fis alors part de mon malaise à mon ami, mais celui-ci était déjà tout entier tourné vers l'enquête et se fichait de ce qu'il appelait de simples détails.

Comme la jeune fille avait disparu sur le chemin qui la ramenait de l'école, nous le suivîmes à notre tour, Holmes tentant de trouver des traces intéressantes. Mais tellement de monde avait marché dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol que tout n'était que bouillie sale de laquelle il n'y avait rien à exploiter. Pour la forme nous interrogeâmes quelques habitants mais personne ne semblait avoir rien vu au moment des faits. En clair nous n'avions rien, pourtant le détective semblait serein lorsque nous rentrâmes chez nous tandis que la nuit tombait.

Toute la nuit, tremblant de froid, je fus animé de cauchemars délirants, le tout dans des ténèbres effrayantes. La fièvre me gagnait lentement et mettait mon cerveau en ébullition, rendant mes rares moments de sommeil angoissants et certainement pas reposants. Dans mon délire j'en vins à appeler mon épouse, souhaitant de tout mon cœur sentir la fraîcheur de ses doigts sur mon visage brûlant et moite. Son absence ne m'était jamais apparue plus douloureuse, plus cruelle. Ma douce Mary qui savait si bien veiller sur moi alors même que je n'avais su lui rendre la pareille. Il me semblait que j'en payais finalement le prix.

Alerté par mes claquements de dents, Holmes me rejoignit dans la chambre. L'esprit brouillé, sa présence m'apparut lointaine, presque fantomatique. De ses actes je n'eus que de vagues perceptions. Des paroles réconfortantes murmurées, quelques gorgées d'eau qu'il me força à avaler, un linge humide appliqué sur mon front et surtout un corps chaud qui se blottit contre moi, calmant peu à peu mes frissons, m'apaisant même. Et le sommeil qui me gagna alors fut enfin serein.

Lorsque je me réveillai dans la matinée, je ne me sentais guère mieux. Ma tête était lourde, ma poitrine oppressée et j'étais terriblement faible. Constatant que j'étais seul, je crus avoir rêvé la présence de mon ami auprès de moi, mais le linge tombé sur mon oreiller me démontra que je n'avais pas imaginé son assistance.

« Holmes ? » appelai-je laborieusement d'une voix enrouée.

Seul un silence angoissant me répondit et je me sentis terriblement seul. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mon compagnon avait enfin une enquête digne de lui à se mettre sous la dent, dans ces conditions il n'avait certainement eu aucune intention de se transformer en garde-malade. Déjà que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas en temps normal, alors dans ce contexte… Pourtant sa présence à mes côtés cette nuit… Il était venu, sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit et avait su me soulager. J'avais le souvenir fugace de son souffle chaud sur ma peau tandis qu'il murmurait à mon oreille, et le contact de ses doigts sur mon visage…Avec le recul, parce que sur le moment j'étais loin d'avoir eu les idées claires, je jugeais cette proximité troublante. Mon corps réagissait avec du retard certes, mais réagissait tout de même. La chair de poule me gagna tandis qu'une chaleur montait de mon bas-ventre. Imaginer Holmes allongé contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras… Je repoussai violemment ces pensées en grognant, m'insultant mentalement. Il n'avait fait cela que dans le but de m'aider, en toute amitié, de la même façon que je l'avais veillé bien souvent lorsqu'il était blessé. Et moi je salissais cela de quelques pensées impures.

Je mis cette réaction inappropriée sur le compte de ma fièvre et décidai de ne plus y penser. Après quelques minutes à me vider la tête, je constatai d'un regard que Holmes, avant de filer, avait eu un ultime geste à mon égard. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait, outre un pichet d'eau, un verre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressé, un pot de miel, qui serait parfait pour soulager ma gorge douloureuse, et quelques toasts beurrés. Ainsi je n'avais pas besoin de gagner le rez-de-chaussée, voilà qui m'arrangeait.

Quoi que n'ayant guère d'appétit, je me forçai à manger, autant parce que cela ne pourrait que hâter ma guérison que pour ne pas décevoir Holmes à son retour. Après tout ce genre d'attentions de sa part ne lui ressemblait guère, autant donc encourager cette nouvelle tendance.

Je combattis cette mauvaise fièvre trois jours durant. Par moment, lors de crises particulièrement brutales, dans mes délires j'en venais à espérer périr ironiquement de la même manière que feu mon épouse, ultime façon de payer pour mes fautes. Pourtant je tenais bon, mais ne dit-on pas que l'instinct de survie est plus fort que tout ? Je luttai donc au mieux, épaulé en cela par un Holmes préoccupé. Certes, ne changeant rien à ses habitudes lorsqu'il enquête sur une affaire, il passait ces trois journées dehors, mais le soir venu il me veillait. S'il ne s'allongea plus près de moi – ce que je redoutais autant que je l'espérais pourtant – il passait son temps dans un fauteuil près de mon lit, y dormant même. Si la femme de charge s'occupait comme à son habitude de la préparation de nos repas, c'était lui qui m'apportait mes plateaux, s'assurant de quelques encouragements que je me nourrisse correctement. Ensuite il me faisait la lecture, se plongeant dans des histoires rocambolesques qui n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Quand je tentais de l'interroger sur ses découvertes quant à l'enquête, invariablement il me répondait que je n'étais pas en état. Je savais combien cela pouvait lui en coûter, lui qui généralement appréciait pérorer devant moi. Mais mon bien-être lui importait davantage semblait-il. J'étais touché de cette sollicitude. Et plus que jamais, lorsqu'ensuite le jour je me retrouvais seul, je m'interrogeais sur mes sentiments à son égard. Il était mon ami bien sûr, mon meilleur ami. Néanmoins je ne pouvais nier le trouble qui me prenait de plus en plus souvent en sa présence. Il y avait toujours la même admiration, le même attachement, mais une forme d'attirance, ô combien terrifiante, avait vu le jour et ne me lâchait plus. L'envisager alors comme un simple camarade se faisait difficile. Le nier devenait malaisé, malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Sa simple présence m'apaisait autant qu'elle me perturbait. Parce que la gêne était là et ne me lâchait plus. Et si je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom sur mes sentiments à son égard – même s'il m'était d'avis que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps – j'étais certain en tout cas qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas appropriés. Alors j'y faisais face de mon mieux tout en m'appliquant à me dissimuler. Avec sa clairvoyance habituelle il n'aurait plus manqué que Holmes devine, et comprenne mieux que moi pour faire bonne mesure, ce que j'avais en tête. Je n'aurais alors certainement plus donné très cher de notre amitié.

Lorsque nous estimâmes l'un et l'autre que j'étais suffisamment remis, je quittais enfin mon lit pour m'installer plutôt dans le salon, devant un vigoureux feu de cheminée.

« Watson, désormais que vous êtes tiré d'affaire je peux vous dire que je suis soulagé. J'étais terriblement inquiet ces derniers jours. Nous sommes bien placés étant donné votre passif pour savoir qu'une mauvaise fièvre peut s'avérer dramatique. Mais vous allez bien à présent.

- J'ai eu plus de chance que mon épouse », dis-je tristement.

En même temps je n'avais guère de mérite, je n'avais combattu qu'un mauvais rhume, là où elle avait vu ses poumons s'affaiblir de jour en jour.

Tandis que je me perdais dans ce passé douloureux je puis voir mon ami, satisfait jusque-là, sombrer dans la mélancolie tandis que son visage se fermait. Je réalisai pour la toute première fois combien ma propre souffrance trouvait écho chez lui tant nous étions proches. Je me forçai donc à me reprendre, démarche salvatrice autant pour moi qu'elle ne l'était pour lui semblait-il.

« Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être venu à bout de cette fière, repris-je d'un ton que j'espérais léger. A ce propos je me dois de vous remercier. Votre présence m'a été d'un grand réconfort alors même que les quelques heures sans vous paraissaient terriblement mornes.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais. Vous savez combien je vous estime. »

Auparavant ces paroles m'auraient paru simplement empreintes de gentillesse, mais au vu de mes tourments intérieurs je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver des sous-entendus dans chacun de ses mots. Et si finalement je m'étais fourvoyé jusque-là et qu'il avait toujours vu en moi bien plus qu'un ami ? Cela aurait expliqué bien des choses. Son aversion passée pour Mary et ses plans pour faire échouer mon mariage notamment. Ou alors il avait simplement agi par égoïsme, ce que j'avais toujours pensé jusque-là… Une nouvelle fois mes pensées s'embrouillaient et nulle fièvre à tenir pour responsable désormais. Je devais absolument changer de sujet ou il aurait tôt fait de lire en moi comme je le redoutais tant.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la suite, comme promis plus longue que le chapitre précédent ;) On va voir l'enquête progresser un peun donc rien de bien guimauve sur ce coup-là, mais pas d'inquiétude on y reviendra vite XD

Un grand merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, qui sont une éternelle source de motivations :)

ooOoo

« A présent dites-moi, lançais-je, qu'en est-il de cette enquête ? »

Immédiatement je sus que j'avais visé juste, il n'y avait qu'à voir le visage de mon ami s'éclairer.

« J'ai découvert quelques petites choses intéressantes. En fait j'ai mis votre alitement à profit pour me consacrer à un travail de recherche harassant. J'ai fouillé les archives de la police et celles de la ville pour mettre finalement à jour un détail qui mériterait d'être approfondi. Depuis les trois dernières années onze jeunes filles, ayant toutes entre treize et dix-huit ans, ont été portée disparues.

- Aucune n'a été retrouvée ? m'enquis-je, horrifié.

- Aucune. Ce qui est singulier, vous le noterez.

- La police a-t-elle eu un suspect ?

- Plusieurs même. Au moins à six reprises le père de la victime à lui-même été suspecté. L'un d'entre eux, un veuf qui n'avait plus que sa fille jusqu'à sa disparition, n'a pas supporté pareille accusation en plus du drame qu'il vivait et s'est donné la mort. Le responsable de l'enquête y a vu là une preuve de culpabilité pour tous les autres enlèvements, jusqu'à ce que quatre mois plus tard une autre disparition similaire ne soit signalée.

- Quelle horreur ! m'écriai-je. Y a-t-il eu au moins quelques indices probants pouvant aujourd'hui être exploités ?

- Nous sommes à la campagne, rappela le détective comme si ce détail pouvait tout expliquer. Une fois les proches innocentés, ces policiers aussi peu expérimentés que débordés ont tout bonnement piétiné à chaque fois. La population, apeurée comme on peut l'imaginer, s'est lancée dans sa propre chasse aux sorcières à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui n'a eu pour seule conséquence que de conduire à l'accident douteux et fatal de celui qui était considéré comme l'idiot du village. Une pauvre âme aussi peu dangereuse que vous et moi. Mais vous connaissez l'aversion des bonnes gens pour les êtres différents. J'en fais moi-même les frais parfois. Parce qu'il n'était à l'aise qu'avec les enfants, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'était pas plus éveillé qu'eux, qu'il bégayait et vivait comme un miséreux, il était le coupable idéal. La misérable cabane dans laquelle il survivait tant bien que mal a été incendiée une nuit. Il était à l'intérieur bien sûr. »

Je frissonnai à ce dernier détail, autant pour l'horreur des propos que l'apparente froideur de mon ami tandis qu'il les exposait.

« La police a conclu à un accident dont il fut jugé seul responsable. Mais le bidon d'alcool retrouvé à proximité me fait pencher vers une toute autre hypothèse… Et évidemment après ce drame tous se sont sentis en sécurité jusqu'à la disparition suivante.

- J'ai toujours dit que cette tendance à se faire justice soi-même ne pouvait être source que de drames, soupirai-je.

- Tendance néanmoins compréhensible quand les autorités restent inefficaces. A plus forte raison dans ce cas qu'une personne n'a de cesse d'attiser ce désir de s'autoproclamer justicier chez cette populace effrayée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que pour ma part je tiens un suspect tout à fait crédible.

- Holmes, vous êtes sérieux ?

- En douteriez-vous ?

- C'est un peu prématuré tout de même. A plus forte raison si vous vous êtes contenté jusque-là d'un simple travail de recherches.

- Ce qui démontre une fois de plus, si besoin est, mon talent.

- Et si vous cessiez à présent de pérorer pour aller plutôt au but ? » dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement.

Je savais combien il aimait tout ce spectacle, cette mise en scène, comme si son génie indéniable avait besoin de toutes ces fioritures pour briller davantage. Cette fois pourtant ma curiosité l'emportait sur ma patience.

« Peter Outbridge, dit donc mon ami.

- Peter Outbridge ?

- Watson, dois-je vous rappeler combien j'ai horreur de vous entendre répéter ainsi mes propos, c'est exaspérant.

- Holmes, grognai-je d'un ton tout sauf aimable.

- Peter Outbridge et sa sœur Elizabeth se sont installés dans la ville à peine quelques semaines avant la première disparition. Et non, ne me parlez pas de coïncidence parce que je ne fais que commencer. Riches, ils passent pour des bienfaiteurs aux yeux des habitants, généreux et présents à chaque évènement mondain. Il y a quelques mois Outbridge a promis une récompense substantielle à qui aiderait la police à trouver le responsable.

- Pareille démarche ne devrait-elle pas au contraire le disculper d'office ?

- C'est le but sans aucun doute. L'homme qui enlève ces jeunes filles veut justement que vous pensiez cela. Vous êtes si prévisible mon cher. »

Je grimaçai en me fustigeant pour ma naïveté.

« Et c'est tout ? m'enquis-je. C'est tout de même léger.

- Ces individus ont laissé entendre qu'ils vivaient avant cela à Londres. Or un télégramme à Lestrade m'a permis d'apprendre qu'aucun Peter Outbridge pas plus qu'une Elizabeth n'ont jamais vécu dans la capitale.

- Ils ont donc bien quelque chose à cacher, mais…

- Vous vouliez savoir il me semble, alors laissez-moi finir. J'ai donc questionné le chef de la police locale, qui point de vue talent ne peut pas prétendre à faire rougir nos amis déjà pas malins de Scotland Yard. Il s'avère que notre homme s'intéresse de près aux investigations, n'hésitant jamais à donner son avis. Quand je me suis interroger à voix haute sur la signification d'une telle conduite, qui peut apparaître suspecte vous êtes d'accord avec moi je suppose, je me suis entendu répondre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un mécène préoccupé de sa communauté. Dès qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu les gens sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi. »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton outrageusement dramatique qui aurait pu m'amuser, pourtant je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. Nous avions vu plus d'une fois l'argent comme mobile des pires barbaries, tout comme nombre de personnalités se sortaient d'accusations pourtant bienfondés. L'argent fait tourner le monde, il en a toujours été ainsi.

« Holmes, je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce dernier point, mais il faut admettre que vos preuves demeurent légères.

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Outbridge vit ici depuis plusieurs années et n'a eu depuis lors aucune romance connue, menant une vie parfaitement chaste.

- Il est peut-être tout simplement discret.

- Dans une communauté comme celle-ci ? Je n'y crois guère. D'autant qu'avec sa popularité plus d'une jeune femme serait fière de se montrer à ses bras, quitte à risquer la disgrâce. Il ne serait pas le premier. Non, nous savons l'un et l'autre qu'un homme a des besoins auxquels il doit se soumettre malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Alors à moins qu'il n'entretienne une relation contre nature avec cette sœur qui vit avec lui…

- Holmes ! » grognai-je avec un frisson de dégoût.

Mon dieu, comment pouvait-il aborder un tel sujet avec pareille légèreté ?

« Ou alors, reprit mon ami sans se préoccuper outre mesure de ma réaction, il fait ce qu'il faut pour que sa conduite demeure secrète.

- Vous pensez que… qu'il enlève ses filles pour les… violer ?

- Et pourquoi cela vous surprend-il autant ? Nous avons eu affaire à ce type d'individus plus d'une fois.

- Certes. Pourtant vous avez dit vous-même qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à attirer les femmes qu'il désire.

- Certains hommes trouvent davantage leur plaisir dans la force, la violence. Tout son argent et son rang ne pourraient lui apporter le frisson caractéristique éprouvé à soumettre tout à fait une personne. La terreur éprouvée par sa victime est le plus souvent ce qui pousse de tels individus à agir, or pour cela nul rapport consentant. »

Cette fois ses propos me mirent profondément mal à l'aise. Cette capacité qu'il avait à entrer dans la tête des pires monstres, comprenant leurs motivations, avait quelque chose de malsain. Pour en parler aussi bien, avait-il expérimenté ces choses ? Après tout j'ignorais tellement de choses de lui que j'étais bien en droit d'en douter. Plus d'une fois lorsqu'il tenait pareil discours ou se montrait simplement incapable de ressentir la moindre forme d'empathie je me prenais à imaginer les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire en devenant semblable à ces monstres qu'il avait toujours traqué jusque-là. Et je me demandais alors quelle serait ma réaction. Sa trahison me détruirait certainement aussi bien qu'elle aurait raison de toutes ses victimes.

« Psychologie de base, reprit-il comme pour me tranquilliser. Ces criminels sont souvent faits sur le même modèle. Quelques lectures bien choisies sont suffisantes pour ensuite les cerner. »

Je hochai lentement la tête, ravi de cette explication qui me permettait de rejeter au loin une nouvelle fois mes doutes et mes questionnements le concernant. Bien sûr, ses lectures, ses rencontres avec les criminels de tout poil et évidemment son intelligence hors du commun étaient amplement suffisants pour lui permettre de monter un profil psychologique cohérent. C'était d'ailleurs là selon lui une science qui avait de l'avenir.

« Est-ce tout cette fois ? » m'enquis-je avec quelques hésitations.

Je demeurais sceptique et entendais bien le lui dire, mais comme de coutume avec lui je voulais procéder avec prudence.

« Je suis allé voir leur demeure hier au soir, me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tout seul ? m'écriai-je vivement. Holmes, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous lancer dans ce genre d'aventures sans moi ? »

Mon rôle d'ami, d'assistant, m'amenait bien souvent à veiller sur lui, à l'empêcher de se fourrer parfois volontairement dans les pires ennuis, or c'était quelques chose qui me tenait à cœur, d'autant plus depuis le fiasco de Reichenbach. Qu'il me mettre volontairement des bâtons dans les roues m'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Vous étiez à l'article de la mort Watson. Vous entraîner là-dedans dans ces conditions aurait été criminel. De toute façon je n'ai pris aucun risque. Je voulais simplement me faire une idée des lieux si d'aventure je dois m'y introduite, avec votre assistance cela va de soit. Notre bonhomme est justement sorti à ce moment-là et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un pub à quelques lieux de là. Je puis vous assurer que le bougre n'a pas la conscience tranquille. »

Je fermai les yeux sur cette expédition qui contredisait totalement son "De toute façon je n'ai pris aucun risque" mais n'en pensais pas moins. J'étais tellement habitué avec lui de toute façon.

Tandis qu'il fumait en silence je pris quelques minutes pour repenser à toute sa belle théorie, pesant soigneusement chaque point qu'il avait soulevé.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve substantielle mon vieux, dis-je finalement. Votre intime conviction certes mais cela ne pèse pas bien lourd. Il se mêle de l'enquête en effet, peut-être est-il effectivement soucieux du bien de sa communauté. Il n'a pas d'amie connue ? Certains hommes aime payer pour cela or personne ne voudrait assumer au grand jour faire appel à des prostituées, vous être bien placé pour le savoir. Il a menti sur sa présence à Londres avant de venir ici ? Cacher quelque chose ne témoigne pas forcément d'un crime. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux par le passé. »

Il me lança un regard sombre et je compris que je l'avais vexé, sinon blessé. Je me faisais l'avocat du diable parce que cela m'apparaissait nécessaire dans ces circonstances, afin qu'il accepte de réviser son jugement si nécessaire. Bien sûr j'avais l'habitude qu'il ait raison, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait si peu de preuves, j'en étais déstabilisé.

« Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il en rassemblant l'extrémité de ses doigts. Vous argumentez tel un homme de loi. Avez-vous été engagé pour le défendre devant la cour ?

- La cour ? Holmes, avec ce que vous avez là il n'y aura même pas de quoi lui passer les menottes. Ce n'est en aucun cas une critique, je veux simplement que vous en ayez conscience.

- Je comprends. Mais votre démarche est inutile, je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir terminé mes investigations. Je tiens désormais un suspect et j'enquête. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien, Peter et Elizabeth Outbridge donnent un bal dans leur résidence demain soir à l'occasion de Noël. Ce sera l'occasion rêvée. Serez-vous assez remis pour m'accompagner ?

- Je viendrai quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter.

- Parfait. »

Immédiatement sa déception quant à ma réaction première disparue. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait une enquête passionnante, moi qui reprenais mon rôle de fidèle compagnon toujours prêt à lui prêter main forte, et plus de rivale depuis que j'étais veuf. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Et je devais m'en réjouir moi aussi. Plutôt aller de l'avant que végéter, des souvenirs plein la tête. Or mon amitié avec Holmes était ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

« A propos de Noël, dis-je alors. Le réveillon est dans quatre jours, nous pourrions peut-être songer à organiser quelque chose. Je sais que vous n'êtes guère porté sur ce genre de fête, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir combien cela compte pour moi…

- Ne vous en faites très cher, j'ai déjà tout prévu avec notre femme de charge.

- Vous ? m'étonnai-je.

- Cela vous surprend ? Oui, c'est vrai, il y a de quoi, rajouta-t-il avec un petit rire à mon hochement de tête. Mais cette année fut riche en émotions et autres drames pour vous, je voulais donc vous montrer mon indéfectible soutient de cette façon.

- Oh, soufflai-je en rougissant. Merci, j'apprécie. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

J'étais terriblement étonné par sa démarche, lui qui habituellement ne portait aucun intérêt aux fêtes de fin d'année, se moquant même de moi et mon souci du détail quand j'organisais chaque évènement. J'avais bien conscience qu'il se fichait de Noël aussi bien que les autres fois, c'était avant tout donc bien de moi qu'il se préoccupait et pour cela je lui étais reconnaissant. Ces derniers mois, tandis que je déclinais il m'avait apporté son soutient infaillible, celui là même que l'on est en droit d'attendre de la part d'un ami mais qui le concernant est plutôt rare. Désormais que j'allais mieux, que je commençais à revivre, il ne m'abandonnait pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

Ce fut sur cette note positive que j'allai me coucher, me sentant heureux et léger comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Ironiquement j'eus malgré tout du mal à m'endormir, songeant, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, à mon compagnon. J'appréciais ses attentions à mon égard mais je n'en étais pas moins troublé. J'en étais à croire qu'il agissait de cette façon pour d'autres raisons que l'amitié qui nous unissait, y voyant des signes d'une attirance quelconque pour ma personne. Cette attirance présumée qui m'effrayait autant que je la souhaitais. Et je finissais peu à peu par devenir fou à ressasser ces pensées incohérentes.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un noueavu chapitre. Comme promis nos deux héros se rendent donc à ce fameux mal, mais j'ai la sensation que vous risquez d'être déçus. Certaines espéraient les voir danser, mais n'oublions pas qu'ils sont là pour le travail, il n'y aura donc pas de scène se rapprochant à la fameuse danse de "Games of shadows". Mais ne vous en faites pas, dans les prochains chapitres on reviendra tout de même à l'évolution de leur relation ;)

Sinon, un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais je pense qu'on ne le dit jamais assez, j'adore lire chacun de vos petits mots, c'est à chaque fois un immense plaisir pour moi. Merci donc!

ooOoo

La journée du lendemain se déroula dans le calme le plus parfait. Encore un peu faible, je préférai me reposer en prévision de la soirée, je restai donc dans le salon, confortablement installé sur le divan près de la cheminée. Je ne vis plus Holmes après le petit-déjeuner, mais ne m'en inquiétai pas outre mesure. A présent qu'il avait cette nouvelle enquête pour l'occuper il avait de quoi faire. Pour ma part, j'étais heureux de reprendre cette activité à ses côtés. Depuis le deuil qui m'avait frappé je n'avais plus eu le courage de l'assister et je réalisai tout à coup combien cela m'avait manqué. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais l'affaire qui nous attendait serait particulièrement sordide, me faisant basculer dans les pires horreurs tout en me forçant à modifier ma conception de l'homme et du mal en général, mais à cet instant j'étais encore serein, abordant ce qui nous attendait avec une confiance absolue dans les heures à venir.

Ravi de renouer le temps d'une soirée à un évènement mondain malgré les circonstances particulières, le moment venu j'allais m'apprêter avec soin. C'était un plaisir que d'avoir des projets, à plus forte raison en compagnie de Holmes. Pourtant il était clair que celui-ci considérait cette soirée comme uniquement professionnelle. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit au salon quand il fut temps de partir je remarquai qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, ne s'était même pas rasé. Mais après tout c'était ainsi qu'il était le plus séduisant… Et l'instant d'après je fus mortifié d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Séduisant ? Comment pouvais-je penser à lui en pareils termes ?

J'eus la très nette impression, et bien désagréable au demeurant, que son regard acéré me traversait de part en part, découvrant tout de mon trouble et ses raisons. Tandis qu'un grand sourire moqueur naissait sur ses lèvres, je baissai les yeux en rougissant.

« Vous êtes superbe John ! Vous savez, par votre mise parfaite, votre visage si agréable, vous n'avez rien à envier à ces hommes qui font commerce de leurs charmes. Nous serions plus d'un à tuer pour faire de vous notre favori. »

Je sentis mon visage me brûler désagréablement et un instant je faillis lui hurler de se taire. Comment pouvais-je gérer mes pensées sordides alors que lui passait son temps à tenir pareils propos ambigus ? Parce que dans sa bouche il était clair que cette fois encore c'était un compliment. D'aucun aurait été vexé à se voir comparé à ces professionnels de la luxure, mais lui qui fréquentait les établissements les plus chics et voyait les garçons les mieux faits, parlait avec spontanéité et honnêteté, je ne devais donc qu'en éprouver une certaine fierté.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le domaine des Outbridge je fus estomaqué. Moi qui aimais l'ambiance se rattachant à Noël, j'en avais pour mon argent. Guirlandes autour de la porte d'entrée, bougies brûlant derrière chaque fenêtre des deux étages et chants de Noël provenant de l'intérieur, nous étions immédiatement dans l'ambiance. L'intérieur justement était plus somptueux encore, constatai-je lorsqu'un valet en livrée nous fit entrer. Guirlandes, bougies, sapin richement décoré et feuilles de gui accrochées ça et là… Le séjour était superbe. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'une des branches de gui, j'en vins à souhaiter entraîner Holmes au-dessous, avec tout ce qu'impliquait cette tradition. Je rejetai néanmoins bien vite cette idée absurde quoi que sans prendre le temps de m'appesantir. En effet, celui qui devait être notre hôte vint nous accueillir, tendant les bras vers nous en un geste jovial, un sourire avenant le visage.

« Et vous devez être messieurs Holmes et Watson, lança-t-il gaiement en nous serrant vigoureusement la main tour à tour. Mrs. Singer m'a prévenu de votre venue. Vous n'imaginez pas ma fierté de recevoir deux hommes tels que vous. Docteur Watson, les récits de vos enquêtes enchantent mes soirées en solitaire au coin du feu. Vous êtes une vedette. »

Je le remerciai maladroitement, ravi quoi que gêné d'attirer autant de compliments. Holmes pour sa part semblait tout simplement ennuyé. Il tolérait mes écrits, appréciait même la petite célébrité qui était la sienne, mais avait en horreur ce déballage d'éloges qui frisait bien souvent l'hypocrisie. Me rappelant pourquoi nous étions ici, quoi que la bonne ambiance générale ait de quoi détourner mon attention, je me prêtai à un examen plus attentif de l'homme en face de moi, qui nous faisait à présent par le menu le détail des victuailles proposées dans un coin de la pièce. Grand, les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, une élégante moustache parfaitement taillée, le sourire facile, un visage pâle aux traits délicats et des manières délicieuses, il était parfaitement charismatique et se faisait un devoir de mettre son interlocuteur à l'aise, quand bien même il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes comment c'était notre cas. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi les voisins le tenaient en si haute estime. Un charme raffiné, fonctionnant aussi bien sur la gente féminine que les hommes j'en étais certain, émanait de sa personne avec une telle force qu'il semblait bien difficile de lui résister.

Un autre détail pourtant m'interpella. Ses yeux, quoi que grands et pétillants, me mirent parfaitement mal à l'aise tandis qu'ils se posaient sur moi, semblant me sonder aussi intensément que le faisait Holmes si souvent. Ce regard m'apparaissait faux, glacial même, comme si l'âme qu'il abritait n'était que ténèbres.

Ma gorge s'asséchant tout à fait, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre qu'écourter au plus vite cet entretien qui désormais sonnait faux. Mais mon trouble sembla échapper à notre interlocuteur.

« Il faut absolument que je vous présente ma sœur. Elle va être aux anges. »

Tandis qu'il se détournait, certainement pour chercher la fameuse Miss Outbridge, j'envisageai un instant de fuir, mais une brève pression sur le bras m'en empêcha. Me tournant vers Holmes, je n'eus besoin de parole pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je devais encore faire quelques efforts de politesse, me plier avec bonne grâce aux usages des présentations si je ne voulais éveiller les soupçons. Ayant toute confiance en mon ami malgré les circonstances, je fis donc ce qu'il attendait de moi.

L'instant d'après je vis une femme tout à fait superbe venir dans notre direction. Si les années avaient quelque peu marqué ses traits, notamment au coin des yeux et des lèvres qu'elle avait pleines, elle n'en était pas moins d'une beauté rare. La taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds soyeux ramenés en un chignon élégant et vêtue avec un soin tout particulier, elle était sans nul doute la femme la plus séduisante de l'assistance. Pourtant je ne m'extasiais sur sa beauté qu'un bref instant avant que le malaise éprouvé déjà en face de son frère ne me reprenne avec force. Dans ces yeux ci également, aussi beaux soient-ils, je pouvais voir cette même froideur. Je n'y comprenais rien. Cette femme souriait, nous parlait avec entrain, mais je ne ressentais rien d'autre que le plus profond malaise face à elle.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois essuyé moult compliments, pour lesquels cette fois je n'éprouvai aucune fierté, bien au contraire, j'entendis notre hôtesse s'excuser, arguant devoir s'occuper de ses autres invités avant de nous laisser entre hommes.

« Ah docteur, je vois que les charmes de ma sœur ne vous ont pas laissé indifférent, dit Outbridge en riant. Je n'en suis guère surpris, personne ne peut lui résister. »

Je hochais vivement la tête, ravi qu'il se méprenne sur les raisons de mon présent silence. Enfin, tandis que je cherchais à me reprendre, le valet qui nous avait introduis vint murmurer quelques mots au maître des lieux. Celui-ci hocha la tête, nous gratifia une nouvelle fois d'un sourire que cette fois je ne trouvais guère encourageant puis nous souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'éloigner.

Désormais seul avec le détective, je m'autorisai à respirer profondément, remarquant que mon cœur battait la chamade. Et tout à coup l'ambiance de la pièce, qui m'était d'abord apparu tellement joviale, me fit froid dans le dos. Quelque chose de mauvais rôdait ici et je ne me sentais plus à ma place.

« Suivez-moi Watson », lança mon camarade avec un signe de tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

J'obtempérai et me retrouvai bien vite avec un verre d'alcool à la main.

« Vous êtes terriblement pâle, reprit Holmes. Peut-être ai-je finalement présumé de vos forces en vous entraînant ici.

- Je vais bien, dis-je avec autant d'assurance que possible. Holmes, ces gens…

- Eh bien ?

- Vous aviez raison. Même sans là moindre preuve je sais désormais que vous aviez raison. Ils représentent le mal.

- A la bonne heure ! Videz donc ce verre puis nous passerons à l'action. »

A nouveau j'obéissais sans rien trouver y redire, appréciant à sa juste valeur la sensation de chaleur provoqué par l'alcool dans mon corps. Cela et le fait que j'étais désormais loin de ces deux êtres mauvais me permis de retrouver enfin mon calme.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard Holmes et moi avions discrètement gagné l'étage. Et cette maison qui m'avait semblé si accueillante de prime abord me paraissait désormais sinistre. Les bougies placées aux fenêtres de cet étage étaient un lointain souvenir, le couloir où nous nous trouvions était obscur et froid. Holmes et moi tentâmes d'ouvrir chaque porte pour constater qu'elles étaient toutes verrouillées. M'interrogeant sur la conduite à tenir, je sursautai violemment en entendant du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Holmes serra brièvement ma main dans la sienne en un geste réconfortant et de fait je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Puis il m'entraîna dans la partie du couloir la plus éloignée de l'escalier, qui était également plus sombre encore. S'agenouillant devant la dernière porte alors que je faisais le guet, il prit dans sa poche son nécessaire du parfait petit cambrioleur comme j'aimais à l'appeler quand je lui reprochais ses manières proches de celles des criminels qu'il était plus censé mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à crocheter la serrure que j'entendis distinctement des pas dans l'escalier tandis qu'une source de lumière se rapprochait. Les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis plusieurs minutes, cette fois je me mis à trembler. Je savais toujours faire preuve de sang-froid, de courage même dans les pires situations, mais l'atmosphère particulière des lieux avait un effet dévastateur sur moi, me privant de mes facultés les plus élémentaires. Quelqu'un montait, sans nul doute l'un des Outbridge, et nous allions êtres découverts. Comment justifier notre présence ici ? Et surtout comment ces deux êtres que j'avais perçus comme si mauvais allaient-ils réagir en nous voyant fouiner là où nous n'avions aucune raison de nous trouver ?

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui qui m'en aura particulièrement coûté. Parce qu'en fait grâce à mon magnifique talent en informatique, j'ai perdu toute la fic voilà deux jours alors même que j'avais déjà trois ou quatre chapitres d'avance. Heureusement, j'écris toujours le premier jet de mes fics sur le papier, certains me disent que c'est une perte de temps, mais ça stimule davantage mon inspiration que l'ordinateur. Et sur ce coup-là ça m'a tout bonnement sauvé la vie. Mais bon, j'ai quand même perdu toutes mes modifications, mes corrections... Bref, des heures de boulot. Après une petite déprime, où j'ai envisagé de sauter par la fenêtre (habitant au rez-de-chaussée ça n'aurait pas été une démarche très dangereuse, faut pas déconner quand même XD ) j'ai fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains pour me remotiver, et voilà le travail. Bon, le reste n'est pas encore tapé cela dit, inutile donc que je me réjouisse trop. Mais je vais faire au plus vite^^

Bref, trève de blabla, je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos adorables commentaires. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai tendance à penser que les interrogations de Watson deviennent lassantes, mais on avancera vite dans les prochains chapitre, promis!

ooOoo

Plus prompt à l'action que moi-même, Holmes s'était déjà relevé et m'entraîna avec lui contre la porte, l'embrasure nous offrant une bien maigre cachette. Je fermai les yeux et le trouble que je ressentis alors n'avait plus rien à voir avec la peur. Le corps de mon compagnon, solidement planté contre le mien, me fit trembler de plus belle, quoi que plus pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment. Et le souffle chaud que je sentais contre ma joue me fit frissonner. Nous risquions gros et subitement je n'en avais cure, ne songeant qu'à cette proximité entre nous. Parce qu'il était près, bien trop près. Cela rajouté au danger qui menaçait m'excitait au plus haut point tandis que mon sang me semblait bouillir dans mes veines. Tout à cette distraction aussi bienvenue qu'inattendue, je ne prêtais guère attention à Outbridge, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, qui se rapprochait, une chandelle à la main. J'avais enfoui le visage dans le cou de Holmes, m'enivrant de son odeur, et pus tout de même voir l'importun du coin de l'œil entrer dans la pièce qui se trouvait seulement à quelques pas de nous. Lorsque le battant de bois se referma derrière lui, je repoussai mon camarade qui ne protesta nullement.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, dit-il en rangeant son matériel. Il nous faudra plutôt revenir lorsque la maison sera vide. »

J'approuvai brièvement et il ne nous fallut que quelques instants pour nous retrouver au milieu des invités. Pourtant je n'avais pas le cœur à la fête, bien trop de choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit. La peur éprouvée d'être découvert s'était effacée depuis que nous ne risquions plus rien, mais les interrogations avaient pris sa place. Une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Holmes j'avais perdu tout sens commun, il était grand temps que je me penche sérieusement et surtout définitivement sur ce problème. Ce que je ne pouvais certainement pas faire ici, dans cette ambiance surchauffée, devenant plutôt bruyante et agitée à mesure que l'alcool coulait. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à la salle de bal, où les couples évoluaient gracieusement au son d'un musique à la mode et me pris un bref instant à m'imaginer à danser avec Holmes. Pourtant je repoussais bien vite cette idée absurde pour plutôt lui faire part de mon désir de quitter les lieux. Lui-même semblait n'attendre que cela désormais qu'il avait compris que nous ne pourrions agir pour l'instant, aussi, après avoir rapidement salué Mrs. Singer et son époux, devant lesquels faire bonne figure releva de l'exploit pour moi, nous filâmes sans demander notre reste.

A notre retour dans la sécurité et surtout le calme de notre cottage, Holmes proposa une petite collation que je déclinai vivement. Certes je n'avais rien avalé depuis le midi, mais mon estomac noué m'empêchait de remédier à cela. Et dire que j'avais prévu de passer une bonne soirée… Prétextant la fatigue, je filai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, ne retrouvant un semblant de quiétude que lorsque que je pus enfin me blottir entre les draps pourtant froids.

Ainsi Holmes, une fois de plus, semblait avoir eu raison en soupçonnant Outbridge d'avoir des choses à se reprocher. Malgré l'absence de preuves tangibles je n'avais moi-même plus le moindre doute à ce sujet. Cela ne m'étonnait guère connaissant les talents de mon ami. Ne nous restait plus qu'à prouver ce que nous soupçonnions. Voilà qui promettait quelques aventures dont nous avions tant l'habitude. A la vérité ce n'était pas le point sur lequel je voulais me pencher ce soir, les jours à venir suffirait pour cela.

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par les images de Holmes tout en repensant à mes réactions tandis qu'il avait été si proche de moi, son corps tout entier épousant le mien. Ce que j'avais ressenti alors n'était pas normal, surtout dans un tel contexte de danger. Bon sang ! Etais-je en manque à ce point que j'en venais à éprouver de l'excitation pour si peu ? C'était absurde de toute façon, ces dernières années j'avais appris à ne plus me laisser dicter par mes hormones comme dans ma jeunesse. Ainsi avec mon épouse, le temps passant la tendresse avait pris le pas sur le reste et nous ne nous prêtions à l'acte charnel qu'en de rares occasions. Sans que je n'en ressente aucune frustration. Or là, par mes envies je me faisais l'effet d'une bête, désirant le corps d'un homme de surcroît. C'était anormal. Comme si je me forçais à me torturer par ces pensées impures pour payer le prix de ma responsabilité dans la mort de Mary. Belle punition en effet tant je me dégoûtais désormais. De surcroît j'éprouvais une culpabilité terrible à salir Holmes et notre amitié jusque-là sans équivoque par ces horreurs. Pourtant, en étant tout à fait honnête avec moi, je devais admettre qu'il y avait toujours bien eu une part d'ambiguïté dans notre relation, simplement jusque-là elle n'était pas de mon fait. Le détective en effet n'avait jamais perdu une occasion de me témoigner son attachement, de même que sa jalousie tandis que je m'apprêtais à le quitter pour me lancer dans la grande aventure du mariage. Je m'étais toujours amusé de cette conduite de sa part. C'était flatteur pour moi et je n'y voyais rien de mal puisque nous n'avions jamais dépassé le stade des sous-entendus.

Mes sentiments désormais me faisaient peur. Si j'envisageai de me lancer dans une relation plus intime avec Holmes, que resterait-il ensuite de notre amitié ? Rien du tout je le craignais. Or je ne pouvais me résoudre à cette perte. Rien ne devait changer entre nous, nous aurions bien trop à perdre. Pour cela je devais me reprendre. Et envisager pourquoi pas recommencer à fréquenter des femmes afin de passer à autre chose. Quoi que cette dernière partie m'apparaissait comme terriblement difficile, autant par égard pour la mémoire de Mary que vis-à-vis de Holmes lui-même.

Las, je fichai un coup de poing rageur dans mon matelas et me levai finalement, allant me planter, dans l'espoir de me changer les idées, devant la fenêtre pour constater qu'il avait commencé à neiger. L'idée que nous aurions peut-être bien un Noël blanc en fin de compte me ravit, et je me pris à songer à mon enfance, lorsque quelques flocons avaient le don de me fasciner. Que l'existence était facile alors.

Quand je me levai le lendemain matin, je constatai avec déception que Holmes était déjà parti. Surveiller les Outbridge à n'en pas douter. Mon dieu que les jours à venir s'annonçaient ennuyeux s'il m'abandonnait effectivement à leur profit. J'avais beau ne pas y voir clair dans mes sentiments à son égard, j'aimais l'avoir près de moi.

Je n'eus pourtant pas à l'attendre bien longtemps, il rentra quelques heures plus tard tandis que je lisais au calme, tentant par cette activité stimulantes d'oublier mon manque de lui. Quand il revint, son sourire satisfait me fit comprendre qu'il avait eu effectivement ce qu'il voulait.

« Holmes ?

- C'est parfait ! Me faisant passer pour un vieil ivrogne j'ai fouillé le jardin. J'y aie trouvé des tombes, dont une toute particulièrement fraîche, avant d'être chassé comme un malpropre. Outbridge cache bien son jeu, il est doté d'une sacrée force, expliqua-t-il en frottant son coude que je devinais endolori. Heureusement il n'a pas réalisé ce que j'avais vu

- Des tombes ? m'enquis-je, interloqué. Alors la jeune Eleanor…

- J'en ai bien peur. Quoi que je n'avais guère de doutes à ce propos »

Je lâchais un grognement de frustration, horrifié davantage que je ne voulais bien l'admettre par cette révélation. Encore une mort inutile, une victime innocente sacrifiée. Et au nom de quoi ? Des pulsions quelconques d'un monstre, ni plus ni moins… Je n'osais imaginer les remous que cela créerait au sein de cette communauté. Mais à l'inverse de ces gens qui prétendaient agir pour le bien des habitants, nous le ferions vraiment nous. Ces jeunes filles méritaient justice et leurs meurtriers de payer. Je m'en fis la promesse à cet instant.

« Ne serait-il pas temps de prévenir les autorités ?

- Je vous le rappelle, les membres de cette police ne brillent pas pour leurs compétences. Je doute qu'ils ne se lancent dans des fouilles sur les paroles d'un inconnu, aussi célère soit-il grâce à vos écrits. Et puis cette pauvre âme n'ayant plus guère besoin de nous, autant agir avec raison.

- Alors que faisons-nous ? m'enquis-je vivement. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser agir impunément.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous me connaissez donc si peu ? »

A cette réflexion, j'eus l'étrange impression de l'avoir blessé profondément. Je m'en sentis agréablement flatté.

« Je n'ai pas chômé aujourd'hui, reprit-il. J'ai ainsi appris de source autorisée, en cela entendez grâce à une femme de chambre un peu trop bavarde et sensible à mes charmes, que nos deux suspects seront absents à partir du vingt-six. Ce sera le moment idéal pour fouiller la maison. »

Je n'écoutais pas la fin de sa diatribe, lui faisant de toute façon confiance pour les détails techniques, me concentrant sur tout autre chose. Sensible à ses charmes ? Il avait joué les jolis cœurs auprès d'une femme de chambre pour lui soutirer des informations, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, loin de là, son aisance naturel, son physique plus qu'agréable faisaient le plus souvent des merveilles en cas de besoin, et pas seulement auprès de la gente féminine. Jusqu'à présent j'admirais ce talent qui nous était bien utile, m'en amusait même parfois quand l'une de ses cibles le poursuivait ensuite de ses charmes, ce qui était arrivé plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Mais cette fois, à l'image de cette femme, j'étais terriblement jaloux. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient que bavardé et pourtant je la haïssais, sans en comprendre la vraie raison. Après tout c'était auprès de moi qu'il revenait chaque jour, avec moi qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps, se montrant sous son véritable jour dans ces seuls moments. C'était absurde, d'autant cela ne la concernait pas seulement elle, j'étais jaloux de toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait quand il n'était pas près de moi.

De manière tout à fait égoïste je désirais le garder pour moi tout entier, qu'il n'ait plus de contact qu'avec moi. Qu'il dépende tout à fait de ma personne tout autant que la réciproque était vraie. Parce que c'était la stricte vérité, depuis la terrible perte que j'avais subie tout mon univers semblait tourner autour de Holmes. Il était le seul que je voulais voir, le seul avec je souhaitais parler, pire le seul que je désirais de toutes mes forces aimer. Cette soudaine dépendance me faisait peur, parce que j'étais vulnérable je le savais, mais quelque part elle me comblait également totalement. Qu'aurais-je bien pu désirer de plus ?

C'était comme à l'image de cet instant. Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil en face du mien et je le dévorais du regard, me sentant parfaitement heureux au demeurant. Et je ne désirais rien d'autre, sinon qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

« Alors pour les prochains jours…, lançai-je d'une vois timide.

- Je suis tout à vous jusqu'au lendemain de Noël », confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire qui me donna la désagréable sensation qu'il savait très exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

Ainsi les deux jours suivants furent idylliques ! Retirés du monde nous occupions nos journées entre promenades, durant lesquelles je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui prendre la main alors qu'il était si près de moi, et longues discussions au coin du feu. Le soir venu il reprenait quelques airs de Noël au violon et je devenais fou à fixer ses doigts agiles courir sur l'instrument, désirant ardemment être à sa place. Mes sentiments à son égard demeuraient certes obscures, mais pour mon propre bien et celui de notre inestimable relation je décidai enfin de cesser de m'interroger à tout va. Mon amitié pour lui s'était muée en attirance. C'était ainsi, autant donc en prendre mon parti. Cela ne pourrait que grandement que simplifier l'existence.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

Ce n'est plus guère d'actualité, surtout avec ce superbe temps que nous avons enfin eu aujourd'hui, mais nous voici dans ce chapitre avec la première partie du réveillon de nos deux amis ;)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews.

BBitch, j'espère que cette part sombre de l'enquête sera malgré tout à ton goût. Merci pour ton commentaire :)

ooOoo

Le matin du vingt-quatre, je me levai pour constater qu'il n'avait cessé de neiger durant la nuit. Planté devant la fenêtre, grelottant de froid dans la petit pièce à peine chauffée, je fixais le paysage blanc, souriant tel un enfant à ce spectacle idyllique. Un Noël blanc, voilà qui était parfait et je sentis que la journée serait forcément bonne. Comme toujours à cette période tellement symbolique de l'année je repensais à mon enfance, les réveillons en famille que ma mère préparait des semaines à l'avance afin que tout soit près pour le grand jour. Par la suite, Mary avait pris la relève avec ces grandes fêtes bien organisées, gérant d'une main de maître la cuisine et la décoration, invitant des membres de la famille que nous ne voyions pour la plupart qu'à cette seule occasion. C'était bien différent des fêtes intimes de mon enfance mais tout aussi plaisant.

Entre ces deux étapes de ma vie il y avait eu bien sûr l'armée, l'Afghanistan et ma colocation avec Holmes, périodes durant lesquelles les fêtes n'étaient guère plus qu'une date sur le calendrier. Durant mon passage à l'armée nous avions évidemment d'autres chats à fouetter, concernant Baker Street… Holmes n'était pas porté sur la célébration de quelque évènement que ce soit. Je ne connaissais même pas la date de son anniversaire. Ne désirant rien de moins que le gêner, je me faisais donc discret à cette période, me contentant d'échanger un modeste présent avec Mrs. Hudson tandis qu'à notre étage par une décoration et encore moins un sapin n'aurait pu laisser entendre que nous étions à la fin décembre.

Son intérêt soudain pour tout cela cette année me perturbait donc. Mais fidèle à la promesse que je lui avais faite, je lui accordais toute ma confiance et ne me mêlais de rien.

Ce fut l'odeur de café flattant mes narines qui m'arracha à ma contemplation. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit d'autre, je descendis en robe de chambre pour trouver Holmes attablé devant un petit-déjeuner qui me semblait tout à fait appétissant.

« Bonjour mon cher, me lança-t-il en guise d'accueil. Vous voilà enfin debout.

- Il n'est pas si tard, indiquai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Certes. Mais j'avais tant à faire de mon côté. »

Le regard curieux que je lui adressai ne lui arracha qu'un sourire amusé.

« Mangez ! Vous verrez ensuite. »

Il conclut sa phrase en me servant une tasse de café. J'y ajoutai une larme de lait puis beurrai généreusement un toast avant de me saisir de la marmelade. J'avais beau être terriblement impatient, j'avais également faim autant donc agir avec sagesse et faire les choses dans l'ordre. Connaissant Homes de toute façon, je n'aurais pu bouleverser ses projets.

La conversation tandis que nous mangions fut d'ailleurs particulièrement agréable et je n'eus de fait aucune difficulté à me montrer patient. Quant il n'était pas préoccupé par une enquête – désormais il n'attendait que de pouvoir s'introduire dans la maison de nos suspects – ni rongé par l'ennui – ces derniers temps s'occuper de moi semblait lui faire beaucoup de bien de ce point de vue là – Holmes était d'excellente compagnie et savait aborder une foule de conversations stimulantes, ou au contraire des détails amusants. Il me parla ainsi de sa rencontre avec quelques gamins du quartier, qui l'avaient pris pour une sorte de héros, et avaient semblé fasciné, un comble pour lui qui n'avait que peu de sympathie pour les enfants en général. Il semblait pourtant s'être amusé de cette situation, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant de sa part. Un instant je me pris à l'imaginer en père de famille. C'était absurde et pourtant je sentais l'aiguillon de la jalousie me titiller à l'imaginer mener une telle vie, qui l'éloignerait forcément de moi.

« Eh bien Watson ? m'appela-t-il subitement. Vous semblez loin tout à coup.

- Oui, je…, balbutiai-je en secouant la tête avant de me reprendre. A vous entendre en parler ainsi… Vous imaginez-vous avoir des enfants à vous un jour ? »

Il éclata d'un rire sonore en manquant de renverser sa tasse. Pourtant, réalisant que j'étais sérieux, il retrouva bien vite son calme.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, mais vous m'avez pris de court aussi. Je pensais que vous saviez à quoi vous en tenir à mon propos. Mon mode de vie aurait pourtant pu vous donner un indice de taille.

- Oui, vous avez raison. C'était absurde de ma part. Ce matin en me levant j'ai repensé à ma propre enfance, puis à vous écouter décrire les yeux pétillants de ces gamins… C'était absurde.

- Vous savez, reprit-il avec un sourire, j'ai aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, tout ce que je désire dans la vie. Une affaire que je suis sur le point de boucler, des projets à notre retour à Londres, et surtout vous. Vous voyez, rien ne manque à ce tableau. »

Jouant distraitement avec mon toast, je me pris à rosir de plaisir. C'était la première fois, tandis qu'il se confiait, qu'il semblait effectivement aussi serein. Je m'en sentais d'ailleurs terriblement fier. Oui car après tout, toute ma modestie ne pouvait me laisser nier que c'était grâce à moi. Et puis la réciproque était totalement vraie, je le comprenais enfin.

Ne me laissant par le temps de m'appesantir davantage, Holmes se leva et me tendit une main que je m'empressai de saisir. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au salon où j'embrassai la pièce du regard, me figeant de stupéfaction. Devant moi se dressait un sapin de Noël parfaitement décoré tandis que quelques guirlandes avaient été accrochées ça et là dans la pièce. C'était magnifique !

« Holmes…

- Cela vous plaît-il ?

- C'est… parfait. Mais pourquoi ? Je connais votre aversion pour cette fête, je la respectais même, n'installant jamais le moindre sapin durant nos années de cohabitation.

- J'ai compris lorsque vous m'avez quitté pour vous marier combien j'avais été égoïste sur bien des points. Je m'étais alors fait la promesse que si d'aventure la vie nous réunissait à nouveau je ferais amende honorable. Cet arbre, même si ce n'est certainement pas suffisant, je vous le dois. De plus je veux que vous soyez parfaitement heureux, alors si ce modeste geste peut vous y aider… »

A nouveau il se dévoilait plus que ce à quoi il m'avait habitué, c'était déstabilisant. Et je me retrouvais tout bête à fixer cet arbre tandis que je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas pour ce sapin seulement, mais pour une foule de raisons. Sa gentillesse à mon égard, ses attentions au quotidien, sa façon de se confier enfin à moi comme je l'avais espéré si longtemps… Et bien sûr quelque part je ne pouvais également m'empêcher de songer à Mary, dont l'absence se faisait cruellement douloureuse chaque fois que je m'autorisais à être heureux. Un trop plein d'émotions qui me coupèrent un instant le souffle. Perdant le contrôle de mes actes, dans le cas contraire jamais je ne me serais permis d'agir de la sorte, je m'approchai de mon ami et le pris maladroitement dans mes bras. Après un instant d'hésitation il me rendit mon étreinte.

« Merci », soufflai-je.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi immobiles, mon esprit une nouvelle fois fonctionnant à plein régime pour tenter d'analyser les drôles de sensation qui montaient en moi. Parce qu'en plus de mon étonnement et mon plaisir quant à sa conduite, je ressentais, à le tenir ainsi serré contre moi, une bouffée de désir dévorante. Une part de moi voulait ne plus jamais avoir à quitter ses bras.

« Merci, répétai-je en me séparant finalement de lui, quoi qu'à contrecœur.

- Mais je vous en prie. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait tant d'effets, bien que cela me réjouisse.

- Quand vous êtes-vous occupé de cela ? m'enquis-je en revenant à des préoccupations plus terre à terre.

- Ce matin, quand vous dormiez encore. Les gamins dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure sont venus me le livrer et m'ont aidé à la décoration en échange de quelques pièces.

- Vous m'étonnerez toujours.

- Et j'en suis fort aise. »

Sans se départir du sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté un instant depuis que je l'avais rejoint dans la salle à manger, il me fit m'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche, depuis lequel j'avais vue autant sur le sapin que la fenêtre au-delà de laquelle la neige continuait à tomber. Lui-même prit place à même le sol, s'adossant tranquillement à mes jambes. Devant cette position, assez peu conventionnelle il me faut l'admettre, je dus faire un effort de tous les diables pour résister à mon envie soudaine de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Espérant détourner mon attention, j'allumai plutôt une cigarette.

« Pour ce soir, j'avais promis de m'occuper de tout, mais ne vous attendez pas pourtant à l'une de ces grandes réceptions dont Mary avait le secret. Il n'y aura que nous deux.

- Et c'est parfait ainsi, le rassurai-je. Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde que je désire voir en ce moment. »

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi, mais l'instant demeura fugace et il ne pipa mot.

Après un déjeuner léger, il m'envoya me promener, arguant qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec ce qu'il me réservait. J'obtempérai donc sans hésiter, quoi que terriblement impatient. Dehors il neigeait de plus en plus et j'en profitais, me réjouissant autant du calme que de la beauté du cadre, même si mes pas s'en trouvaient grandement gênés. Finalement, trempé et frigorifié mais me sentant mieux que jamais, je rentrai pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, tout pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Décidé à me reposer en vue des festivités je m'allongeai, une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements devenus inconfortables, sur mon lit avec un livre mais ne tardai guère à m'endormir.

Je pus me réjouir qu'aucun rêve cette fois ne vint troubler ma quiétude et lorsque je me réveillai ce fut pour constater qu'il faisait nuit noire. Je profitai un moment de cette paix, m'étirant tranquillement tout en appréciant la situation. Un instant je songeai à ma Mary, réalisant que c'était le premier Noël que je m'apprêtais à passer sans elle, mais si j'eus bien un pincement au cœur cette pensée n'assombrit pourtant pas mon moral. J'apprenais enfin à vivre sans elle, à m'autoriser à être heureux et cela sans en éprouver une once de culpabilité de surcroît.

Tout à coup j'entendis depuis l'étage du bas raisonner les premières notes d'un chant très connu et surtout parfaitement approprié en cette soirée. Reconnaissant là le talent de mon ami et son violon, j'esquissai un sourire. C'était décidément une première dans ma relation avec lui mais je savais l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

M'habillant rapidement, passant avec soin les effets que j'avais préparés depuis des jours, je descendis finalement. N'ayant reçu aucune consigne à ce stade, je frappai timidement à la porte entrouverte du salon.

« Holmes ?

- Entrez mon vieux. »

Se faisant, je fus surpris, quoi que positivement, par le soin qu'avait mis mon compagnon à sa mise en scène. Il semblait n'avoir rien laissé au hasard et c'était parfait. Lui était planté devant la fenêtre, ses doigts agiles courant sur les cordes de son instrument, une table richement décoré avait été dressé au milieu de la pièce, se tenant entre le sapin et la cheminée, où le feu brûlait avec force, et partout dans la pièce des bougies disposées ça et là, dont les flammes semblaient briller tel un bijou. C'était intime, chaleureux.

« Sherlock, dis-je dans un souffle, même pas étonné le moins du monde d'utiliser son prénom tant mon émotion était grande. Vous avez fait des merveilles. »

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et son regard plus brillant que jamais à la lumière des chandelles. Je pus constater qu'il était rasé de près, avait coiffé sa tignasse généralement indomptable et s'était mis en frais, à mon image, dans le choix de sa tenue. Chemise blanche immaculée, gilet et cravate en soie, redingote et pantalon noirs parfaitement taillés, et chaussure brillantes, il n'aurait pu être plus élégant pour une sortie dans la bonne société.

Voyant que je le fixais avec intérêt, il partit dans un éclat de rire joyeux tout en posant son violon sur le fauteuil.

« Ravi que la vue vous plaise », dit-il, goguenard.

Rougissant, je me détournai vivement pour reporter plutôt mon attention sur la table. Avec sa nappe rouge et sa vaisselle des grands jours elle était un appel au festin.

« Notre femme de charge m'a un peu aidé pour dresser le couvert et préparer le repas avant de partir rejoindre sa famille, expliqua-t-il en suivant mon regard approbateur.

- Cette assistance ne démérite pas pour autant votre travail, dis-je lentement. Je ne pensais pas mériter de telles attentions de votre part.

- Et tellement d'autres pourtant, reprit-il de ce ton mystérieux qu'il avait bien souvent quand nous étions seuls. Asseyez-vous à présent. »

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le suite du réveillon de Noël, où j'espère ne pas avoir fait dans l'excès de guimauve ;)

BBitch, merci pour ta review. Oui, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir apprécié que je commence par la mort de Mary XD C'est sûr que ça ouvre certaines perspectives...

A toute un grand merci encore une fois pour vos adorables commentaires :)

ooOoo

Je m'installai à table, me sentant le cœur léger, ne doutant pas que nous allions passer une excellente soirée. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Avec l'assistance de notre gouvernante Holmes avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Oie rôtie, saumon fumé, pommes de terre… Tout était délicieux. Et le champagne ainsi qu'un excellent vin blanc, l'un de mes pêchers mignons je dois l'avouer, coulaient à flot, déliant les langues en même temps que l'ambiance se faisait plus chaleureuse. Je me confiai ainsi comme jamais sur mes sentiments actuels face à mon nouveau célibat, expliquant que je commençais à me sentir capable d'aller de l'avant, je parvins pourtant je ne sais trop comment à garder pour moi les drôles de sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mon ami en fut satisfait, affirmant que c'était ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Ces sentiments que je commençais à ressentir à son égard étaient-ils réciproques ? Je n'osais l'espérer. Cela me semblait autant impossible qu'effrayant.

Tandis que je savourais l'excellent Christmas pudding, Holmes, sans dire un mot, retira tranquillement sa cravate puis ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Je suivis l'opération le plus discrètement possible, me sentant tout particulièrement émoustillé. Puis, l'air de rien, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de mes réactions, mais j'étais convaincu que c'était un jeu pour lui, il reporta toute son attention sur sa part de mince pie. Pour ma part je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de lui. Outre la peau pâle dévoilée, qui me semblait tout à fait désirable, c'était plutôt l'indécence en quelque sorte de cette mise qui me troublait. Qu'il se sente à ce point à l'aise avec moi pour passer outre la bienséance la plus élémentaire était flatteur. J'aurais pu trouver cela inapproprié, mais cela avait plutôt tendance à m'exciter. Donner le change, faire semblant d'être davantage intéressé par mon dessert que mon camarade et cette maudite chemise, me faisait l'impression d'être l'épreuve ultime pour moi. Mais Holmes, dans ce petit jeu pervers qui semblait être le sien, feignait au mieux le plus parfait des détachements.

Nous terminâmes finalement ce délicieux repas puis Holmes, avant d'allumer sa pipe, me resservit du vin. Je grimaçai, la tête me tournait déjà légèrement, mais je n'osai refuser.

« Voudriez-vous me soûler Holmes ?

- Qui sait ? » lança-t-il tranquillement avec un clin d'œil qui ne fut pas pour me rassurer.

Buvant lentement, je le regardai fumer, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers cette chemise entrouverte qui me narguait. Et le temps sembla se figer. L'alcool aidant, je me sentais bien, terriblement détendu et certainement plus nerveux comme j'avais plutôt tendance à l'être ces derniers temps avec ces nouveaux sentiments qui me hantaient. Dans cette douce torpeur, je laissai mon esprit divaguer, me prenant à imaginer ce que serait ma vie auprès de cet homme. Connaissant ses habitudes, rien de serait simple à ses côtés, mais ces dernières semaines il avait su prouver qu'il était capable de prendre soin de moi et j'avais appris à lui faire confiance. Alors peut-être que lui et moi…

A la vérité je ne sais pas où j'en étais. Devais-je lui en parler ? Il était clair que cela pourrait me soulager mais si je me fourvoyais sur ses propres sentiments, j'en étais quitte pour la pire humiliation de ma vie. Je risquais même de perdre jusqu'à son amitié. Non, je devais maintenir le statut-quo, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Néanmoins je ne pouvais que me maudire de ma faiblesse. Ne pas agir, dissimuler mes pensées… j'avais beau me convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, ce n'était que lâcheté de ma part. La peur d'être déçu, la crainte de ce qu'une telle relation modifierait dans mon quotidien… A l'époque où j'avais rencontré Mary pourtant je n'avais eu aucun mal à agir, lui faisant une cour assidue sans me préoccuper de quelque conséquence que ce soit. Holmes était-il si différent ? Ou alors mon veuvage m'avait-il rendu craintif à l'idée de perdre encore une fois ce que j'aimais, m'empêchant de fait de m'investir comme il le fallait ?

Holmes, s'il avait remarqué mes tourments n'en dit rien, détail qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Ainsi donc j'étais seul maître à bord, c'était beaucoup trop de responsabilités. Comment prendre la bonne décision si je n'avais même pas un indice concernant ses propres désirs ?

« Cessez de réfléchir autant John », dit-il tout à coup.

Sa voix, quoi que douce, me fit sursauter violement. Levant les yeux vers lui, je manquais de défaillir. Ce regard pétillant, ce sourire enjôleur… Dieu qu'il était séduisant. Un comble que je ne m'en sois pas jamais aperçu avant récemment.

« Tout viendra en temps voulu », reprit-il tranquillement.

Mais tandis que je m'interrogeais sur la signification de ces propos sibyllins, il se leva, m'invitant à faire de même. Sous son impulsion il me fut facile de remettre mes interrogations à plus tard. Puisque je ne savais guère où j'en étais, autant que je profite au moins de l'instant présent.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, la soirée avait filé, minuit sonna sur l'horloge de l'entrée. Nous trinquâmes donc à ce Noël puis échangeâmes nos cadeaux. Plus que le présent lui-même, c'était surtout le fait que Holmes ait pensé à m'en faire un qui m'emplit de joie. Les autres années il était si peu enclin à cette tradition, mais aujourd'hui encore une fois il n'en finissait pas d'efforts pour me combler.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, à nous remercier chaleureusement, debout au milieu de la pièce, lorsque tout changea définitivement entre nous. Il y eu des signes annonciateurs mais que j'eus bien du mal à analyser. Le regard que mon ami portait sur moi était tout à coup bien plus profond, comme s'il me fouillait, et sa voix était devenue intense, presque bestiale. Je m'en sentis frissonner, mais était bien incapable de dire pourquoi.

« John, à la vérité il y a un autre présent que je souhaiterais vous faire. Un cadeau que vous n'auriez osé demander mais que vous désirez ardemment, au moins autant que moi, même si vous n'en avez pas encore réellement conscience. »

Que de propos obscurs ! En y réfléchissant bien, leur sens était aisé à décoder, mais une part de moi s'y refusait, même si je prenais soin de ne pas refermer toutes les portes. Lui passer les rênes était sans aucun doute ce que j'avais de mieux à faire.

« Vous savez que j'ai toute confiance en vous, m'entendis-je déclarer d'une voix tout sauf assurée. Faites donc ! »

Comme dans un rêve, je le vis s'approcher de moi, bien plus près que ce que la bienséance exigeait, tandis que je lui trouvais la mine préoccupée, comme si jusqu'au bout il avait des doutes quant à la limite qu'il pouvait franchir. Un bref instant je me noyais dans ses prunelles sombres puis, submergé par l'intensité de l'instant, par peur peut-être aussi de reculer au moment critique, je fermai vivement les yeux.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au début il ne s'agit que d'un simple effleurement, qui me secoua pourtant de la tête aux pieds tandis que je comprenais que j'attendais bien cela depuis des semaines sinon des mois. La pression de sa bouche se fit alors plus forte, quoi que certainement pas dénuée de tendresse, alors qu'il quémandait l'accès à la mienne. Je nouai mes bras à son cou tout en accédant à sa requête. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Cet homme savait décidément y faire, alliant douceur et fermeté en un parfait dosage. Ses mains sur mes hanches m'attirèrent au plus près de lui en un geste autoritaire et je pus explorer tout à ma guise la fermeté de son corps contre le mien tandis qu'il poursuivait la découverte minutieuse de ma bouche.

S'il menait effectivement la danse, je ne demeurais pas inactif, répondant au baiser avec toute l'intensité dont j'étais capable, tirant ses cheveux, les mêlant à mes doigts comme j'avais rêvé le faire si souvent.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes j'étais à bout de souffle. Le cœur battant la chamade, la tête me tournait plus que jamais et pourtant je me sentais délicieusement bien. Nous avions fait ce que nous avions à faire, je ne me préoccupais plus de rien, ce qui était reposant après les jours de doutes et d'interrogations que je venais de traverser.

Sûr de moi, j'initiai moi-même le second baiser, y mettant autant d'intensité que précédemment. La suite est assez floue, je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de mes gestes et les siens, j'évoluais dans un monde où le plaisir était roi et je n'avais que peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait, tout entier concentré sur mes sensations. Lorsque je fus à nouveau maître de moi, ce fut pour constater que nous nous étions installées sur le divan, nous embrassant, nous caressant comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Mais tandis que je me sentais succomber, Holmes s'interrompit brusquement, quittant mes bras pour se lever, l'air tout à fait embarrassé.

« Sherlock ? interrogeai-je en faisant difficilement taire ma déception.

- Restons-en là pour ce soir, voulez-vous ?

- Mais c'était si… agréable.

- Pour moi aussi mon vieux, mais c'est là le problème. A ce rythme je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps pour ne pas exiger bien davantage de vous. »

Davantage de moi ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? C'est alors que la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Oh ! Rougissant viollement, je baissai les yeux, pour tomber sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de mon compagnon à un endroit tout à fait caractéristique. C'était donc bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Captant mon regard, Holmes éclata de rire.

« Oui, vous me faites un effet terrible mon cher John. Un peu trop à la vérité. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de gâcher ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous en allant trop vite. »

J'allais objecter, avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs c'était un mal pour bien, nous avions tout notre temps, alors ce soir, demain ou la semaine prochaine, c'était sans importance. Autant savourer au contraire les préludes à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Je hochai donc la tête, me forçant à relever les yeux vers son visage, où se reflétait la plus parfaite des convictions. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que je n'eus plus aucun doute quant à ses propos. Et tant pis pour ma propre excitation.

C'est donc dans la plus parfaite des bienséances que nous regagnâmes nos chambres respectives, nous tenant simplement par la main tandis que nous montions à l'étage.

Cette nuit-là, aussi heureux me sentais-je, je dormis avec difficulté. Mes rêves étaient peuplés d'images de Mary se mêlant à celles de Holmes. Une seconde je tenais mon épouse dans mes bras, flattant son corps, l'honorant avec tout l'amour du monde, jouissant de ses courbes parfaites l'instant d'après c'était le détective que je possédais, admirant son visage au fait du plaisir, plongeant sans fin dans des abîmes de délices… Le plaisir était le même à chaque fois et n'avait d'égal que ma frustration lorsque j'émergeais ensuite dans ce lit vide, pour mieux replonger et me perdre à nouveau dans une folle décadence.

Au matin, le corps me donnant l'impression de porter encore la trace des mille caresses que j'avais reçues en rêve, je fus parfaitement désappointé de la façon dont Holmes me traita lorsque je l'eus rejoint. Oublier la tendresse de la veille, j'avais simplement en face de moi l'ami de toujours. Pensant m'être fourvoyé sur ses intentions ou, pire, avoir été dupé, je conservai au mieux ma dignité alors que je souffrais mille tourments à l'intérieur.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je décidai d'aller me promener, me fichant bien du froid mordant. Pendant plus d'une heure je tentai de noyer ma peine dans les flocons qui tombaient dru et le vent glacial. Mais rien n'y fit. Lors que je me décidai à rentrer finalement, j'étais frigorifié mais mon cœur ne s'était pas apaisé. Le plus simple au regard de ma situation aurait été d'aller interroger Holmes, de me conduire en adulte. Mais l'idée même d'une confrontation me donnait la nausée. J'avais bien trop espéré pour avoir la force de supporter une déception.

Dans le salon, j'évitai soigneusement le canapé qui nous avait accueillis quelques heures plus tôt, ne me sentant pas capable d'en supporter la vue, et filai droit vers la cheminée, me déshabillant autant que la décence le permettait devant les flammes rougeoyantes. Lorsque Holmes me rejoignit je ne portais plus que ma chemise ouverte et mon pantalon, m'étant même débarrassé de mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, qui séchaient, disposés sur le fauteuil le plus proche, comme le reste de mes effets. Apparaissant près de moi, il me fit sursauter tant j'étais surpris de le trouver dans la même pièce que moi.

« John, me fuyez-vous ? »

Je dus le fixer avec le plus grand étonnement tellement sa voix m'apparut douloureuse. Etait-ce vraiment le même Holmes qui m'avait battu froid au réveil ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

« J'ai fais ce que je pensais devoir faire, dis-je précautionneusement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ecoutez Holmes, nous sommes deux adultes, autant jouer franc jeu. Si vous regrettez ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre nous dites-le. Je saurais encaisser, j'ai survécu à pire.

- Regretter ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Bien sûr que non. Enfin John, j'en rêvais depuis des années. J'ai patienté tout ce temps jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment pour vous. Alors croyez-le, je n'ai pas agi sur un coup de tête et ne regrette certainement rien.

- Alors pourquoi avoir été si distant ce matin ?

- Pour vous préserver. Vous faire comprendre que je n'ai nulle intention de vous brusquer… Que sais-je ? »

J'eus un sourire honteux en me tournant vers lui. Quel homme bien ! Et que j'avais été sot de remettre en doute l'attachement qu'il avait à mon égard ! Depuis notre rencontre, quoi que maladroitement par son manque de pratique dans le domaine des sentiments, il avait toujours tout fait pour me montrer combien je comptais pour lui. Que j'avais été bête ! Je savais à présent ce que je devais faire. Lui montrer que ses sentiments étaient tout à fait réciproques. Et surtout rattraper le temps perdu. Je l'embrassais donc, satisfait de sentir ses bras enserrer ma taille.

Je passai le reste de la journée blotti contre lui, à me délecter de sa simple présence et du lien nouveau qui grandissait entre nous. Nous ne parlâmes guère, nous contentant de nous embrasser parfois, le reste du temps il avait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et moi ma main sur son cœur, satisfait de le sentir battre pour moi seul désormais.

Mais bien sûr ces instants de félicités ne devaient pas durer. Nous nous apprêtions à découvrir le pire de l'homme et j'en resterais marqué un bon moment. A cet instant pourtant, dans ces bras accueillants, après de lui, j'avais encore foi en l'espèce humaine.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

C'est ici que les choses sérieuses commencent concernant l'enquête et vous aurez pas mal de réponses à vos questions ;) Il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre très gai, je crois que pour le côté morbide j'ai été pas mal influencée par certaines séries policières qui m'ont parfois dérangée. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ;)

gothxlulu, ah non, pas de viol dans cette fic, le hurt y est différent ;) Mais on peut compter sur Holmes en revanche pour le côté réconfort XD

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, votre fidélité est une telle source de motivation que c'est un plaisir pour moi que de poster aussi rapidement :)

ooOoo

Le lendemain comme prévu je retrouvai Holmes terriblement impatient à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, où Holmes, pour mon plus grand plaisir, se fit un devoir de laisser ses doigts frôler les miens aussi souvent que possible, nous nous habillâmes chaudement en prévision de l'attente qui serait probablement la notre. Puis nous allâmes nous poster près de la maison des Outbridge, où régnait l'effervescence typique des départs. Dissimulés derrière une rangée d'ifs, alors que la température était aussi basse que je l'avais craint, j'observais donc le ballet d'employés de maison occupés à remplir la voiture d'attelage de valises et malles diverses. Holmes m'avait pourtant dit qu'ils ne partaient qu'une semaine…

Enfin, après près de deux heures d'attente, alors que j'étais frigorifié malgré le bras que mon ami avait passé autour de mes épaules, je vis sortir les propriétaires de lieux. Peter Outbridge donnait le bras à sa sœur pour lui éviter de glisser sur la couche de glace qui s'était formée sur le sol durant la nuit. Une nouvelle fois je fus frappé par la beauté et le maintien gracieux de cette femme. Une telle noblesse émanait d'elle que j'en oubliai pour quelques secondes le froid de ses yeux, qui me faisaient l'impression de deux abîmes sans fond. Aussi hypnotisé que je pouvais l'être par sa présence, j'étais ravi qu'elle s'éloigne le plus loin possible de moi. Ainsi je me sentirais certainement mieux.

Au moment où elle allait monter dans le fiacre, elle jeta un regard dans notre direction et tandis qu'un frisson désagréable me secouait j'eus la douloureuse sensation qu'elle pouvait nous voir. J'allais en faire la réflexion à Holmes mais déjà elle avait disparu dans l'habitacle. Puis l'attelage, suivi de près par celui des employés, se mit en branle et je m'autorisai à respirer profondément. Par précaution nous attendîmes encore une dizaine de minutes puis nous quittâmes notre abri.

« Comment être sûr qu'il ne reste personne dans la maison ? interrogeai-je en massant l'un après l'autre mes deux bras ankylosés autant par le froid que ma récente immobilité.

- Vous vous souvenez sans doute que je vous ai dit avoir bavardé avec la femme de chambre de Mrs. Outbridge. Impressionnant ce qu'une employée pourtant dévouée à ses patrons peut vous révéler si vous êtes capable d'une bonne dose de charme. »

Il conclut sa tirade d'un sourire tellement satisfait qu'il m'irrita au plus haut point. J'avais en horreur de l'entendre ainsi se vanter d'être capable de séduire qui il désirait. Cela me donnait l'impression d'en être réduit à une simple proie sur son tableau de chasse.

« John, voyons, il ne s'est rien passé avec elle, je n'ai fait que lui conter fleurette. Vous savez pourtant que les femmes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, et celle-ci s'est de surcroît avérée particulièrement idiote. »

Cela ne me rassurait qu'à moitié, mais après tout nous n'étions pas ici pour cela, je pouvais tout aussi bien m'appesantir sur mes tourments au chaud dans notre salon.

« Allons-y », dis-je faisant comme souvent contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Et nous nous mîmes en route d'un même pas vers l'entrée.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous n'attendons pas plutôt la sécurité de la nuit pour agir.

- Effectivement, répondis-je dans un souffle, tandis qu'avec ma canne je peinais pour avancer sur l'allée verglacée.

- Mon instinct me pousse à agir vite. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais quelque chose de démoniaque rôde sur cette maison. Plus vite nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire… »

Je n'en étais pas mécontent moi non plus. Et j'espérais qu'ensuite nous retrouverions notre tranquillité. En cela au moins je n'avais pas tort, même si cette journée allait changer beaucoup de chose dans ma conception du monde.

Nous commençâmes par visiter l'étage, qui nous avait tant intrigués avec ses portes verrouillées le soir de la réception. Nous découvrîmes avec surprise que cette fois toutes les pièces étaient aisément accessibles.

« Ils avaient des invités ce soir-là, dis-je surtout pour moi-même, compréhensible dans ces conditions qu'ils aient pris leurs précautions. »

Holmes ne répondit rien, lancé dans une fouille minutieuse de chaque pièce. Plusieurs chambres, un boudoir, un bureau, une salle d'eau, et diverses pièces vides… La routine et à notre grande déception rien d'intéressant à exploiter. Le rez-de-chaussée ne nous en appris pas davantage, si ce ne fut que le valet de pied et la cuisinière semblaient entretenir une liaison. Nous étions dans une maison bien tenue et débarrassée de la présence malsaine de ses propriétaires il y régnait même une atmosphère tout à fait plaisante. Je n'étais plus du tout sûr que nous étions à notre place et tout à coup les accusations finalement sans fondement du détective m'apparurent bien absurdes. Qu'avait-il contre ces gens-là ? Rien. Absolument rien. De vagues suppositions dénuées de la moindre preuve.

Par habitude je lui avais fait confiance mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout, avec ses failles comme nous tous, et pouvait bien, pour une fois, une seule et unique fois, être dans le faux. Pourtant à l'instant même où j'énonçais cette pensée dans mon esprit je sus que je me fourvoyais. Aussi inconsistantes que soient ses accusations, Holmes était forcément dans le vrai. C'était toujours ainsi. Ne me restait plus qu'à lui faire confiance.

« Descendons », lança mon ami après avoir ouvert la porte menant au sous-sol.

Il venait de crocheté la serrure tandis que je m'étonnais justement que cela soit la seule porte verrouillée de toute la maison. Je le suivis sans réfléchir, comme à notre habitude.

Ce n'était pas un endroit accueillant. Sol de terre battue, mur de brique suintant l'humidité, il y faisait terriblement froid et l'obscurité était à couper au couteau. Holmes avait eu la présence d'esprit de se munir d'une lampe-tempête trouvée je ne sais où à l'étage, mais sa faible lueur avait toutes les peines du monde à trouer cette nuit qui n'en finissait pas. Et l'odeur de moisie, de pourrissement même, emplissait tant mes narines que je me pris à suffoquer.

« Holmes, que faisons-nous là ? interrogeai-je d'une voix sourde tandis que mon malaise s'amplifiait.

- Notre travail », marmonna-t-il en continuant à avancer.

J'accélérai le pas, ne tenant aucunement à être distancé dans un endroit pareil. Cette unique présence à mes côtés m'empêchait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou comme j'en avais tellement envie. Nous nous serions trouvés à l'entrée des enfers que je n'en aurais pas été surpris outre mesure. Tout ici était malsain.

La grande pièce que nous traversâmes était entièrement vide et je me sentais tout à fait découragé, comme si nous n'en verrions jamais la fin, lorsque finalement nous tombâmes sur une porte d'un bois épais, fermée d'une lourde chaîne et un gros cadenas que personnellement je jugeai inviolable. Mais bien sûr ce n'était que ma propre opinion, ce que me confirma Holmes en me tendant la lampe, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se sentir mal dans un endroit pareil ? C'était un mystère pour moi mais que je me refusais à creuser, par peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir. L'instant d'après il avait à la main son matériel et le cadenas ne lui résista qu'une petit minute. Pendant ce temps je sentais une excitation malsaine monter en moi tandis qu'une sueur glacée coulait dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Une telle porte ainsi fermée ne l'était par hasard, ce que nous cherchions se trouvait forcément derrière.

Tout d'abord nous ne vîmes rien de particulier, mais ma tension ne diminua pas pour autant. Je le sentais dans chaque fibre de mon corps, c'était tout près. A mesure que nous progression le froid se faisait plus mordant, me donnant l'impression d'être pire même qu'à l'extérieur. Puis soudain l'odeur me prit à la gorge, me faisant tousser. Une odeur de mort ! Je me forçai à conserver mon calme, conscient que cela allait s'avérer nécessaire. J'avais senti cette odeur sur le front tandis que je faisais la guerre, puis bien souvent sur certaines scènes de crime ici même en Angleterre. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Respirant par la bouche pour éviter de suffoquer, je continuai à avancer, quoi que plus du tout impatient de découvrir ce qui se tramait ici. Enfin je vis les premières traces d'occupation de l'endroit. Des étagères en bois avaient été installées contre un mur et dessus se trouvait une collection impressionnante de matériel chirurgical. Je promenai un œil expert sur chaque pièce, découvrant ainsi scalpels, couteaux à nécropsie, forceps, écarteurs… Le tout en très bon état et parfaitement propres. Que pouvais bien faire cela dans la cave d'une habitation privée ? Au fond de moi je suppose que j'avais déjà la réponse, je me refusais simplement à l'accepter.

Près de moi Holmes reniflait le contenu d'un flacon de verre.

« Chloroforme », dit-il en le refermant vivement.

Derrière nous se trouvait une table ressemblant en tout point à celles que j'utilisais à la morgue, à la différence que celle-ci était munie de sangles en apparence tout à fait solide. Je fus secoué de frissons en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer ici.

« Un bloc opératoire de fortune, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Et nous ne sommes certainement pas au bout de nos surprises. »

Nous reprîmes notre progression et j'avais cette fois l'impression d'être dans le ventre de la terre tant il me semblait que nous marchions depuis des heures. C'est alors que nous vîmes le sang. Répandu sur le sol, absorbé par la terre, pourtant il était bien là, et en quantité non négligeable. Nous étions en enfer, et les Outbridge deux disciples de Satan, plus de doute possible.

Je vis ensuite la glace, par blocs entiers, encore intacts avec le froid qui régnait.

« J'avais effectivement appris en ville qu'ils étaient de grands consommateurs de glace, intervint Holmes. J'ai craint alors comprendre ce que cela signifiait, je ne me suis pas trompé manifestement.

- Holmes…, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas…

- A ce stade je ne pense plus à rien mon tout bon. Regardez… »

Il venait de se saisir d'une cruche de grès contenant un fond de ce qui semblait être du sang. Moins d'une seconde plus tard mon camarade partait en courant dans la direction dont nous venions. Instinctivement, et ravi au demeurant de m'éloigner d'ici, je me lançai à sa suite, ne sentant plus à ce stade la douleur de ma jambe. Je suivis Holmes jusqu'au jardin et ses tombes dont il m'avait parlé il me semblait un million d'année plus tôt. Plutôt que de tombes, je n'y voyais que quelques carrés de terre nue, normal en ces conditions que d'autres n'y aient vu que du feu, mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience dans ce domaine du détective. Avisant celle qui apparaissait la plus récente, il s'agenouilla devant, déposant la cruche à même le sol et entreprit de creuser à mains nus. Je l'imitais rapidement, joignant mes efforts aux siens. La terre était gelée quoi que retournée il y a peu, et nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à venir au bout de notre entreprise. J'étais en nage et au bord de l'épuisement, mes mains souffrant le martyr, lorsque je vis enfin le premier morceau d'étoffe, me faisant redoubler d'efforts en parfaite osmose avec mon ami. Et enfin nous eûmes sous les yeux l'horreur. J'eus un hoquet de dégoût avant de fermer vivement les yeux, tentant maladroitement de me convaincre que je n'avais pas vu cela, que je m'étais forcément trompé. Un mouvement près de moi me força pourtant à me reprendre. Soulevant les paupières dans un effort surhumain, je vis Holmes penché sur le corps de cette pauvre enfant.

« Oh non, murmurai-je. Eleanor…

- J'en ai bien peur. »

Il prononça ces mots d'un ton terriblement détaché tout en examinant le cadavre, qui, s'il était salît par la terre dans laquelle il avait séjourné, était étonnamment bien conservé grâce au froid. Je prenais alors conscience une nouvelle fois de cette différence fondamentale qu'il y avait entre nous. Moi je voyais une gamine fauchée de la pire des façons dans la fleur de l'âge, lui n'avait devant les yeux qu'une victime anonyme susceptible simplement de le mener à ses assassins. Cela me gênait, même si je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais rien y faire, il fonctionnait ainsi, voilà tout. Je poussai un pitoyable soupir, mélange autant de la lassitude que l'horreur que je ressentais. A cet instant je ne désirais rien de plus que de m'éloigner très loin d'ici et tout oublier.

J'avais vu bien des horreurs dans ma vie et ceci n'était certes pas pire que le reste, mais à chaque fois c'était pour moi une torture. La vie est inestimable, un cadeau que nous devons chérir et préserver au mieux, ce à quoi je m'emploie de par mon métier. Que certains osent commettre ce genre d'abominations, quel qu'en soit la raison, demeurait et demeure encore pour moi un mystère. Je me contente, avec mes maigres ressources, de les empêcher d'agir à nouveau. C'est toujours mieux que rien…

« Watson, il faut vous reprendre. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

Je hochai la tête vivement. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait compter sur mon assistance, quelque soit mes pensées à cet instant. Il m'indiqua le cou de la victime, puis son abdomen atrocement mutilé.

« Il me faut votre avis d'expert », reprit-il inutilement.

Nous échangeâmes donc de place, quoi que pas de gaieté de cœur pour ma part. Du coin de l'œil je pus le voir promener son regard acéré sur les autres tombes. Me refusant à songer à ce qu'elles renfermaient, je me mis au travail, détaillant à voix haute mes observations.

« Plaie profonde à la gorge, je dirais jusqu'à l'artère carotide. Présence d'un cathéter. Regardez-moi ce travail, maugréai-je, l'opération a été réalisée sans précaution, les chairs semblent davantage déchirées. »

Seul un grognement me répondit, pourtant je n'étais pas près à continuer. Je me tournai donc plutôt vers mon ami, qui semblait m'ignorer superbement, même si je savais qu'il n'en perdait pas un mot.

« Pourquoi se donner cette peine ? Ils lui ont injectée des médicaments ? Mais dans quel but s'ils avaient de toute façon l'intention de la tuer ? »

Enfin Holmes se tourna vers moi, son regard sombre, lointain, me mettant profondément mal à l'aise.

« Pour injecter ou au contraire… »

Tandis que je m'interrogeai sur le sens de ses propos, il ramena devant mes yeux la cruche trouvée dans le sous-sol. Et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

« Ils lui auraient prélevé du sang ? Mais dans quel but ?

- Avez-vous remarqué sa pâleur et la propreté de la plaie abdominale ? A mon avis ils l'ont tout bonnement saignée à mort.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Pourquoi ?

- Sans importance. Continuez plutôt. »

Je réprimai une grimace, mais obtempérai néanmoins. Revenant au corps, je me penchai donc sur la blessure béante. Comme le détective l'avait lui-même remarqué, il y avait effectivement très peu, trop peu, de sang. Et…. Voilà un détail qui avait certainement échappé à un œil non expert.

« Il lui manque des organes », dis-je.

Cette fois, comme je l'avais prévu, j'avais fait mon petit effet, en témoignait la vitesse avec laquelle Holmes se rapprocha de moi.

« Dites m'en plus ! »

Moi-même curieux et impatient d'en finir, je me prêtai donc à un examen rapide, quoi que minutieux, des tissus abîmés.

« Voilà qui est singulier, notai-je.

- Eh bien ?

- Il manque effectivement deux organes. Le foie et la rate. Les incisions grossières confirment que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un professionnel. »

J'étais ravi de devoir ainsi me prêter à ces observations, ainsi l'impression d'avoir une pauvre jeune fille sous les yeux s'atténuait. Même si je savais parfaitement par expérience que mon répit ne serait que de courte durée.

« Hum, et ne sont-ce pas justement deux organes particulièrement gorgés de sang ?

- En effet », acquiesçai-je.

Mon regard se porta à nouveau vers le contenant que mon ami avait toujours en main. Je fus secoué d'effroi en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Holmes, nous sommes en enfer ! »

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un rapprochement conséquent entre les deux hommes, mais pas de lemon pour l'instant^^ On reviendra aux motivations des meutres un peu plus tard.

Mille merci pour vos adorables commentaires :)

BBitch, oui, c'était pas recommandé de lire en mangeant XD Pour les séries, c'est notamment Esprits criminels, certains épisodes m'ayant parfois tout particulièrement dérangée. Merci pour ton commentaire :)

anonyme, oui, il était temps qu'il commence à l'oublier. Ravie que tu apprécies, merci!

ooOoo

Je barbotai dans la baignoire remplie d'une eau presque trop chaude, les yeux fermés, tentant vainement de me débarrasser des images éprouvantes de la journée. Après notre macabre découverte nous avions prévenu les forces de l'ordre, qui se virent contraintes de retirer enfin leurs œillères. Avec ces quelques hommes supplémentaires et une fouille cette fois tout à fait officielle, nous avions découvert un véritable charnier. Autant de corps que de jeunes filles disparues dans la région, j'en étais malade. Certaines, là depuis des mois, n'avaient plus guère rien d'humain, pourtant je m'obligeai à toutes les examiner, notant les mêmes similitudes que sur Eleanor.

Identifiées grâces à leurs quelques effets personnels, elles avaient été toutes conduites à l'hôpital pour plus amples examens avant de pouvoir les rendre à leur famille, qui pourraient enfin leur offrir un sépulture décente et commencer leur lourd travail de deuil, dont je ne connaissais que trop bien les effets.

Les Outbridge étaient depuis lors rechercher activement par toutes les polices. Selon Holmes, ignorant encore être en cavale il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour être pris. Je l'espérais de toute mon âme tant je voulais les voir répondre de leurs crimes. A ce stade pourtant je ne pouvais plus faire grand-chose, à part attendre et espérer me débarrasser au mieux de ces visions d'horreur qui commençaient déjà me hanter.

J'esquissai un petit sourire en entendant Holmes entrer dans la pièce. J'étais dans une position terriblement vulnérable ainsi exposé, pourtant pas un instant je n'envisageai me dérober, bien au contraire. Je le sentis s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, tout près de moi.

« John, vous allez bien ? »

Je hochai misérablement la tête, ne me sentant pas capable de parler à cet instant.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que vous donnez. »

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, constatant à mon grand étonnement qu'ils étaient embués de larmes. Immédiatement je me sentis gêné de faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse.

« Pardonnez-moi, murmurai-je. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pourtant par la première fois que nous assistons à pareil dénouement. Je suis même forcé d'admettre que nous avons déjà vu pire… Et pourtant je ne parviens à me raisonner. »

Mon compagnon eut un sourire compréhensif et porta la main à mon visage, essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient débordé.

« C'est bien normal. Vous vous souvenez bien sûr qu'il s'agit de votre première enquête depuis la mort de votre épouse. Il semble que cet évènement vous ait rendu plus sensible. »

Nulle moquerie dans ses propos, il n'y avait que de la douceur. Cela me fit un bien terrible.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non il vous faudra du temps pour vous en remettre tout à fait, reprit-il. Mais je suis là pour vous.

- Merci Sherlock. »

Je soupirai avant de continuer d'une voix peu assurée.

« A cause de Mary justement, de ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai d'autant plus de peine pour ces pauvres familles. Je pensais comprendre ceux qui restent par le passé, il s'avère qu'il n'en était rien. Perdre un être cher… C'est une douleur indescriptible. Et je plains ces gens de tout mon cœur.

- Ils surmonteront ce drame, comme vous y parvenez petit à petit. Mary serait fière de vous. Et puis dites-vous que ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui contribuera à les aider.

- J'aimerais me réjouir du fait que nous avons réussi à empêcher de nouveaux drames. Mais c'est absurde ! Même si eux sont arrêtés et mis hors d'état de nuire, combien attendent dans l'ombre de prendre la relève ? Cela semble sans fin. Ce que nous faisons semble tellement inutile ! »

Le silence régna alors un instant dans la pièce tandis que chacun se penchait sur mes propos, en appréhendant la pertinence.

« Nous pourrions voir les choses ainsi, acquiesça le détective. Pourtant je me sens utile et vous devriez en faire de même ou vous en deviendrez fou. »

Ne sachant comment réagir, je me contentai de l'observer tandis qu'il déboutonnait la manche de sa chemise, pour rouler le tissu jusqu'à son coude. J'en compris très vite la raison quand il plongea la main sous l'eau pour la poser sous mon torse.

« Je veux que vous cessiez de vous torturer de la sorte, reprit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine et vous ne le méritez certainement pas. Vous êtes le meilleur des hommes, le reste importe bien peu au regard de cela. »

Il se pencha alors vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, sa main ne cessant sa caresse de ma poitrine. Immédiatement dans cet échange je me sentis un peu mieux et dus résister de toutes mes forces à mon envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Je ne veux rien d'autre que votre bonheur », souffla-t-il en s'écartant à peine de moi, quoi que ses doigts ne m'aient pas quitté.

Sa caresse commençait à faire son petit effet sur moi. Je me sentais détendu, presque bien étant donné les circonstances. Une part de moi culpabilisait à me laisser ainsi aller alors que tant de gens autour de nous étaient en train de vivre l'enfer, mais mon compagnon, se montrant plus entreprenant, régla bien vite la question pour moi. Il avait raison après tout, j'avais agi au mieux aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas à rougir de mes actes. M'empêcher à présent de vivre, d'éprouver du plaisir, n'arrangeait en rien la situation de qui que ce soit. J'avais assez souffert, je souffrais encore, pour ne pas avoir à me torturer davantage sans réelles raisons. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pas mieux placé que Holmes pour me sortir de mes tourments.

Ses doigts chatouillèrent mon ventre, titillèrent mon nombril, pincèrent ma hanche, m'arrachant mille grognements de satisfactions. Enfin, cette main tendre et câline se posa sur ma virilité. Je hoquetai autant de surprise que de plaisir en constatant que c'était ce que j'attendais depuis l'entrée de mon compagnon dans cette pièce. Fermant vivement les yeux, je m'accrochai des deux mains au rebord de la baignoire et pendant ce temps la caresse s'intensifiait, faisant monter des vagues de chaleur en moi. Je me laissai lentement submerger, me prenant à souhaiter que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, que je ne revienne jamais à la réalité et toutes ses difficultés. C'était si bon que rien d'autre n'importait.

Et l'orgasme me cueillit finalement, trop tôt à mon goût, mais avec une telle force que je n'aurais pu en supporter davantage. Mon cri me parut indécent, de même que la façon dont tout mon corps s'arqua vers l'homme occupé à me faire tant de bien, et reprendre mes esprits ensuite fut plus long que prévu. Je me contentais de flotter dans cet état de léthargie si caractéristique où rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre. Oubliés ces meurtres horribles et tous les précédents, oubliées ma douce Mary, ne demeurait que Holmes, ainsi que ce bonheur qu'il savait si bien m'offrir.

Débarrassé de ma lassitude et de ma peine, ce fut finalement la fatigue qui me gagna. Tout à coup je ne me sentais tout bonnement plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement pour regagner ma chambre. Je dus formuler cette remarque à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte étant donné la façon dont mon ami prit les choses en main. Me prenant dans ses bras sans se soucier que je ne le mouille, il m'aida à me mettre debout, à sortir de la baignoire et entreprit de me sécher consciencieusement. L'esprit lointain, je le laissai faire, éprouvant un plaisir inattendu à me faire ainsi materner. Une fois qu'il m'eut enfilé ma robe de chambre, il me conduisit hors de la pièce, jusqu'à mon lit. Le laisser agir pour des choses pourtant élémentaires avec quelque chose de rassurant et d'infiniment plaisant. Je fus frappé lors d'un bref instant de lucidité par l'ascendant qu'il semblait avoir pris sur moi en si peu de temps. Je ne m'en offusquai pourtant pas plus que cela, je n'en avais pas la force.

Je me retrouvai allongé sur mon matelas, pas gêné d'être une nouvelle fois aussi près de mon compagnon alors que j'étais à nouveau nu. Et tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures sur moi, mes yeux papillonnaient. Trop d'émotions pour la journée, j'étais à bout. Pourtant au tout dernier instant, après qu'il m'eut sagement embrassé et qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, j'eus la présence d'esprit de me secouer pour l'appeler.

« Restez ! m'écriai-je. Le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux. »

Dans l'obscurité qui régnait je ne pouvais le voir mais son petit rire ne m'échappa certainement pas.

« J'apprécie la proposition, dit-il d'un ton qui confirmait ses propos. Mais croyez-le bien, si je vous rejoins je ne pourrais vous laisser profiter de ce sommeil dont vous semblez tant avoir besoin. Dormez ! Nous en reparlerons demain. Bonne nuit John.

- Merci pour tout Sherlock, soufflai-je malgré ma déception. »

Je dormais avant même que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

C'est enfin l'heure des révélations ;) J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cela trop tiré par les cheveux, j'avoue que je commence à avoir des doutes.

Pour la fin de ce chapitre, je sens que certaines vont m'en vouloir de les stopper en si bon chemin. mais dites vous que c'est bon signe pour le suite XD

Toutes vos reviews m'ont une nouvelle fois enchantée, la raison pour laquelle je m'accroche, je peine parfois, pour vous en offrir toujours plus :) Alors merci à vous!

ooOoo

Comme Holmes l'avait prédit, les Outbridge furent arrêtés à peine vingt-quatre après que les autorités n'aient découverts la vérité sur leur compte. Pourtant tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. De leur arrestation je ne sus que ce que je pus lire dans la presse, or les articles étaient souvent contradictoires dans leurs détails. Mais un fait était certain, Elizabeth Outbridge ne fut jamais prise vivante. Apparemment, horrifiée que sa vraie nature ne soit découverte, elle choisit de se donner la mort plutôt qu'affronter la disgrâce d'un procès. C'est là que les faits divergent. Pour certains elle se jeta par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, où les deux fugitifs s'étaient réfugiés, pour d'autres elle se jeta sous les roues d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. Un mélange des deux je suppose. Les journaux, avides de sensations fortes, faisaient bien peu cas de la vérité dans leur guerre aux scoops, mais à la vérité cela m'était égal. Cette femme n'était plus, l'essentiel était là. Son frère, anéantit suite au drame, se laissa arrêter sans le moindre mal. Ramener à Portsmouth, désormais seul, il ne vit plus aucune raison de se taire et fit nombre de révélations toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

Holmes avaient quelques questions à lui poser et la police, lui devant une fière chandelle, ne lui fit aucun problème. Bien sûr je l'accompagnai, pourtant pas vraiment ravi de me retrouver auprès de celui que je définissais comme le mal incarné. A proximité de cet être qui n'avait plus rien à perdre nous en apprîmes bien plus que je n'aurais voulu.

Peter Outbridge était totalement dévoué à sa sœur, et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et le côté malsain de leur relation n'eut de cesse de grandir en même temps qu'eux tandis qu'Elizabeth devenait toujours plus arrogante et imbue d'elle-même. Lorsque je les avais rencontrés j'avais pensé que Peter menait la danse, sa sœur s'était avérée bien pire que lui en fait, ayant réussi peu à peu à l'avoir tout entier sous sa coupe. Je passe ici les histoires d'inceste, trop écœuré personnellement d'imaginer deux êtres unis par le sang capables de telles relations… contre-natures. Aussi malsain que cela puisse être, Outbridge était bel et bien amoureux de sa sœur et celle-ci avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer sa suprématie sur lui. Puis à mesure qu'elle vieillissait, elle avait développé un autre trait de caractère. Une jalousie, devenant peu à peu de la haine, pour les filles bien plus jeunes, plus fraîches et séduisantes qu'elle croisait. Craignant de finir par perdre ce pouvoir que sa beauté lui donnait sur la gent masculine, elle voyait en elles des rivales potentielles et les détestaient pour cela.

Il était clair qu'elle n'avait jamais été très équilibrée, mais son amertume la fit corps et bien sombrer dans la folie. Elle commit son premier meurtre sans l'aide de son frère. Il s'agissait de la fille d'un partenaire en affaires de la famille. Seize ans, d'une beauté ravageuse d'autant plus frappante qu'elle en était inconsciente. Elizabeth n'avait pu supporter de la voir attirer sur elle le regard des hommes au cours d'un dîner mondain. Le soir même, l'attirant chez elle sous un faux prétexte, elle passa à l'acte. Selon Outbridge ce drame n'avait pas été prémédité, ce que je n'avais aucune raison de croire. Elle avait alors perdu toute conscience et était occupée, le regard fou, à boire le sang de sa jeune victime lorsque son cadet l'avait trouvée. Trop attaché à elle pour envisager un seul instant de la dénoncer, Peter avait au contraire dissimulé sans le moindre état d'âme son crime, se débarrassant du corps dans le lac qui jouxtait leur propriété.

Si Elizabeth avait retrouvé un semblant de raison le lendemain, elle ne montrait en revanche aucune culpabilité envers la vie qu'elle avait prise, semblant à l'inverse persuadée qu'elle avait agi au mieux. Elle avait alors plongé dans une spirale infernale, convaincue qu'en se repaissant de ce sang frais elle avait trouvé un moyen de contrer les effets de ce vieillissement qu'elle craignait tant. Si Peter au début n'était guère dans son avis, il n'aurait certainement pris le risque de la contrarier. Il l'aimait, cela lui suffisait pour accepter la moindre de ses lubies, aussi folles soient elles, comme il le faisait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Rapidement, pour l'aider, pour qu'elle soit fière de lui, c'est même lui qui en venait à attirer les jeunes innocentes.

Avec le temps, tout en changeant régulièrement de villes pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller les soupçons, ils avaient peu à peu affiné leur technique. Ainsi désormais ils gardaient leurs victimes en vie quelques jours pour profiter sans restriction de leur sang, avant ensuite de prélever foie et rate, qu'Elizabeth consommait avec passion, certaine de détenir là le secret de la fontaine de Jouvence. A ce moment là je fus tout particulièrement épouvanté. S'ils gardaient leurs victimes plusieurs jours, la jeune Eleanor était alors encore en vie alors que Holmes en était venu à les soupçonner. Sans ma maladie, peut-être aurions nous pu agir à temps et la sauver. J'étais certain ne pas pouvoir me remettre de cette culpabilité. Mon ami, comprenant mon état d'esprit, se montra plus pressant concernant ce dernier meurtre et je pus finalement apprendre avec un soulagement tout relatif que ce dernier enlèvement s'était mal passé, la jeune fille se débattant plus que de raison. Outbridge s'était vu contraint de la mettre immédiatement hors d'état de nuire de façon définitive.

Lorsque Holmes et moi en sommes venus à les soupçonner, ils étaient justement en train d'envisager de changer d'endroit une nouvelle fois. La veille au soir durant ma remise en questions j'avais trouvé mon intervention bien peu utile, il apparaissait pourtant désormais clair que ces deux là n'avaient aucune intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ainsi le détective et moi avions certainement contribué à sauver plusieurs dizaines de vies.

Enfin, alors que j'étais ravi de pouvoir repartir, mon ami posa une ultime question tandis que je quittais déjà ma chaise. Il voulait un éclaircissement concernant les tombes, un choix pour dissimuler les corps qui était risqué. Cette fois encore l'explication venait simplement du choix de Miss Outbridge. Les victimes avaient effectivement été enterrées de façon à ce que les emplacements soient visibles depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elizabeth, qui trouvait en ce spectacle un immense réconfort. Je soupirai de consternation. Décidément cet interrogatoire ne nous aurait rien épargnés.

Voici donc le dénouement de cette sordide aventure. Et si je n'étais pas mécontent d'en voir le bout, je me sentais pourtant passablement déprimé. Dans notre carrière nous avions eu bien rarement affaire à des femmes, celles-ci se posant plus généralement en victimes sans défense, ce qui était pour moi dans l'ordre des choses, aussi choquant que puisse paraître cet aveu. Je n'ai rien d'un misogyne comme mon camarade mais dans mon esprit j'ai toujours vu la femme comme innocente alors que l'homme a tout d'une bête. Dans ces conditions il est clair qu'à mes yeux le meurtre ne peut être qu'une affaire concernant mes homologues, pour beaucoup des brutes épaisses dénuées de la moindre once de sagesse.

Du fait de ma propre expérience je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer cette froide exécutrice à ma douce Mary et la différence entre ces deux êtres me semblait d'autant plus irréelle. Dans ce contexte, je n'en regrettais que davantage mon épouse, qui aurait su me rassurer quant à ma vision du monde qui se trouvait bien sérieusement ébranlée.

Dans le fiacre qui nous ramenait chez nous après cet éprouvant interrogatoire, je pus constater avec satisfaction que Holmes semblait perturbé lui aussi, quoi que dans une moindre mesure. J'étais ravi pour une fois de ne pas avoir un monstre de froideur à mes côtés.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? interrogeai-je donc, désireux d'en savoir plus à présent qu'il me montrait ses failles.

- Je me faisais la réflexion combien cette femme était stupide. »

Je sursautai en tendant ce terme. Ce n'était pas exactement celui-ci que j'aurais utilisé pour la décrire, mais soit.

« Comme si le sang de ces jeunes filles pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour contrer les effets du temps. Ce n'est pas cette fois encore que nous avons été confrontés à un criminel de mon niveau.

- Et c'est tout ? m'écriai-je, offusqué. Ses actes ne vous choquent pas davantage ?

- Un beau gâchis je vous l'accorde. Mais un mobile tellement absurde que je doute que cette enquête ait sa place dans vos chroniques.

- Tout de même, repris-je, pas calmé pour un sou, reconnaissez au moins l'horreur dont nous avons été témoin.

- Certes, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais là n'est pas le véritable problème mon cher. Une nouvelle fois vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de tout romancer. Pourtant tout est évident.

- Ah oui ? maugréai-je.

- Je vous l'ai dit, reprit-il avec entrain, absolument pas conscient de mon énervement manifestement. L'affaire en elle-même présentait bien peu d'intérêt. Je ne me réjouis en aucun cas de ces morts horribles, mais les tueurs eux-mêmes n'étaient pas de grande envergure. Je les ai soupçonnés en quelques jours, débusqués en à peine plus… Une enquête sur leur passé aurait facilement fait le lien entre les différents lieux présentant plusieurs disparitions dans des conditions semblables… Quant aux raisons de ces crimes… Bref, comme je l'ai dit, une affaire qui ne vaut pas que l'on revienne dessus. »

Lorsqu'il se tut je me terrai moi-même dans le silence, témoin comme souvent des différences qui existaient entre nous, pas certain qu'elles puissent être comblées par quelque sentiment amoureux que ce soit. Holmes ne fonctionnait que par l'esprit là où moi j'écoutais mon cœur, me laissais dicter par mes émotions. Je nous avais envisagés former un couple, mais comment un homme tel que lui pourrait être capable de me combler ?

« Cessez de vous torturer ainsi John. Je puis vous affirmer qu'entre nous c'est différent, que vous êtes le seul pour qui je peux laisser autre chose que ma logique prendre le dessus.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec moi ? »

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'épancher pourtant il me répondit du tac au tac, comme s'il avait cette réponse à l'esprit depuis déjà longtemps.

« Parce que vous en valez la peine ! J'estime qu'aucune autre explication n'est nécessaire. »

Effectivement ! Oui nous étions différents, bien plus que la plupart des gens amenés à se fréquenter, et notre relation, depuis le tout début voilà des années, s'en trouvait pavée de difficultés, pourtant nous avions toujours tout surmonté, à chaque fois, et des exemples j'en avais quantités. Il avait très mal vécu mon mariage mais s'était finalement adapté sans que cela n'entrave notre amitié. Pour ma part, à son retour d'entre les morts quelques mois plus tôt j'avais bien cru ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner cette supercherie, et pourtant, trop heureux de le retrouver je n'avais mis que quelques jours avant de retourner vers lui. Et ce n'était que deux détails parmi tant d'autres. Il y avait entre nous un lien si spécial, si intense, déjà du temps de notre amitié platonique, que nous pouvions surmonter chaque obstacle qui aurait pourtant séparé bien des êtres. Voilà qui avait de quoi me rassurer.

Ressentant mon trouble, mon ami vint s'asseoir plus près de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Cessez de douter, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas adepte des révélations pompeuses sur mes sentiments comme vous le savez, mais si je l'étais j'aurais bien des choses à vous dire, croyez-moi. »

Que voilà une déclaration qui n'avait rien de conventionnel, pourtant j'étais aux anges. Connaissant son mode de fonctionnement, de tels propos dans sa bouche valait bien un _Je vous aime_. Satisfait, j'attirai son visage au mien et l'embrassai langoureusement.

Nouant férocement sa langue à la mienne, il glissa les mains dans mon manteau puis sous ma chemise. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma peau je me sentis frissonner de part en part. J'aimais quand il me touchait, cette emprise qu'il semblait avoir sur moi à chacune de ses caresses, comme si mon corps tout entier se destinait au sien, prêt à se donner sans la moindre restriction, y compris dans cette voiture froide qui n'avait rien de romantique. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui, mes propres mains glissant de son cou à son dos, ne sachant pas vraiment où les poser, ce que mon compagnon désirait. Finalement, tandis qu'il dévorait mon cou de baisers voraces, je le débarrassai de son manteau. Je voulais le toucher, le découvrir tout entier et me fondre en lui malgré mes craintes. Je me sentais si bien que j'étais prêt à tout.

Ouvrant maladroitement son veston puis sa chemise, mes mains s'égarèrent sur son torse fin et son ventre plat. J'étais flatté de l'entendre gémir, de le sentir se tendre. Ainsi cette dépendance que j'avais développée à son égard n'était pas à sens unique, voilà qui était rassurant. S'écartant de moi dans un grognement, Holmes s'activa à défaire les attaches de mon pantalon. Pantalon dans lequel je me sentais terriblement à l'étroit depuis quelques minutes. Malgré le voile devant mes yeux, je pus constater que mon compagnon était dans le même état d'excitation que moi. Allions nous réellement faire l'amour ici ? A mesure que mes sentiments pour lui grandissaient j'avais accepté le fait que rien ne serait jamais conventionnel entre nous, j'en prenais toute la mesure à présent. Mais au lieu de l'hésitation ou la crainte, seul mon désir de lui enfla davantage. Je m'apprêtais à le supplier d'être plus entreprenant encore lorsque notre attelage stoppa dans un soubresaut. Holmes s'éloigna de moi, bien que je pus voir dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, et écarta le rideau qui masquait la vitre du véhicule.

« Nous sommes arrivés », dit-il, le dépit transparaissant dans sa voix, la rendant méconnaissable.

Je lâchai un soupir de frustration tout en hochant la tête. Sans un mot, je refermai mon pantalon et réajustai mes vêtements, tentant au mieux de me défaire de l'envie qui consumait tout mon corps.

A l'extérieur, tandis que Holmes réglait la course, le froid mordant calma instantanément mes ardeurs, me laissant les idées plus claires. Je réalisai alors combien nous avions été fous, agissant tels des gamins en proie à leurs pulsions. Nous avions pourtant tout notre temps pour faire les choses bien. Si je culpabilisais tout de même pour ce changement radical dans mes pensés, Holmes sembla ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Me prenant par la main, il m'attira à sa suite dans la maison, où il ne fit alors plus la moindre allusion à ce qui avait failli se passer.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

Contrairement à ce que le chapitre précédent pouvait laisser penser, le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais dans le prochain chapitre. Ici, encore un peu de blabla ;) J'espère ne pas finir par vous lasser avec ça.

Profitant de mes vacances je pars quelques jours à Strasbourg puis à Londres (oui, que des destinations très exotiques, va falloir que je pense à m'armer d'un parapluie XD) donc je posterai pas avant une bonne semaine. Merci d'avance de me pardonner :)

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews!

BBitch, merci à toi. Oui moi aussi j'adore Esprits criminels mais c'est vrai qu'elle me met souvent mal à l'aise. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas :)

ooOoo

Nous retrouvâmes notre femme de charge à la cuisine, occupée à la préparation d'un dîner qui embaumait.

« J'espérais vous voir revenir tôt afin que vous puissiez profiter de ceci. »

Je la remerciai avec un sourire. Puis elle abandonna ses casseroles pour venir se planter devant nous.

« La rumeur dit que vous avez fait arrêter les Outbridge, souffla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Votre communauté n'aura plus rien à craindre, dit Holmes d'un ton chaleureux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Dieu vous bénisse. »

Elle serra la main de mon compagnon entre les sienne, puis fit de même avec moi, semblant si émue que je crus un instant qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle demeura néanmoins digne, essuyant ses yeux avec un coin de son tablier avant de s'occuper de préparer deux couverts sur la table.

« J'ai une petite-fille de treize ans, reprit-elle en même temps, j'avais si peur pour elle… Ironiquement les Outbridge étaient les seuls pour lesquels ma confiance n'avait jamais failli. Elizabeth était toujours si gentille avec nous, avec les enfants qu'elle croisait… Enfin, dieu merci tout cela est derrière nous à présent. Mr. Holmes, docteur Watson, vous êtes des héros. »

Je n'étais pas certain que nous méritions une telle qualificatif, c'était pourtant tout de même terriblement agréable à entendre.

Près de moi le détective, fier, s'était redressé bombant le torse. Je savais combien il appréciait ce genre de compliment, même s'il n'était pas du genre à douter de ses capacités.

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions seuls, attablés devant des assiettes servies plus que généreusement. Alors que je nous servais deux verres d'un excellent vin, Holmes fixait le contenu de la sienne avec un air de suspicion.

« Mangez, dis-je. Cela ne vous fera certainement pas de mal. Cela n'entravera en rien vos capacités de réflexion à présent que nous en avons fini. Vous serez de toute façon au repos forcé dans les jours à venir. A moins que vous en parveniez à nous dégoter quelques nouveaux meurtriers, ce dont je vous crois tout à fait capable, rajoutai-je avec malice.

- J'ai trouvé quelques chroniques judiciaires dans la bibliothèque et ai déjà résolu deux affaires titrée pourtant comme non résolues », expliqua-t-il en jouant avec sa fourchette.

Voilà qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Et qui expliquait du même coup son soudain attrait pour la lecture, qui m'avait effectivement surpris les jours précédents.

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à la police aujourd'hui ? Etant donné ce que vous avez fait pour eux ils n'auraient pas douté un instant de vos paroles.

- Ces affaires remontent à un siècle, je doute que quiconque s'y intéresse encore.

- Vous êtes incroyable », lançai-je avec admiration.

Il eut un sourire épanoui, s'il appréciait effectivement les compliments, il était certain que c'était les miens qui le touchaient le plus, détail que j'avais compris depuis bien des années et dont j'usais volontiers. Je fus d'autant plus satisfait en le voyant se décider à manger. Je fis de même et lorsque je me laissai gagner par les arômes sans nul pareil de ce bœuf à la bourguignonne, je fus comme envoyé à une autre époque.

C'était un plat que je mangeais parfois du temps de mon mariage, alors le retrouver justement maintenant, que j'avais tant pensé à Mary dans les heures précédentes, me fit un drôle d'effet. Ma vie d'homme marié, rangé, me manquait cruellement. Et même ce que je tentais de construire avec Holmes ne saurait remplacer ce que j'avais connu. Une part de moi s'en réjouissait, ainsi mon épouse aurait toujours une place à part dans mon cœur, mais je me sentais tout particulièrement nostalgique à cet instant.

« Vous avez ce regard bien particulier quand vous pensez à elle, dit soudain mon compagnon, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur.

- Pardonnez-moi. »

J'avais horreur de me laisser aller ainsi quand j'étais à ses côtés, ne voulant en aucun cas réveiller sa jalousie.

« Nulle importance, me rassura-t-il.

- Elle me manque tout particulièrement aujourd'hui, comme si sa simple présence aurait pu m'aider à oublier les méfaits d'Elizabeth Outbridge.

- Nous pouvons en parler si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- De Mary. Je n'étais pas pour ce mariage et ai eu du mal à accepter la place qu'elle a rapidement prise dans votre vie, mais nier votre attachement à son égard serait hypocrite. Et absurde dans la mesure où elle n'est plus là. Si cela peut vous faire du bien de parler d'elle…

- Je ne vois rien à dire de particulier si ce n'est qu'elle me manque terriblement, dis-je en reposant ma fourchette. J'aime ce qui est en train de se développer entre nous et j'espérais que cela me permettrait d'autant mieux de supporter sa perte, mais je me suis fourvoyé.

- Et c'est normal. Même sans être là physiquement elle demeure ma rivale dans votre cœur. Je l'accepte au mieux. »

A cette dernière remarque, même si mon amertume était toujours là, je parvins à esquisser un sourire quoi que las.

« Quelle preuve de sagesse de votre part, notai-je. Après avoir tenté de ruiner notre union si souvent, je ne pensais pas que vous y viendriez finalement. »

Holmes eut un haussement d'épaules tandis que son regard se faisait lointain.

« Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours vu les choses.

- Et de quoi parlez-vous ? interrogeai-je avec curiosité.

- J'ai compris à l'époque qu'il vous faudrait en passer par là, par ce mariage, pour ensuite être capable d'assumer cette relation entre nous. Je n'avais pas songé à la mort de Mary je l'avoue, plutôt à un divorce pour qu'ensuite vous me reveniez, enfin prêt à vivre avec moi. »

J'avais du mal à imaginer cela, que j'ai pu être si prévisible, mais Holmes n'avait jamais tort après tout, surtout lorsque cela me concernait. Et en étant tout à fait honnête ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de quelque chose moi-même. Avant de rencontrer Mary, à l'époque glorieuse de mon célibat, j'éprouvais un attachement tel pour mon colocataire que plus d'une fois je m'étais interrogé sur la nature exacte de mes sentiments à mon égard. J'avais été incapable d'y trouver la moindre réponse satisfaisante et avait choisi de faire preuve de déni. Je continuai à fréquenter des femmes, j'étais attiré par elles, néanmoins Holmes exerçait en permanence sur ma personne une bien étrange fascination. Mais, et en cela il était dans le vrai, je n'aurais jamais été capable d'assumer et surtout de mener à bien une telle relation. J'étais alors bien trop conditionné par mon éducation rigide et ne pensait qu'au mariage, à fonder une famille. Mary m'avait donné cette opportunité tout en me permettant de ne plus considérer Holmes que comme un simple ami. Dans ce mariage où je m'étais épanoui j'avais peu à peu oublié mon trouble pour mon camarade, et ne m'en portais certainement pas plus mal. Aujourd'hui pourtant tout était différent. Je me sentais enfin le courage d'assumer ce que je désirais vraiment.

C'était un soulagement d'une certaine manière, comme si j'acceptais enfin celui que j'étais réellement, sans pour autant renier mon amour pour Mary.

Apaisé, je finis mon repas en silence, lançant régulièrement des regards à Holmes, qui pour sa part ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je le trouvais anormalement serein et devinais sans mal que c'était grâce à moi, ce qui me rendait sacrément fier. Habituellement à la fin d'une enquête il était plutôt déprimé en prévision des heures d'ennui qui l'attendaient. Cette fois pourtant ma présence semblait suffire à le préserver de la mélancolie. Je sentis avec un frisson de satisfaction que notre relation était définitivement en train de changer, de s'étoffer.

Après le repas nous nous installâmes au salon. Holmes alluma sa pipe tandis que je fumais une cigarette. Nous ne parlions pas mais je pouvais néanmoins sentir cette immense complicité entre nous. C'était reposant et réconfortant.

Je jetai ensuite mon mégot dans la cheminée et me tournai vers mon ami, qui me fixait. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je réalisai subitement combien je l'aimais. Non je n'oubliais nullement mon épouse, pas davantage que les difficultés qui ne manqueraient pas de se présenter à nous, mais je l'aimais. Je m'apprêtais, quel qu'en soit les conséquences, à le lui dire mais il prit la parole avant moi, avec un sujet que nous n'avions jamais abordé dans une sorte d'accord tacite.

« John, il y a une question que je voudrais vous poser. J'ai toujours estimé ne pas avoir le droit de le faire, mais ces derniers temps j'y pense souvent.

- Eh bien faites donc », dis-je avec curiosité.

Je fus surpris de le voir tout à coup comme… gêné. Impossible, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant à le voir détourner ainsi les yeux… Lorsqu'il reprit la parole s'en était fait de cette belle assurance qui ne le quittait pourtant jamais.

« Comment avez-vous vécu la période où vous m'avez cru mort ? »

Je me figeai à cette demande, comme si je revivais du même coup ma souffrance de l'époque. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir de se montrer ainsi indiscret sur un sujet tellement sensible, mais étant donné ce qui se passait entre nous ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de jouer cartes sur table.

« Eh bien, commençai-je d'une voix douloureuse, j'ai été anéanti. Cet ultime regard que vous m'avez lancé sur cette terrasse avant de… Bref, il m'a hanté pendant ces trois ans. Bien souvent j'ai souhaité mourir tant je ne me sentais plus la force de rien… Je n'aurais jamais pensé réagir de cette façon, mais j'ai découvert en réapprenant lentement à vivre combien vous étiez important pour moi, tellement plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. »

Replongeant dans ces mauvais souvenirs, les nerfs à fleur de peau, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pudiquement je me détournais pour aller plutôt faire face à la cheminée, trouvant un certain réconfort dans les flammes.

« Pendant des mois j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais pas, conclu-je en secouant la tête.

- Je suis désolé John.

- Je sais. Je ne vous en veux plus. Dieu sait pourtant si je vous en ai voulu pour cette mascarade lorsque vous êtes revenu. Mais mon soulagement était tel… »

Sans que je ne l'entende, Holmes s'était rapproché de moi, portant la main à ma joue, qu'il caressa amoureusement. Reconnaissant pour ce geste, je me laissai aller contre lui, appréciant de sentir ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais », souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je hochai la tête avec gratitude, pourtant conscient certainement autant que lui que c'était une promesse absurde. Elle nous fit néanmoins le plus grand bien. Et je réalisai soudain qu'une autre personne, pour me réconforter tandis que je pleurais mon meilleur ami, m'avait déjà affirmé rester toujours présente pour moi. Mary, lors d'une soirée à l'atmosphère pas si différente de celle-ci, alors que je me lamentais et sombrais dans ma peine, m'avait fait la même promesse dans l'espoir de me remonter le moral. Mary qui m'avait soutenu lorsque j'avais perdu Holmes. Holmes qui me soutenait depuis la mort de Mary. Ainsi la boucle était bouclée. D'une certaine manière je pouvais m'estimer chanceux de cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à moi et me sentais surtout enfin prêt à en profiter.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir quitté mon compagnon sur un dernier baiser tout particulièrement intense, j'eus le plus grand mal à dormir. A peine somnolai-je que dans mon esprit se bousculaient les images des petits corps que j'avais eu à examiner, auxquels se mêlaient ceux, atrocement mutilés, de Mary et Holmes. Je me réveillai dans un cri, en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade et mis bien longtemps pour me calmer.

Je fus tenté d'aller retrouver le détective dans sa chambre. Bavarder avec lui pour me changer les idées, l'embrasser pour ne plus penser à rien… Je résistai pourtant tant bien que mal, je m'étais montré suffisamment vulnérable. Je ne désirais rien de moins qu'il ait pitié de moi. Mieux valait que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité pour nous lancer dans cette relation, que je ne me montre pas systématiquement dépendant de lui. Alors je me forçai au calme et me rallongeai finalement, la peur au ventre.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

De retour de mon trop bref séjour à Londres, je prends quelques instants pour vous offrir cette suite. Quel plaisir d'être allée voir le Speedy's cafe et l'hopital St Barth, à proximité duquel une cabine téléphonique était pleine de messages de soutient à Sherlock, auxquels j'ai évidemment rajouté ma petite contribution ;) Bref, ce pélerinage holmesien fut un vrai bonheur.

A présent concentrons nous plutôt sur ce Holmes ci, avec ce nouveau chapitre comportant un lemon. Il était temps je suppose^^ Jamais le plus facile à écrire pour moi, même si je me régale tout de même, allez comprendre XD

Comme toujours, un immense merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'espère que vous appréciez une nouvelle fois votre lecture :)

ooOoo

Las après un énième cauchemar, je décidai de me lever même s'il était encore bien tôt. N'enfilant qu'une chemise froissée et un pantalon, je me rendis dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Ranimant vigoureusement le feu dans l'âtre, j'allai ensuite me planter devant la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir dans le noir mais cela m'importait peu, tandis que je me perdais immédiatement dans mes pensées. Encore traumatisé par cette récente enquête qui m'avait montré le pire de l'homme, je n'en étais pas moins chanceux. J'avais perdu mon épouse et cru mourir avec elle, et me voilà six mois plus tard à nouveau amoureux, avec bien des perspectives d'avenir s'ouvrant à moi. Je me sentais pleinement heureux à cette idée, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. C'était une sensation grisante que j'avais bien l'intention de mettre à profit.

Je restai ainsi à rêvasser un bon moment tandis que l'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Puis j'allais me saisir du journal de la veille abandonné par Holmes sur un fauteuil, et m'installai sur le canapé en commençant ma lecture, sans pourtant parvenir à me concentrer vraiment. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'aimais cette paix qui régnait, qui n'avait d'égale que celle que j'éprouvais moi-même. Je ne savais que trop parfaitement que mes cauchemars reviendraient certainement me hanter à nouveau le soir venu, mais je me refusais à y penser. J'aurais bien assez à le faire au moment venu. Un bref instant une idée folle me traversa l'esprit, que la solution à mes angoisses serait peut-être de ne plus passer mes nuits seuls. Imaginant le corps de Holmes contre le mien, je me sentis rougir violemment. C'était pourtant une pensée bien excitante et je m'en sentais tout émoustillé. Si j'avais été porté par la crainte pendant longtemps, à présent mon désir de lui prédominait. J'avais envie de lui et n'attendrait certainement pas bien longtemps dans ces conditions à le lui faire comprendre.

Alors que les images qui passaient dans ma tête n'avaient plus rien de chastes, je fus troublé de remarquer qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'étage. Mon compagnon venait manifestement de se lever et je pouvais désormais l'entendre aller et venir dans sa chambre puis le couloir. Il y eut ensuite des bruits d'eau dans la salle de bain et l'imaginer occupé à ses ablutions, complètement nu, me fit frissonner de part en part. Ce corps parfait, désirable, que j'avais pu observer à ma guise le temps d'un instant voilà des jours, je voulais le sentir trembler sous mes caresses, se tendre sous mes baisers… Je voulais le posséder, le faire mien, lui réservant mille outrages dont je n'avais jamais imaginé le contenu jusqu'à récemment.

C'était comme si je m'ouvrais enfin à la sexualité, ma sexualité, découvrant tout le potentiel des plaisirs de la chair, tel le jeune homme que je n'étais plus depuis un moment. Mary n'avait jamais été particulièrement prude, mais en tant que femme respectable il y avait certaines de mes demandes auxquelles elle avait refusé de se plier. J'en avais pris mon parti. J'étais amoureux et ne désirais rien d'autre que son bonheur. C'est ainsi que rapidement notre vie intime ne fut plus rien que de très consensuel. Nous faisions l'amour dans notre lit, la chambre plongée dans le noir, et tout se faisait toujours rapidement, sans fantaisie. Néanmoins j'y prenais grand plaisir, n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre. Je respectais les besoins de mon épouse, ses envies, et avais cessé de la solliciter au beau milieu de la journée dans notre salon ou quelque autre lieux tout aussi improbable. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs jamais éprouvé véritablement la moindre frustration, du moment qu'elle était heureuse.

Aujourd'hui pourtant je savais que tout serait différent avec Holmes, à l'image même de notre relation originale. Je voulais découvrir l'amour avec cet homme qui ne s'était jamais posé aucune limite dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Je désirais ardemment vibrer entre ses bras et n'avais aucune interrogation sur le bienfondé d'une telle conduite. Il serait le meilleur professeur pour cela, je n'en avais pas le moindre doute.

Comme pour confirmer toutes mes pensées les moins sages à son égard, mon ami entra dans la pièce, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Toujours ce corps parfait qui m'aguichait. Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise, ne pouvant détourner mon regard de lui, qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde pour sa part.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi de vous mettre dans un tel émoi John, dit-il d'un ton joueur qui semblait plutôt indiquer tout le contraire. Je pensais que vous dormiez encore, j'étais seulement descendu préparer du café. »

Je hochai la tête, satisfait de cette explication, il n'avait eu effectivement aucune raison de se douter de ma présence ici à cette heure. Ainsi mon embarra actuel, s'il l'amusait tout de même, n'avait pas été prémédité. Maigre consolation.

Mû par une force inconnue qui semblait avoir pris possession de moi, je me levai et allai sans la moindre hésitation le prendre dans mes bras, pressant d'autorité mes lèvres sur les siennes. S'il fut surpris par mon attitude il n'en laissa rien paraître, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. La moindre hésitation de sa part à ce stade m'aurait certainement fait tout abandonner. D'un geste volontaire je défis sa serviette, qui tomba à ses pieds, le laissant tout exposé à mon regard, excité par ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Intimidé, je le dévorai du regard tout en laissant mes mains s'égarer lentement dans son dos avant de se poser sur ses fesses.

« John ? interrogea-t-il, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- J'ai envie de vous Sherlock », dis-je dans un souffle, comme si cela suffisait à expliquer mes actes.

Apparemment ce fut le cas puisqu'il ne demanda rien d'autre, se joignant au contraire à la danse, ses doigts s'appliquant à ouvrir un à un les boutons de ma chemise avec une maîtrise dont pour ma part j'étais bien incapable. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au vêtement pour rejoindre la serviette puis Holmes me repoussa en arrière, me faisant reprendre ma place initiale sur le sofa. Si j'avais bien initié ce qui était en train de se passer, à présent il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il entendait bien prendre les choses en main. Comme dans chacun des aspects de nos vies du reste. Et de la même façon je le laissai agir, y trouvant comme toujours plus que mon compte.

Il vint s'agenouiller entre mes jambes ouvertes et tout en s'activant à ouvrir mon pantalon, sa langue glissait sur mon ventre, titillant mon nombril. Je soupirai d'aise, alors qu'en moi les sensations se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Il ne fit aucune remarque en découvrant que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtement, estimant certainement tout comme moi que cela avait le mérite de lui faciliter la tâche. Comme si j'avais prévu en me levant ce qui arriverait. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas justement ?

Me débarrassant de ce dernier obstacle de tissu, il eut tout le loisir de me contempler et ne s'en priva pas. Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable sous son regard pénétrant quoi qu'appréciateur en même temps.

« Vous êtes magnifique John. Si je m'écoutais je vous interdirais désormais de porter quelque vêtement que ce soit en ma présence.

- Ce n'est pas inenvisageable », dis-je avec un petit rire, surpris autant que lui de mon audace.

Rien d'étonnant pourtant là-dedans, à sa façon de me traiter avec autant d'égard je n'avais jamais eu aussi confiance en moi, n'hésitant pas à me montrer intrépide, assumant chacune de mes pulsions comme cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Ce qui semblait lui plaire, comme en témoignait le sourire vorace qu'il esquissa avant de fondre entre mes jambes. Il me prit dans sa bouche brusquement sans que je m'y attende et tandis que j'arquai le dos en grognant, ses doigts se perdirent entre mes fesses, titillant mon intimité. C'était trop bon pour mon propre bien ! Toutes ces sensations me rendaient fou, comme si j'allais perdre définitivement toute raison. Sa langue fit si bien son office, en un mélange parfait de douceur et de fermeté que je me retrouvai bien vite au bord de la délivrance. Je m'apprêtais à lui en faire la remarque même si simplement parler s'annonçait difficile, mais comme toujours mon homme sembla lire en moi et s'écarta, ce même sourire enjôleur que précédemment sur les lèvres.

« Oh Sherlock… », murmurai-je, haletant.

Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me semblait qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des miles à la ronde, je frissonnais et j'avais chaud en même temps, pourtant je me sentais terriblement bien. Holmes vint s'asseoir sur moi, à genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon bassin. Ouvrant des yeux que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermés, je passai de son visage épanoui à son torse où la sueur perlait pour m'arrêter sur son sexe, fièrement dressé entre nos deux ventres. D'un geste timide, hésitant, je levai la main puis la posai, en prenant tout mon temps, sur ce membre tentateur. C'était doux et chaud, dur, exactement ce que je m'attendais à trouver et pourtant j'en fus profondément troublé. Je n'avais jamais touché que moi-même de cette façon, si je savais donc parfaitement comment faire pour provoquer le plaisir, que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'éprouve était nouveau. Mais je semblais m'y adapter sans guère de difficultés à en juger par le concert de gémissements qui échappait à mon amant. J'effleurais les bourses de la pulpe des doigts, puis allais et venais sur toute sa longueur, y prenant au moins autant de plaisir que lui. C'était une première pour moi, néanmoins je me sentais à mon aise, comme si ce que nous faisions était ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Titillant le gland rougi, je fus tout à la fois surpris et satisfait de le trouver déjà humide de son désir. Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à intensifier ma caresse, désireux de lui en donner toujours plus, il m'attrapa par le poignet, écartant ma main de lui.

« Il suffit John », dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Naïvement j'allais lui demander ce qu'il attendait de moi ensuite, mais n'en eus guère l'opportunité. Holmes captura mes lèvres en un baiser sensuel avant de soulever les hanches et guider lentement mon membre mouillé de sa salive en lui. Puis il resta immobile tandis que j'expirais profondément, les yeux mi-clos. Dieu que c'était bon. Il était si étroit et en même temps tellement accueillant, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Je me souvins alors qu'à l'inverse de moi c'était effectivement le cas. Pour la première fois cette pensée ne provoqua aucune jalousie en moi, après tout c'était dans mes bras qu'il était à cet instant. Je me sentais en phase avec lui, davantage que cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Et je me moquais bien à cet instant de toutes les horreurs que j'avais pu voir, que j'avais pu vivre. Il n'y avait plus que lui me surplombant, moi en lui, et cet amour si intense qu'il me consumait sur place. Je ne songeais même pas à bouger, initier le premier mouvement, ou me laisser aller au plaisir, seul comptait cet extase de lui appartenir, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Impatient comme à son habitude, il reprit possession de mes lèvres, les mordillant dans son empressement. Tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'il voulait de l'action… Alors je me décidai finalement à réagir, ma conviction de faire ce qu'il fallait renforcée autant par mes sentiments que ce désir qui me brûlait les reins. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses, me délectant de leur douceur, tandis qu'il se cambrait, semblait s'offrir à moi tout entier. Il s'accrocha à mon épaule d'une main, planta de l'autre ses ongles dans ma poitrine et entreprit enfin de se mouvoir, allant et venant autour de mon sexe douloureusement gonflé. J'accompagnai au mieux ses gestes de quelques mouvements du bassin mais globalement j'avais bien peu de pouvoir dans cette étreinte. S'il m'avait donné l'impression de me céder le pouvoir en s'offrant à moi de la sorte, nous en étions loin désormais. Il menait bel et bien la danse, de mon côté je ne pouvais que caresser sa peau. Et apprécier ce que je subissais.

Me redressant légèrement, je pus enfouir mon visage contre son torse. Léchant la sueur qui y perlait, mordillant un téton, je me faisais plus assuré tandis que mon plaisir montait. Je portai une nouvelle fois la main à son membre tendu, le caressant vigoureusement alors que ma respiration se faisait plus haletante. Les gémissements de Holmes, m'indiquant qu'il était dans le même état que moi, accentuaient encore ma descente droit dans les affres de l'excitation.

Mon corps me faisait l'impression de ne plus m'appartenir. Je ne pensais plus à rien et lui semblait agir seul, il frissonnait, criait, en demandait toujours plus sans que j'en ai réellement la moindre conscience. Je me régalais, frôlant un peu plus l'extase à chacun des mouvements de mon amant. Et celui-ci savait y faire, me faisant découvrir des choses que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

« John, si vous voulez bien, dit-il d'une voix que j'eus du mal à reconnaître, caressez moi plus vite… »

Avec étonnement j'avisais ma main presque immobile sur sa virilité et m'empressai d'accéder à sa requête, désirant plus que tout me montrer aussi généreux avec lui qu'il ne l'était envers moi.

Il ne fut pas long à venir, se répandant entre mes doigts. Il était si beau au fait de la jouissance que j'étais incapable de le quitter des yeux, pas plus que je ne voulais que cette étreinte ne cesse, luttant donc au mieux pour ne pas céder immédiatement. Mais mon répit fut de courte durée, tout cela était bien trop bon. Je redécouvrais l'amour de même que le sexe et j'en avais pour mon argent. C'était bien meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer entre deux hommes. Et pour ne rien gâcher, voir quelqu'un comme Holmes se laisser aller à ce point était absolument jubilatoire. Ce fut sur cette bonne pensée, le corps en ébullition, le cœur cognant dans ma poitrine, que j'atteignis enfin l'orgasme. Je ne reconnu pas mon cri, pas davantage que ma façon d'étreindre ensuite mon amant, mélange de fougue et de douceur. Holmes, habituellement peu enclin aux démonstrations quels qu'elles soient, s'y prêta volontiers, déposant même une foule de baisers sur mon visage brûlant. C'était un autre homme que je découvrais ces dernières semaines, un nouvel homme qui me plaisait follement, cet instant en étant le point culminant. Ainsi je n'avais plus le moindre doute quant à la possibilité de vivre et m'épanouir surtout à ses côtés. Cela me réjouissait par-dessus tout.

Nous restâmes un bon moment dans cette position pourtant tout sauf confortable, flirtant tranquillement, nous embrassant, nous caressant, comme si nous ne voulions plus nous séparer.

Ce fut finalement mon estomac, émettant une plainte des plus disgracieuses, qui eut raison de nous. Tandis que je baissais les yeux, gêné, mon compagnon éclata d'un rire franc.

« L'exercice physique a toujours ouvert l'appétit, nota-t-il avec malice.

- Et vous avez su vous y prendre dans ce domaine », dis-je avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se levait.

Traversant la pièce sans la moindre pudeur malgré sa nudité, Holmes ramassa sa serviette, qu'il se garda bien de remettre autour de sa taille.

« Je monte m'habiller, je ne voudrais pas paraître indécent. Puis nous déjeunerons. »

Je fus tenter un instant de lui proposer de rester ainsi, je n'y voyais personnellement pas le moindre mal. Mais je craignais ne pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps de lui sauter dessus. Il avait donc certainement fait le bon choix.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

Un peu, bon d'accord beaucoup^^, de tendresse dans ce chapitre, qui mine de rien nous ammène peu à peu vers la fin. Il fallait bien que ça arrive XD

Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews et j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite ;)

ooOoo

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Me sentant tout particulièrement léger, je passais mon temps à observer mon compagnon, n'arrivant pas totalement à croire à ce qui m'arrivait, à ma chance. J'étais heureux. Même notre femme de charge s'en aperçue et ne se garda pas de m'en faire la remarque, même si elle mit cela sur le compte de ma satisfaction d'avoir mis les Outbridge hors d'état de nuire. Je ne la détrompai pas et estimai que je devais peut-être me montrer un peu plus discret si je ne voulais pas faire jaser.

Le soir venu, mille interrogations me perturbèrent au moment d'aller me coucher. Devais-je proposer à Holmes de venir dans ma chambre ? Le suivre plutôt dans la sienne ? Ou alors faire comme si rien n'avait fondamentalement changé entre nous ? Au matin faire l'amour avec lui m'était apparu comme ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, à présent je recommençais à douter, m'interrogeant sur ses propres désirs. Il régla finalement la question pour moi avec la clairvoyance dont il était coutumier.

« Je serais honoré de partager votre lit John », dit-il tranquillement tandis que pour ma part je bouillais intérieurement.

Soulagé, je lui adressai le plus beau des sourires avant de tendre la main vers lui en signe d'assentiment.

Une fois allongé, j'allais me blottir contre lui sans autre forme de procès, constatant combien il serait agréable désormais de m'endormir dans ses bras. Savourant ma chance en souriant comme un bienheureux, je me sentais si bien que j'en aurais presque ronronné. Mon répit pourtant fut de courte durée, Holmes promenait déjà des mains avides sur tout mon corps, ses lèvres ravageant les miennes de baisers qui très vite n'eurent plus rien de tendre. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que le désir gronde en moi, et je me joignis à la danse avec un zèle tout particulier.

Cette fois lorsque nous fîmes l'amour, c'est moi qui l'accueillis au plus intime, toutes mes craintes balayées par sa douceur et sa patience. Les sensations qu'il me fit découvrir du même coup furent si intenses que je compris que j'en avais bel et bien fini avec les femmes. Avec les autres hommes aussi à la réflexion, désormais il n'y aurait plus que lui.

Cette nuit-là, tandis que je dormais, solidement blotti dans les bras de mon amant, je rêvai une fois de plus de Mary. Une fois n'est pas coutume pourtant ce fut une expérience agréable, comme si à travers elle je me donnais enfin le droit de revivre. Son image était toujours là bien sûr, je ne pouvais oublier les douces années que nous avions partagées, mais elle était désormais un souvenir qui me rendait plus fort. Cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à moi ne m'en apparaissait que plus précieuse.

Lorsque je me réveillai, pour la première fois je parvins à penser à elle sans me sentir déprimé ou avoir envie de pleurer. Quelque part elle m'avait délivré du lien si fort qui nous avait liés.

« Merci Mary, dis-je dans un souffle. Je serai digne de cette existence qu'il me reste sans vous. »

Et tandis que je prononçais ces mots, je sentis comme un poids, présent depuis des mois, disparaître de ma poitrine. J'avais craint ne pas survivre à la disparition de mon épouse, aujourd'hui pourtant elle m'en offrait l'opportunité. Je n'aurais pu lui en être plus reconnaissant. Comme si son fantôme, bien que je n'aie jamais cru à ces sornettes, s'en était enfin allé, en paix.

Me tournant vers Holmes, qui dormait encore, je le fixai, satisfait de le voir tout à fait détendu, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'était quasiment impossible de le voir aussi serein lorsqu'il était éveillé, mis à part dans l'abandon de la jouissance, or c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il m'apparaissait le plus humain, tellement loin de la machine à penser qui le définissait si souvent. Humain et touchant. Comment n'avais-je pu me rendre compte de ce potentiel plus tôt ?

Toutes ces années à le côtoyer, même avant mon mariage, à ne voir que l'ami, passionnant mais bien souvent insupportable. Je n'avais su voir au-delà de cette façade qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger du monde extérieur et pour cela j'avais honte. Je m'étais fourvoyé pendant si longtemps… Mais aujourd'hui enfin je n'étais plus aveuglé, je voyais le vrai lui, celui qu'il était loin des regards. Ainsi nous étions enfin plus proches que tout. Et ce lien m'apparaissait comme indestructible.

Me penchant vers lui, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, ne pouvant m'en contenter, je glissai la main sous les couvertures, effleurant son corps nu, cette peau dont je ne parvenais à me repaître. Je ressentais un manque de lui au plus profond de ma chair, alors même qu'il était au plus près de moi. Cette parfaite dépendance aurait pu m'effrayer, je n'en avais cure. Je l'aimais, qu'importe donc le reste.

Appréciant apparemment mon traitement, il laissa échapper un long grognement de satisfaction avant d'ouvrir finalement des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Prenez garde John, je risque bien de devenir dépendant de pareils réveils.

- Ce n'est pas moi que cela dérangerait. »

Et pour confirmer mes propos je m'installai sur lui à califourchon. Il m'avait offert tant de plaisir la veille que j'entendais bien lui rendre la pareille.

« Notre gouvernante est en congé aujourd'hui, nous ne risquons donc pas d'être dérangés, dis-je entre deux baisers dans son cou. J'entends donc profiter de vous sans la moindre restriction. »

Il sembla plutôt ravi de cette idée et se joignit à mon ballet de caresses sans la moindre restriction. Nous nous donnâmes lentement du plaisir mutuellement avec nos mains, appréciant chaque geste, chaque seconde qui semblait nous unir pour toujours. Je me sentais à ma place entre ses bras et n'entendais plus en bouger sauf cas de force majeur.

Le visage contre son torse, repu, détendu, j'écoutai les battements de son cœur, pas peu fier de pouvoir me vanter que celui-ci m'appartienne désormais. Holmes caressait nonchalamment ma joue, jouant avec ma moustache tout en fumant une cigarette trouvée sur ma table de chevet.

« John ? »

Il avait chuchoté, pourtant sa voix troubla le silence serein aussi bien que s'il s'était agi d'un hurlement. Il me fallut quelques instants pour faire le deuil de cette tranquillité.

« Oui ?

- Etes-vous heureux ? »

Comment pouvait-il oser poser une telle question après les bons moments que nous venions de passer ? La réponse était évidente non ? Et il m'apparut que non justement. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait dû faire montre de patience pour m'aider à seulement survivre, mettant du même coup sa vie entre parenthèse pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Mais jamais nous n'avions par la suite parlé de ce que je ressentais réellement. A plus forte raison depuis la tournure inédite qu'avait prise notre relation. Si moi-même j'avais réfléchi à ma situation, je n'avais guère été expansif à ce sujet. Logique dans ces conditions que mon compagnon ait quelques doutes.

Je me redressai sur un coude, fixant mon regard au sien.

« Totalement heureux Sherlock. Il y a eu des doutes, des hésitations, mais vous me rendez tout à fait heureux. Et je suis enfin capable de l'accepter, d'en profiter.

- Bien, dit-il songeur. J'aurais cru… ne pas faire le poids face à celle qui a partagé votre vie avant moi. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris par une telle remise en question de sa part. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de douter. Et il avait eu si peu d'estime pour Mary… C'était incongru, me donnant l'impression, pas désagréable au demeurant, d'avoir l'ascendant sur notre couple.

« Ma vie à ses côtés n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais je suis tout aussi heureux. A plus forte raison que j'ai enfin la sensation d'avoir la bénédiction de Mary pour vivre ma vie.

- Si elle vous aimait vraiment, il est clair qu'elle aurait voulu que vous refassiez votre vie. Que ce soit avec moi est moins sûr en revanche. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire à son regard entendu. Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point. Me redressant, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Elle n'avait pas une bien haute opinion de vous c'est certain, pour autant elle a toujours compris l'estime que je vous porte. »

Je m'interrompis un bref instant, avant de reprendre finalement, pensif.

« A la réflexion, je crois qu'elle a toujours soupçonné qu'il y avait entre vous et moi bien plus que nous avons bien voulu le croire.

- Et j'étais une menace pour elle.

- Et elle pour vous, philosophai-je. Ce qui tend ironiquement à prouver quel homme chanceux je fais. Deux relations aussi fortes… Je vous aime Sherlock. »

Je n'avais pas prémédité une telle déclaration, pour autant je ne la regrettais pas. Et si mon compagnon ne répondit rien, la façon dont il m'étreignit alors valait bien tous les mots.

Mon dieu comme il est bon d'être amoureux. J'avais oublié le plaisir éprouvé à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire sinon découvrir la personne fraîchement liée à soi. Notre femme de charge étant en congé, aucune obligation ne se présentant à nous, Holmes et moi passâmes la journée au lit. Somnoler, faire l'amour, bavarder de tout et rien, faire l'amour encore… Une journée parfaite. Son corps était un appel aux péchés, ses mots doux une tendre mélodie à mes oreilles… Les heures s'égrenaient et nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire que profiter l'un de l'autre. A un moment, je ne pus dire quand, je quittai rapidement ce havre de paix que nous nous étions construit pour nous préparer une collation que nous dévorâmes de bon cœur, requinquant nos corps fourbus. Puis nous prîmes un bain ensemble, nous amusant du manque de confort avant de trouver une façon plus qu'agréable de profiter de cette proximité forcée. L'inévitable retour au lit ensuite ne fut que la conclusion parfaite à ces instants de félicité. Entre ces bras forts et entreprenants je me sentais capable d'abattre des montagnes.

Tandis que la nuit tombait lentement, plongeant la pièce, où flottait un excitant relent d'amour, dans l'obscurité je trouvais enfin la force qui m'avait manqué si longtemps.

« J'aimerais retourner à Londres », dis-je d'un ton volontaire.

Une telle requête n'était pas sans risque, cette parenthèse au monde extérieur que je m'étais peu à peu bâti autour de moi pouvait tout aussi bien voler en éclats lorsque nous serions amenés à reprendre notre vie quotidienne. C'était pourtant un défi que je voulais relever, en plus du reste. Et puis Baker Street, Gladstone, Mrs. Hudson, mon travail même, me manquaient. Il était grand temps que la routine reprenne, que nous testions de même notre nouveau lien au quotidien.

« Oh John, si vous saviez comme j'espérais vous entendre dire cela. Je serais resté ici, à vos côtés, aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mais j'ai moi-même cruellement envie de rentrer. Même ce vieux Lestrade commence à me manquer.

- Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de redevenir souffre douleur, notai-je avec amusement. Et Mrs. Hudson doit terriblement s'ennuyer sans vos facéties.

- C'est décidé donc, nous rentrerons au début de l'année ! Et John ? Oui je me sens mieux à Londres qu'ici, c'est un fait, j'ai pourtant tout de même été tout à fait ravi d'être ici avec vous. Je sais combien ce séjour vous fut bénéfique aussi je suis fier d'avoir été près de vous. Et pas seulement à cause de l'affaire Outbridge, rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Votre présence fut au moins aussi utile que ces vacances. »

Nos corps comblés par les diverses étreintes de la journée, ce n'était pas le cas de nos cœurs, qui semblaient en demander toujours davantage. Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant, nous caressant sans aucune arrière pensée autre que la tendresse. Cette journée parfaite n'aurait pu se conclure de plus belle façon.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

Et nous voici déjà avec le dernier chapitre. ça fait toujours bizarre quand une fic prend tellement de temps. Mais bon ça permettra de faire autre chose ;) Reste tout de même encore un petit épilogue qui arrivera dans quelques jours.

Comme toujours un immense merci pour vos adorables commentaires et votre fidélité :)

BBitch, oui ils ont bien mérité un peu de tendresse ;) Et puis ça leur va si bien. Oui Londres c'était très bien, mais sinon pas croisé ni Benedict ni Martin, quel dommage! Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché XD Je te remercie pour ta review!

ooOoo

Nous quittâmes Southampton le deux janvier. Une nouvelle année pleine de promesses s'ouvrait à moi et j'étais impatient de me jeter dedans à corps perdu, mille et un projets à l'esprit. Me refaire une clientèle, écrire une chronique sur l'affaire Outbridge, une façon d'exorciser ces démons qui venaient régulièrement me hanter depuis les macabres découvertes, et par-dessus tout me donner corps et âme à ce couple que je formais désormais avec le détective. Lui pour sa part ne parlait que de visites à Scotland Yard et d'expériences farfelues qu'il avait hâte de mener. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous étions en osmose, ce qui n'était pas peu agréable.

Le lendemain de notre retour dans ce cher appartement de Baker Street qui m'avait tant manqué, je buvais un thé en compagnie de Mrs. Hudson. Celle-ci, ravie de nous avoir retrouvés, quoi qu'elle se soit montrée moins enthousiaste concernant le détective, avait tenu à ma présence dans sa cuisine en cet après-midi agréablement ensoleillé. J'avais répondu à l'invitation sans hésitation, appréciant comme toujours sa compagnie. Holmes ne s'était pas joint à nous et c'était une bonne chose. Je n'avais en effet aucun doute quant à la réaction qui aurait été la sienne tandis que notre logeuse me détaillait avec force de commérages tout ce qui s'était passé dans le quartier durant notre absence. Des inepties qui ne m'intéressaient guère pour la grande majorité, mais je me prêtais à l'exercice avec bienveillance, n'ignorant pas combien cela lui tenait à cœur. Elle aborda ensuite un sujet qui ne me surprit nullement dans la mesure où c'était justement celui-là même qui nous réunissait la plupart du temps par le passé.

« Tout s'est-il bien passé avec votre colocataire ?

- Merveilleusement bien, dis-je avec un sourire qui disait plus long que je n'aurais voulu. Il a fait bien des efforts pour moi.

- Oui, cela m'a surprise moi-même. Quitter Londres, ses affaires, pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Il doit sacrément tenir à vous. »

Je piquai un fard, soupçonnant quoi que sans pouvoir en être certain une touche d'ambigüité dans ses propos. Avait-elle deviné la façon dont les choses avaient évolué entre nous ? Connaissant sa perspicacité c'était probable. Cela dit je n'avais aucunement à craindre son jugement. Elle était la tolérance incarnée, sa façon de supporter les frasques quotidiennes de Holmes en était le meilleur des exemples.

« J'étais convaincue dès le début que lui seul saurait vous redonner goût à la vie. »

Je hochai la tête avec conviction. Bien sûr je l'avais moi-même toujours su. Avec ce lien qui nous unissait, lui était le mieux placé et il avait su mettre cet avantage à profit.

« Vous avez bien de la chance docteur, il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'il se montre sous son meilleur jour.

- Et pourtant il tient bien à vous, plaidai-je.

- Je suis bien loin d'avoir la même place que vous dans sa vie. Je m'en fais la réflexion depuis que vous avez emménagé ici ensemble, votre lien est spécial. La raison pour laquelle je n'étais guère inquiète de vous savoir entre ses mains ces derniers mois. Et je suis ravie à l'idée qu'il ne sera plus question d'un prochain mariage vous poussant à quitter une nouvelle fois cette maison. »

Elle prononça ces mots avec un sourire terriblement bienveillant, qui ne laissa cette fois aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle savait. De même que ce qu'elle en pensait. Avec elle nous ne serions jamais jugés. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Sous ses dehors bourrus elle tenait à Holmes autant que s'il était son propre enfant et ne pouvait qu'espérer le voir heureux, ce qui n'était pas aisé étant donné sa personnalité pour le moins particulière. Alors si je pouvais contribuer à ce petit miracle, le rendre heureux, ce n'était certainement pas cette brave femme qui allait émettre une quelconque objection.

« Je ne me suis jamais réjouie de la mort de votre épouse, votre affliction au pire moment m'a cruellement touchée. Mais ce drame fut bénéfique au moins pour ce diable d'homme. Durant tout cette période où vous viviez loin d'ici il se laissait mourir à petit feu.

- Désormais je serai là pour lui. »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage fatigué tandis qu'elle se levait. Pour la toute première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions elle se laissa aller à baisser sa garde, m'étreignant avec une force dont je ne la soupçonnais pas. J'en fus terriblement ému, ne me doutant pas un instant d'un tel attachement pour Holmes.

Ce soir-là à l'heure du dîner, fidèle à ses vieilles habitudes, mon amant ne se montra pas. Je n'étais pas inquiet, pas même exaspéré, il avait mis sa vie en suspens pour moi si longtemps que je ne pouvais que lui laisser toute sa liberté désormais. Connaissant Lestrade, satisfait de le retrouver celui-ci n'avait certainement pu s'empêcher de le consulter sur une multitude d'affaires. C'était aussi bien ainsi. Puisque j'envisageais moi-même de reprendre mes activités de médecin, autant que lui trouve également à s'occuper. Pourtant, tandis que j'avais retrouvé mon fauteuil préféré, fumant en digérant les succulentes cailles farcies que m'avait préparé Mrs. Hudson, je fus pris d'un doute. Jusque-là la vie de Holmes à Londres était pour le moins dissolue or il ne m'avait fait aucune promesse. Peut-être était-il retourné à cette maison des plaisirs où il avait ses habitudes. L'idée de le partager avec l'un de ces professionnels me répugnait. Je savais avoir son cœur, pour autant je me refusais à ce que qui que ce soit, même pour un bref instant, ne touche encore ce corps que j'avais fait mien, qui m'appartenait. Il me faudrait mettre les choses au clair dès son retour, car je me refusais à me torturer de la sorte à chaque fois que nous serions séparés. Je savais pourtant compter pour lui, il n'en avait guère fait de mystère, mais dans cette relation hors norme je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Je doutais de son attachement, de mon pouvoir de lui plaire. C'était terrible d'en être ainsi réduit à me torturer et je craignais qu'une fois au courant Holmes ne se moque tout bonnement de moi et mes éternelles remises en questions. Comme si je ne m'estimais pas digne de lui.

Je voulais l'attendre pour le confronter, mais je ne fus pas long pourtant, porté autant par le repas copieux que la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, à sombrer dans le sommeil. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, les corps mutilés des jeunes victimes des Outbridge revinrent me hanter. Images à peine distinctes mais parfaitement terrifiantes, qui semblaient vouloir m'entraîner dans les limbes à leur suite. Apeuré, essayant vainement de leur échapper, je hurlais et hurlais encore à pleins poumons, m'égosillant de toutes mes forces sans qu'aucun son pourtant ne sorte de ma gorge douloureuse.

Je me réveillai finalement en sursaut, tremblant de tous mes membres. Reprendre mes esprits ne me fut pas aisé tant je sentais encore la peur. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je ainsi à fleur de peau ? Jamais enquête, aussi horrible fut-elle, n'avait eu un tel effet néfaste sur ma personne. Toujours j'arrivais à faire la part des choses, laissant mon travail, et ses horreurs avec lui, loin du reste de ma vie. Ce n'est qu'alors que je constatais que durant toutes ces nuits passées auprès de Holmes, sans exception j'avais profité d'un sommeil serein. A croire que ces mauvais rêves ne pouvaient m'atteindre que lorsque j'étais fragile. Rendant ainsi la place de mon compagnon dans ma vie plus prépondérante que jamais.

Je m'étais levé pour ranimer le feu lorsque j'entendis des pas alertes dans l'escalier. Et lorsque le détective fit son entrée dans la pièce, le regard pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres, je réalisai combien je m'étais fourvoyé. Cet homme n'avait rien de fourbe, pas plus que la moindre intention de me manquer de respect par son infidélité. Pourtant mes doutes planaient encore quelque part en moi et je me sentais le besoin d'être définitivement rassuré. Il me faudrait y mettre les formes cependant, qu'il ne se vexe pas de mes insinuations.

« Oh Watson ces affaires ! Ces affaires ! » lança-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son propre fauteuil, sa pipe à la main.

Je trouvais le style un peu trop théâtral à mon goût, mais au moins avait-il le mérite d'apparaître satisfait, ce dont je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Et puis j'étais tout de même curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait.

J'allais donc m'asseoir auprès de lui, le fixant avec intérêt tandis qu'il craquait une allumette.

« Ces affaires ?

- Un tueur, deux voleurs d'œuvres d'art, une arnaque à l'assurance et un kidnapping. Quatre affaires distinctes résolues en quelques heures. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me vanter que Lestrade était on ne peut plus ravi de me retrouver. »

Son "sans me vanter" m'apparaissait en trop, mais j'eus le bon sens de garder ce détail pour moi.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit il me fit par le menu le détail de ces enquêtes, toute apparemment d'une simplicité enfantine pour lui. Il ne se retint pas d'ailleurs de déplorer un manque de complexité alors que moi-même je demeurais horrifié d'apprendre cette affaire du beau-père assassin et cet enlèvement d'une toute jeune fille, heureusement retrouvée saine et sauve, orchestré par son propre père, qui désirait ainsi avoir accès à la fortune familiale de son épouse afin de régler des dettes de jeu. Les enfants, y compris de bonnes familles, semblaient ne plus être en sécurité dans ce monde, à plus forte raison aux côté de ceux-là même censés prendre soin d'eux. C'était rageant ! Et quelque part je ne regrettais pas ne pas avoir apporté ma propre pierre à l'édifice, projetant des petits êtres innocents dans ce monde qui semblait peu à peu perdre toute logique. Ce sujet des enfants avait été cause de bien des discordes avec Mary, qui en tant que femme se rêvait mère. J'étais satisfait de savoir qu'avec Holmes au moins la question de se poserait jamais.

A propos de Holmes, je me forçai à me concentrer à nouveau sur le fil de ses propos tandis qu'il continuait à palabrer gaiement. Après ces quelques victoires il avait finalement quitté Lestrade en lui arrachant la promesse, pas bien difficile à obtenir j'imagine, de nous faire prévenir dès lors qu'une nouvelle enquête délicate se présenterait. Et déjà il nous imaginait courir côte à côte dans les rues de la capitale à la poursuite de quelques tueurs sans scrupule, comme au bon vieux temps. J'avoue qu'une partie de moi regrettait également cette période, j'étais donc plus que content que tout semble enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

« A présent nous pouvons aller nous coucher, dit finalement mon compagnon. Je suppose que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à m'accueillir de façon définitive dans votre chambre, ainsi je pourrai m'employer dans les plus brefs délais à transformer la mienne en laboratoire. »

Toujours lier l'utile à l'agréable, notai-je avec une pointe d'amusement. Puis la perspective de ces moments d'intimité avec lui me ramena à des préoccupations plus sombres.

« Holmes, avant cela il y a un sujet que je désirerais aborder avec vous. »

Voyant ma mine sérieuse, il me fixa avec la plus grande attention en hochant la tête.

« Sachez-le, j'ai hésité à en parler, repris-je lentement, ne désirant rien de moins que me dévaloriser à vos yeux, mais cela ne me laissera aucun répit alors je préfère me jeter à l'eau. Une bonne fois pour toute.

- John, jamais vous ne pourrez vous dévaloriser à mes yeux. »

Je lui fus reconnaissant pour cette précision, qui me tranquillisa un tant soit peu.

« Vous aviez vos habitudes il me semble dans cette maison dont vous m'avez parlé à plusieurs reprises.

- Eh bien oui. Comme tout un chacun, et même si j'aimerais pouvoir prétendre le contraire, j'ai certains besoins…

- Que je contribue à assouvir désormais, proposai-je d'un ton incertain. Est-ce que je vous suffis ?

- John, où diable voulez-vous en venir ?

- Eh bien je vous l'ai dit, repris-je d'une voix enfin un peu plus assurée, je vous aime. Et je refuse de devoir vous partager avec qui que ce soit. Je ne veux plus que vous retourniez là-bas, que vous ayez affaire à l'un de ces hommes. »

J'ouvrais mon cœur, me montrant plus vulnérable que jamais me semblait-il, et sa seule réaction fut d'éclater de rire. Sous l'effet autant de la surprise que la déception je lâchai un juron avant de me lever pour aller me planter devant la fenêtre, lui tournant sciemment le dos. Tout pour qu'il ne voit pas ma peine. Comment avais-je bien pu croire qu'il changerait radicalement sa façon de vivre simplement pour moi ? Ce que j'étais naïf ! Dans ces conditions devais-je envisager le quitter ? Cela m'apparaissait comme le plus sage, ironiquement pourtant je m'en sentais bien incapable. J'avais dit la vérité, je l'aimais. Il avait su apprivoiser mon cœur blessé, je ne me sentais tout bonnement plus capable de vivre sans lui. Qu'allais-je donc devenir dans ces conditions ? A croire que j'étais bel et bien maudit, à ne plus avoir ainsi droit au bonheur le plus basique.

Je sursautai en sentant son souffle contre ma nuque. Dans le plus parfait des silences il m'avait rejoint, se plantant juste derrière moi pour mieux me surprendre. J'avais horreur qu'il agisse de la sorte et entendais bien le lui dire, mais sa voix apaisante sut me calmer en quelques secondes.

« Vous ne m'avez pas compris John, je ne voulais en aucun cas me moquer de vous, bien au contraire. J'ai simplement été surpris, pensant jusque-là que les choses étaient claires entre nous.

- Il va falloir m'éclairer pourtant.

- Soit. Ces hommes, ces professionnels du plaisir, que je fréquentais assidument, jusqu'à récemment je ne les voyais que pour une seule raison, tenter de me défaire de l'emprise que vous aviez sur moi. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des substituts calmant mes désirs primaires puisque vous n'étiez guère enclin à voir en moi autre chose qu'un ami.

- Ainsi je vous attirais déjà ?

- Depuis le tout début, mon vieux. Depuis le début. Je pensais avoir trouvé en vous le partenaire idéal pour mes enquêtes, mais je me suis retrouvé totalement démuni face à l'importance que vous avez très vite prise dans ma vie. Alors pensez bien que désormais que cet attachement est enfin réciproque je ne prendrais certainement pas le risque de tout compromettre pour quelques inepties. Vous êtes le seul homme que je désire John. »

Grisé par une telle déclaration, je me retournai enfin pour tomber sur son regard plus intense que jamais. Je le fixai un moment en silence, comme pour réaliser tout à fait ce que tout cela signifiait, intégrer toute la portée de ses propos. Il ne le disait pas clairement parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais il était certain qu'il tenait à moi autant que je tenais à lui.

Enfin totalement en phase, nous échangeâmes un doux baiser avant de finalement rejoindre ma chambre. Blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, nous ne fîmes pourtant pas l'amour durant cette nuit. J'avais avant tout un besoin immense de tendresse et lui s'avéra tout disposé à m'en faire profiter. En soit ce fut un moment meilleur que le sexe, notre relation gagnant en intensité comme jamais auparavant. Et lorsque je m'endormis entre ses bras, je ne fis cette fois pas le moindre cauchemar.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

Et voici donc déjà la fin de cette fic avec ce bref épilogue. ça fait à chaque fois bizarre d'en voir le bout, mais bon faut bien que ça te termine un jour ;) Un immense merci pour m'avoir suivi durant cette aventure, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre voyage autant que moi.

Pour la suite, la prochaine fic à chapitres ne sera malheureusement pas pour tout de suite. Ces derniers mois j'ai effectivement fait ce que je m'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais faire, j'ai commencé à bosser sur une bonne dizaine de fics assez longue différentes. Du coup je tâtonne petit à petit sur chacune au lieu de me concentrer sur une seule, parce que les idées sont là et que je ne peux pas y résister, alors rien n'avance vraiment. Pour ne pas vous infliger des temps d'attente indécents, je ne posterai rien d'inachevé, il me faudra donc pas mal de temps. Néanmoins je bosse également sur des OS (pas étonnant que j'arrive à rien boucler en me dispersant à ce point XD) qui seront logiquement prêts plus rapidement ;)

Encore une fois merci à vous pour votre fidélité, et il ne me reste qu'à vous dire à très vite :)

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard je pénétrais dans le cimetière où reposait mon épouse, me sentant les jambes flageolantes. Telles une présence réconfortante, je savais Holmes tout près de moi, tout entier à scruter mes mouvements, à prévenir la moindre de mes défaillances. En quittant Baker Street un peu plus tôt je lui avais affirmé pour la énième fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de m'accompagner. Dans sa clairvoyance habituelle il n'en avait pourtant pas cru un mot, ce lui je lui savais gré à présent. J'étais heureux, soulagé même, qu'il soit à mes côtés. Cela rendrait ma tâche plus aisée.

J'avais décidé de venir rendre visite à Mary, à ma grande honte pour la toute première fois depuis son enterrement parce que pour la première fois justement je m'en sentais capable. A présent que ma nouvelle vie sans elle prenait une forme définitive, je me sentais le devoir de la tenir informée, aussi pénible que m'apparaisse cette visite.

La veille j'avais eu un entretien des plus fructueux dans une clinique publique où je devais commencer à travailler en début de semaine suivante. Une clientèle privée aurait été certainement moins difficile, mais à ce stade de ma vie je me sentais le devoir d'aider mon prochain. Ce que Holmes avait fait pour moi, je voulais le rendre à autrui, au moins en partie. Ainsi mon existence avait pris un tour tout neuf, aussi bien dans le domaine privé que professionnel. En dernier recours j'avais besoin de faire la paix avec ce passé désormais révolu, que mon épouse incarnait si parfaitement. Si Holmes n'avait pas compris ma démarche, au moins ne l'avait-il pas davantage critiquée, jugeant à juste titre que mon bienêtre en dépendait.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant cette pierre tombale sinistre que j'avais choisie à la va vite, un peu par hasard, sur le moment je me sentis le cœur bien gros. Ici plus qu'à tout autre endroit, à plus forte raison que je m'étais séparé de notre logement de Cavendish Place, je ressentais la présence de Mary, diffuse, indistincte, mais bien là. Et si une part de moi se réjouissait de ce lien retrouvé, une autre, plus grande encore, souffrait de savoir que ce serait terriblement bref et futile.

Pourtant rarement au fait des conventions sociales, Holmes eut la présence d'esprit de rester quelques pas derrière moi, telle une simple présence réconfortante mais nullement envahissante. Cela m'aidait de le savoir là alors que je savais parfaitement qu'au fond de lui le sort de mon épouse lui importait peu. Grâce à cela n'avait-il pas en effet ce qu'il avait longtemps désiré, à savoir moi ? Remarque guère modeste de ma part je l'admets, mais au moins étais-je honnête.

Je posai une main tremblante sur la stèle froide, reprenant du même coup brutalement conscience avec la réalité et ce qui m'avait emmené ici.

« Bonjour Mary », dis-je douloureusement.

D'une voix hachée, cherchant mes mots comme si chaque détail était important, j'expliquai ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans ma vie, lui confirmant qu'elle avait eu raison dans sa perception du lien spécial qui m'avait toujours uni à Holmes. Je pris un moment pour l'assurer qu'elle serait toujours dans mon cœur et combien j'avais aimé notre vie. Tout cela était une démarche pathétique, m'adresser à un corps enterré depuis bien longtemps, à la recherche d'une absolution qui de tout façon ne changerait rien, néanmoins à mesure que je parlais je me sentais débarrassé d'un poids plus que conséquent. Je vidais peu à peu mon cœur et respirais un peu mieux à chaque mot que je prononçais. Je me sentais enfin tout à fait serein, comme cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis le drame.

Quand il comprit que j'en avais fini, Holmes se rapprocha de moi. Après un ultime regard empli de tendresse pour la tombe je me tournai vers lui, satisfait de ne découvrir nul amusement sur ses traits mais au contraire la plus parfaite des compréhensions.

« Elle aurait souhaité que vous refassiez votre vie.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mais certainement pas avec moi.

- Certainement pas non. C'est sans importance pourtant. »

Un bref instant il prit ma main dans la sienne, contact qui me réconforta tout à fait. Tant qu'il était à mes côtés je savais n'avoir rien à craindre.

Durant le trajet de retour, que nous fîmes à pieds à ma demande, nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Il était suffisamment proche de moi pour me frôler régulièrement et j'aimais cela. Mieux, je le désirais, comme jamais je ne l'avais encore désiré. Par sa patience et sa tendresse à mon égard il m'avait irrémédiablement fait succomber et je savais désormais ne plus pouvoir me passer de lui.

« Patience John, dit-il comme s'il m'avait senti ainsi émoustillé, nous avons le reste de l'après-midi pour nous. »

Je hochai la tête, m'en réjouissant moi-même. A cet instant je ne désirais rien d'autre que le conduire à notre chambre, où j'entendais bien m'appliquer à lui faire l'amour pour les heures à venir.

Pourtant ce projet s'avéra compromis lorsque nous fumes accueillis dans notre appartement par l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui semblait bouillir d'impatience. Il nous expliqua dans les grandes lignes le meurtre qui l'avait conduit ici et je compris qu'il me faudrait faire montre d'une parfaite maîtrise de moi pour surmonter ce contretemps. Cela dit, voir mon compagnon aussi ravi de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui m'était d'une grande aide. J'aimais à le voir ainsi, car je le savais plus heureux que jamais.

A la suite du policier nous nous mîmes donc en route, pour ma part pas mécontent également de retrouver notre routine, qui ne m'était jamais apparue plus précieuse.

**THE END.**


End file.
